El fin de todo Equestria Girls
by Paris-mlp
Summary: En un mundo habitado por humanos, todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que un enemigo captura a Rainbow dash, usando el elemento de la lealtad, en donde una persona especial se encuentra, un ser muerto revive. Soarin desbastado por perder a Rainbow piensa que no debe continuar pero una persona lo ara cambiar de parecer, y tal vez, enamorarse una vez mas, volverá a ver el arco iris?
1. Epilogo

El fin de todo

Equestria girls

Después de la batalla de las bandas, en la escuela Canterlot high sucedieron eventos, más, normales.

Pero esa es otra historia (en serio, otra que viene antes de que todo esto suceda; P).

Un día normal como todos los otros, desde que acabo la batalla de las bandas claro, Sunset shimmer como siempre, escribía en su libro dado por la princesa Celestia desde hace mucho pero mucho tiempo, ella y Twilight se hicieron más unidas desde la última vez que vino.

Entre sus pensamientos, venían muchas cosas para contarle a su amiga pero tenía poco tiempo pues en un tiempo límite, las clases empezaban.

Después de tanto escribir, se detiene para tomar un suspiro, respirando el aire a su alrededor lentamente, pero de su lado izquierdo, un sonido muy familiar empezó a sonar, un tono especial en su teléfono, desde la última vez que Twilight vino, nuevos estudiantes llegaron a la escuela, entre ellos Comet tail, él se enamoró de Twilight por un momento, pero después de una serie de eventos, él y Sunset se hicieron novios.

Muy entusiasmada, contesto el teléfono para poder hablar con Comet:

-Hola Comet! ¿Cómo está mi chico favorito? Al pronunciar la última palabra, ella se sonrojo un poco.

-Bien, ¿y como está mi bella unicornio? Con un tono sarcástico, como siempre, el preguntaba a Sunset.

-Sabes que siempre espero en la escuela tu llegada ¿no? Con unas risitas, colgó el teléfono lista para abrazarlo en cualquier momento.

Un autobús se acerca con personas en el interior, deteniéndose justo frente a la escuela, distintas personas bajan hasta que Sunset se encuentra con Comet. Sin esperar más ambos se abrazan, estar separados una noche era una tortura para ellos no soportaban estar lejos por mucho tiempo.

-¡Hey Sunset! Un grito a lo lejos llamo su atención, ambos voltearon para ver a Rainbow, Pinkie y Cheese quienes llevaban muchas bolsas con decoraciones adentro.

-Ya tiene todo para la "SORPRESA "dijo entre comillas Sunset, con unas risas que se contagiaron a todos.

-¡Claro que sí! Muy entusiasmada, Pinkie saco una larga lista de su cabello, en serio muy muy larga.

-¡Aquí están los globos, cupcakes, pasteles, pays, cidra, serpentinas, globos, los cañones de fiesta, música, carteles, y muchas cosas más!

-Que estamos esperando, hay que entrar. Rainbow desesperada por tomar cidra, apresuro a todos a que entraran lo cual funciono. Al entrar todos, una persona se acerca al espejo, cada espejo manda a un diferente mundo, solo que tienen diferentes fechas para abrirse. Esa persona no le interesa el espejo de Equestria, se interesó más otro, si se prestaba suficiente atención, se podían ver grietas. Este espejo fue sellado para que las criaturas que habitaran hay, no pudieran salir, pero como Twilight modifico el espejo a Equestria, el sello que protegía a este mundo, se ha roto permitiendo el reinado de criaturas sobrenaturales.

-Pronto los sacare de allí, y yo lograre lo imposible. Junto a dos tontas. Suspirando, la persona misteriosa sale de ahí, pues en unas horas, sería el fin del mundo y Twilight caería ante ellas.

Después de alejarse, se puede ver por el cristal, ojos rojos escarlata, brillantes como para alumbrar una cueva entera, seguidas de una risa maquiavélica que penetraría hasta el más valiente.

-Sé que estas hay Pearl suffering, sé que aquí está tu reencarnación, pero no recuerdas lo poderosa que una vez fuiste, pero yo te ayudare. De un tono grave, y aterrador, los ojos poco a poco muestran en su reflejo a una persona, su silueta se pudo ver, pero con alas y orejas sin olvidar el cabello alargado, él estaba buscando a una de las mane 6, a Rainbow.


	2. El comienzo

El comienzo

Después de que todos entraran a la escuela, la Directora Celestia dio un anuncio importante:

-Queridos alumnos, como todos sabemos, hoy es la sorpresa, Twilight informo a Sunset Shimmer que vendría a visitarnos, así que le aremos una fiesta en su honor, las clases se cancelan, todos ayudaremos para esta bienvenida.

Tan entusiasmados, empezaron a trabajar pronto, todos se sentían felices de que su amiga regresara, pues era bien sabido que ella era una princesa que involucra mucho trabajo en su vida día a día.

-Hola chicas. No puedo esperar más para que Twilight llegue, la extraño mucho.

-Lo sabemos querida, pero creo que alguien la extraño más. Rarity señalo a Flash que estaba en la luna, no ponía atención a nada, tropezaba con todo como Derpy quien siempre se cae.

-Jeje sigue pensando en Twilight, voy a despertarlo. ¿Me ayudas Applejack?

-Claro terroncito.

Rainbow y Applejack se acercaron a Flash por atrás, estaban por hacerle cosquillas cuando la puerta de entrada al gimnasio se abre de golpe. Para sorpresa de las mane, unas antiguas enemigas volvieron, se veían seguras de sí mismas.

-¡¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?! Sunset se les acerco impidiendo que ellas avanzaran.

-Tranquilízate Sunset, o tendrás otro ataque de furia como la vez que empujaste a Rainbow.

-Y no olvides que te vas a transformar en un monstruo feo.

-Y que toda la gente te odie de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué pasaría, si Comet te abandona?

-No te atrevas a meterlo a él en esto.

-¡EL TE ABANDONARIA PORQUE ERES UN MONSTRUO, UNA CHICA QUE NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS NINGUN SENTIMIENTO EN TU CORAZON!

Las 3 empezaron a reír burlonamente de aquellos comentarios vulgares, todos se enfadaron por molestar a Sunset, aunque en el pasado fue malvada, hoy era una chica buena y bondadosa que la verdad cambio desde entonces toda la escuela la acepto. Triste por recordar el pasado, Sunset miro al piso, aguantando las ganas de llorar, pero unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos. Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie se pusieron delante de Sunset, por otro lado Comet fue con ella, dándole un abrazo para que se calmara, teniendo ganas de llorar, Sunset se desahogó con Comet.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hablarle así a Sunset?!

-Eso no fue divertido para nada.

-Pues para nosotras sí. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Las 3 empezaron a reír de forma maquiavélica burlándose aún más, hasta que Rainbow las callo.

-A si, ustedes ya no tienen magia, perdieron sus amuletos así que ahora son son chicas comunes y corrientes.

-Tal vez tengas razón Rainbow Dash pero no por mucho tiempo, prepárense porque una nueva batalla está por empezar. JAJAJAJAJAJA.

Las Dazzlings salieron del lugar por donde entraron con una mirada de confianza, pensando que esta vez si iban a ganar.

-¿A qué se refieren?

-No tengo la menor idea terroncito, pero de algo estoy segura, esas tres serpientes traman algo horrible.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sunset?

Sunset no respondió, solo siguió llorando, Comet giró la cabeza en signo de no, las chicas se entristecieron pues hace mucho que Sunset olvidó ese tema, y nadie se lo había recordado desde entonces era más feliz, hasta ahora.

Soarin, Cheese, Caramel, Fancy Pants, Big mac y Flash se acercaron, pensando que podían ayudar a Sunset, trataron de decirle que ellas no tenían razón solo querían lastimarla.

Nada funciono así que Comet y Sunset salieron de ese lugar para ir a una clase sola en donde pudieran calmarse.

 **Mientras tanto con las Dazzlings**

 **-** JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, eso fue divertido, la pobre Sunset, pobre, más bien un monstruo.

-Adagio tengo hambre, al menos pudimos ir a la cafetería, era ¡MARTES DE TACOS!

-Arg! ¡Otra vez con tu martes de tacos! ¡Deja de decir esa frase por amor a Celestia!

-Ok ok, iremos pero cuando sea otro día.

-Pero solamente hoy es M…

Pero Aria estaba cansada de esa frase, empujo a Sonata al piso, Adagio solo rodo los ojos molesta por aquellas 2.

-¡Aria eso dolió!

\- Y a mí que me importa eso, es cierto NADA.

-Eres una malvada.

-Sonata técnicamente somos malvadas.

-¡Cállense las 2 que ya no las soporto! ¡Pronto tendremos todo a nuestra merced pero mientras tanto, dejen de pelearse entendido!

-Si. Dijeron ambas avergonzadas porque su líder les gritara así.

 **Volviendo a donde la fiesta se preparaba**

 **-** Estoy preocupad por Sunset.

-Yo también Dashie, creo que lo mejor era dejarla con Comet.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Soarin.

-Sip.

-Al menos la fiesta podría alegrarla.

-Cierto Cheese, sigamos decorando.

-Applejack, me acompañarías por unas botellas, están allá en la clase de ciencias.

-Claro Caramel.

-¿Pinkie, Fluttershy, pueden ayudarme a ir por unos globos?

-Claro Rarity.

-Rápido quiero encontrar globos.

 **Mientras tanto con Sunset y Comet**

Sunset seguía llorando, no paraba de llorar, pues se sentía herida por tales palabras, después de tanto tiempo, ella por fin olvido su tan cruel pasado.

-Ya paso Sunset, ya.

-Pensé que la gente dejaría eso atrás, que no volvería a mí, termine por olvidarlo, gracias a ti, por fin pude ser feliz, pero ellas lo arruinaron.

-Puede que las personas no sean siempre amables, pero hay personas que también pueden ayudarte, como yo y tus amigas.

-¿Comet?

-¿Que sucede Sunset?

-¿Me puedes prometer algo?

-Claro lo que sea todo por ti.

-¿Me prometes que tú siempre estarás a mi lado, sin importar nada, me apoyaras, y nunca me dejaras de amar?

-Sunset… yo siempre te amare sin importar que. No importa en donde estés yo siempre te amare, mi bella unicornio.

-Gracias Comet, gracias.

Sunset cerró los ojos lentamente, metiéndose más profundo al abrazo cálido, quedando profundamente dormida, poco a poco, Comet también se empezó a dormir hasta que los 2 estaban recargados en una pared durmiendo.

Justo en ese instante, las orejas de Sunset salieron, su hermoso cabello pelirrojo se alargó, dejando ver a la hermosa metamorfosis de Sunset.

 **Volviendo con Rainbow Dash y Soarin**

-Rainbow, ¿tú crees que la amenaza de las Dazzlings sea verdad?

-La verdad no se en que creer pero si ellas tratan algo, seguro las derrotaremos, pues somos los elementos de la harmonía en este mundo claro. Jejeje.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando te transformaste frente a mí, me volví un loco.

-Si. Usamos un hechizo para borrar la memoria, pues el asunto de la magia estaba llegando a las redes sociales, de ahí a los policías, luego al FBI y a estudios de científicos, así que borramos la memoria de todos, pero la forma en que nos transformamos va tomando muchos métodos, por ejemplo, cuando tocamos música, cuando hacemos un acto que represente nuestro elemento, o cuando estamos con una persona a la cual amamos de verdad. Por eso te estaba evitando, las chicas y yo tratábamos de que no sucediera otra vez el asunto de la magia pero como tú y los chicos, siguieron intentando sus intentos de llegar a nosotras, nos transformamos frente a ustedes y ahora toda la escuela recuerda el asunto de la magia.

-Cierto y perdón cuando me comporte como un loco.

-No importa al menos tú y yo estamos aquí juntos.

En eso, Rainbow le planta un beso a Soarin, ambos sonrojados por ese acto, pero aun así siguen besándose.

 **VARIAS HORAS DESPUES**

Twilight llega al mundo humano con tanta felicidad de poder ver a sus amigas de nuevo, todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida con los brazos abiertos llevándola a una fiesta organizada para ella, donde todos gozaron de la bienvenida de Twilight, estando felices de poder tener asuntos más normales.

-Twilight, estoy feliz de estar contigo de nuevo.

-Creo que debo decir lo mismo Flash.

Amos sonrojados, empezaron a hacerse cumplidos lindos entre ambos, mientras que algunas personas se reían de como ellos 2 se sonrojaban tan seguido.

-¿Big mac?

-¿Sip?

-¿Crees que tu pudieras ayudarme con algo?

-Sip

-Este es el plan.

Fluttershy se acercó al oído de Big Mac para contarle su plan, el cual involucra a las parejas que conocemos, incluyendo a una.

 **Volviendo de nuevo con las Dazzlings**

Adagio estaba en una cueva sola buscando un libro que ella escondió hay un libro que podría bloquear magia proveniente de Equestria.

-Donde esta ese libro, debería estar por aquí.

Tan desesperada, ella tropezó con algo cayendo a un oyó profundo en el cual estaba la caja con el libro, era una vieja caja de madera, con el símbolo de Starl Wil el barbado, era una S con una W ambas combinadas creando una sola letra. Rápidamente, ella cogió la caja, buscando la cerradura, hasta encontrarla, ella busca en sus bolsillos hasta encontrara una llave de diamantes hechizada.

Cuando abrió la caja, se vieron muchos diamantes, ninguno le intereso a Adagio, moviendo todos, en el fondo encontró un diamante desgastado y viejo, de un color rojo cristalino con muchas grietas, aunque pareciera que no tenía valor, era el diamante más valioso, incluso más valioso que el diamante más grande del todo el universo.

Después de salir de ese oyó, se fue hacia otro túnel, hay en una pared, se encontraba el libro, de un color verde grisáceo, con las letras S y W, así ella salió de ese horrible lugar sin dejar rastro alguno.

Después de caminar un largo tiempo, llega a una vieja cabaña abandonada en donde Aria y Sonata dormían, entro por la vieja puerta de madera sin hacer ruido alguno, se acercó a las chicas para despertarlas pues ya era el momento de romper el espejo,

-Aria, Sonata, arriba ya es hora.

-Cinco minutos más mamá.

-No soy tu mamá Sonta, así que levántate.

-Vamos Sonata, o Adagio se enfadara más todavía.

-Está bien.

Luego de unos minutos, ambas salieron de aquel lugar para ir al portal en el cual las grietas aumentaban cada hora, el sello estaba casi destrozado pero de todas formas hacía falta mucho poder para romperlo, para eso era el diamante y el libro.

 **A la escuela otra vez**

Fluttershy y Big Mac pusieron muérdagos por varias partes de la escuela esperando a que sea el momento justo para las parejas.

-Atención a todos, Fluttershy tiene un anuncio que dar.

-Gracias directora Celestia. Quisiera pedirles un favor a todos, pudieran ir todos con sus respectivas parejas.

Todas las personas fueron con sus parejas mientras que las personas solas, se sentaban en la mesa, esperando a ver que sucedía.

-Bien, primero quisiera que Twilight pasara aquí al frente, y también Flash por favor.

Ambos confundidos, fueron con Fluttershy, esperando a tener respuestas sobre lo que estaba hablando.

-Bueno, como he visto a muchas personas felices, Big Mac y yo quisimos hacer un regalo para todos.

Big Mac jaló una palanca, permitiendo que los muérdagos cayeran y se colgaran arriba de cada pareja, todos se sonrojaron por ver los muérdagos, sabiendo lo que seguía.

Rápidamente, empezaron a besarse las parejas, con sus caras sonrojadas completamente, en eso, Derpy pone sobre Twilight y Flash un muérdago haciendo que se sonrojen. Poco a poco, se iban acercando sus caras empezando a sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que sus labios se tocaron creando un lindo y profundo beso entre ellos, ambos sonrojados a nivel tomate, pues estaban a la vista de todos.

Afuera de la escuela en la estatua de la escuela, las Dazzlings se acercaron al espejo, haciendo un círculo alrededor de él, Adagio empezó a leer el libro, diciendo frases sin sentido. Al final, el viejo diamante, se transformó en un hermoso rubí rojo fuego, brillando cada vez más, Adagio lanza el diamante al espejo, rompiéndolo completamente. Siluetas negras salen, rodeando a las Dazzlings, llevándoselas consigo a un lugar muy lejos, mientras que siluetas de otros colores, se dirigen hacia otro lado que no era abandonado completamente.

El cielo se empieza a obscurecer, relámpagos surgen llamando la atención de todo en la escuela quienes se asoman para ver qué pasa.

De tantos relámpagos, Sunset y Comet se despiertan para ver el horrible clima, aunque no se percataron de transformación de Sunset.

Cuando todos ven el clima, unas risas malévolas se escuchan por todo el lugar, asustando a todos los presentes.


	3. Las nuevas Dazzlings

**LAS NUEVAS DAZZLINGS**

 **Previamente en El fin de todo**

 _Rainbow y Applejack se acercaron a Flash por atrás, estaban por hacerle cosquillas cuando la puerta de entrada al gimnasio se abre de golpe. Para sorpresa de las mane, unas antiguas enemigas volvieron, se veían seguras de sí mismas._

…

 _-¡EL TE ABANDONARIA PORQUE ERES UN MONSTRUO, UNA CHICA QUE NO TIENE SENTIMIENTOS NINGUN SENTIMIENTO EN TU CORAZON!_

…

 _-A si, ustedes ya no tienen magia, perdieron sus amuletos así que ahora son chicas comunes y corrientes._

 _-Tal vez tengas razón Rainbow Dash pero no por mucho tiempo, prepárense porque una nueva batalla está por empezar. JAJAJAJAJAJA._

…

 _-¿Te encuentras bien Sunset?_

 _Sunset no respondió, solo siguió llorando, Comet giró la cabeza en signo de no, las chicas se entristecieron pues hace mucho que Sunset olvidó ese tema, y nadie se lo había recordado desde entonces era más feliz, hasta ahora._

…

 _-¿Comet?_

 _-¿Que sucede Sunset?_

 _-¿Me puedes prometer algo?_

 _-Claro lo que sea todo por ti._

 _-¿Me prometes que tú siempre estarás a mi lado, sin importar nada, me apoyaras, y nunca me dejaras de amar?_

 _-Sunset… yo siempre te amare sin importar que. No importa en donde estés yo siempre te amare, mi bella unicornio._

…

 _Cuando abrió la caja, se vieron muchos diamantes, ninguno le intereso a Adagio, moviendo todos, en el fondo encontró un diamante desgastado y viejo, de un color rojo cristalino con muchas grietas, aunque pareciera que no tenía valor, era el diamante más valioso, incluso más valioso que el diamante más grande del todo el universo._

…

 _Rápidamente, empezaron a besarse las parejas, con sus caras sonrojadas completamente, en eso, Derpy pone sobre Twilight y Flash un muérdago haciendo que se sonrojen. Poco a poco, se iban acercando sus caras empezando a sentir la respiración del otro, hasta que sus labios se tocaron creando un lindo y profundo beso entre ellos, ambos sonrojados a nivel tomate, pues estaban a la vista de todos._

…

 _, Adagio lanza el diamante al espejo, rompiéndolo completamente. Siluetas negras salen, rodeando a las Dazzlings, llevándoselas consigo a un lugar muy lejos, mientras que siluetas de otros colores, se dirigen hacia otro lado que no era abandonado completamente._

…

 _El cielo se empieza a obscurecer, relámpagos surgen llamando la atención de todo en la escuela quienes se asoman para ver qué pasa._

…

 _Cuando todos ven el clima, unas risas malévolas se escuchan por todo el lugar, asustando a todos los presentes._

 _EL FIN DE TODO._

-¿Twilight, que sucede?

-Eh yo yo….

-Chicos, creo que esto tiene que ver con las Dazzlings.

-Tienes razón Sunset, y desde cuando te transformaste.

-No lo note, pero gracias de todas formas.

-¿Cómo tienen magia las Dazzlings?

-¿Twilight, tu sabes algo?

-Yo yo,…. No sé nada. Pensé que en este mundo no había magia, a menos que algún objeto sea traído aquí.

-Creo que esas sabandijas encontraron algo con magia pero como.

-Eso quiero saber Applejack.

-Ya somos 2 Rainbow.

En ese instante, una chica de piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos morados, se acercó a Twilight, pues no sabían que hacer, dependían de ella en este asunto de magia.

-¿Twilight?

-¿Que sucede?

-Que hacemos, no queremos molestarte para esto.

-Vayan a las clases, escóndanse en donde puedan, ayúdense entre sí.

-Ok.

Así, todos empezaron a correr, buscando donde esconderse de esta emboscada, ayudándose entre sí, todo resulto. Las mane le dijeron a los chicos que fueran, pero ellos se negaron a irse y dejarlas solas. Las chicas trataron de convencerlos pero nada funciono, así que ellos se quedaron, listos para impedir que algo les pases a las que tanto amaban.

 **Con las Dazzlings**

Las 3 estaban inconscientes desde un buen rato atrás, aunque no recordarían lo sucedido después de ser llevadas por ellos. Adagio fue la primera en levantarse, algo adolorida sin recordar nada, empezó a rascarse la nuca cuando sintió un líquido saliente de su cuello, al tocar ese líquido y ponerlo frente a ella, entro en pánico, estaba sangrando rápidamente. Lo más rápido que pudo, se levantó y salió corriendo de aquel lugar obscuro y lúgubre, pero al tocar la luz del sol, un horrible dolor se produjo en esa extremidad de su cuerpo, como si le impidiera salir, un tremendo grito de dolor se escuchó por los alrededores, al final, ella callo de rodillas al piso respirando agitadamente. Detrás de ella, una persona venia caminando, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Adagio, haciendo que ella se asuste y de media vuelta para ver a una mujer, de piel blanca, ojos rojos brillantes, tenía su cabello café rojizo muy largo, de sus rojos y finos labios, dos colmillos sobresalían, dando un shock a Adagio. La mujer traía puesto una camisa de tirantes negra con rasguños en ella, un pantalón negro con círculos rojos, unas botas rojas pero dañadas, cuchillas puestas por toda su cintura, esperando a ser usadas por ella.

-¿Quie…quién eres?

Ninguna respuesta salió de ella, solo se le vio bajar la cabeza hacia abajo, Adagio confundida, se acercó más para tratar de obtener respuestas. La mujer sonrió con malicia frente a ella, dio 2 pasos hacia atrás para desaparecer, en ventisca negra, dejando a Adagio de nuevo sola pero con la advertencia de no salir. Trato varias veces de tocar los rayos del sol, pero por más que lo intentara, más dolor sentía, in resultado alguno, se rindió, recargándose contra las piedras, al lado de la luz a la cual tanto anhelaba tocar sin sentir dolor alguno.

-¿Adagio?

Una voz aguda provino detrás de Adagio, una voz aguda pero familiar para ella, sabiendo que era Sonata, solo se limitó a voltear a verla de reojo sin prestar mucha atención, al verla, se podía ver una gran confusión en su rostro, y su mano derecha goteando de sangre, tenía los ojos humedecidos, con desesperación de entrar en llanto.

-¿Adagio?

-Estamos bien Sonata, solo no vuelvas a salir nunca de día nunca del lugar en el que te encuentres.

-Adagio, tengo miedo, no sé qué está pasando, me estoy asustando, ¿y porque estamos sangrando?

-Te refieres a esto, en eso Adagio se levanta su cabello para mostrar el mismo patrón de sangrado que el de Sonata.

-Tu también estas sangrando, y que hay de Aria.

-No lo sé, solo eh estado aquí, esperando a ver, que sucede.

-Aria, despierta por favor vamos arriba.

-No la podrás despertar, ella tiene que hacerlo sola, trate de despertarte pero nunca abriste un ojo.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

-Solo recuerdo a nosotras, frente al espejo, lance la gema hasta romper el cristal, unas sombras grises salieron, haciendo un circulo a nuestro alrededor, hasta que todo se hizo negro.

-Yo también solo recuerdo eso.

-Apúntenme a la lista.

-Por fin despiertas Aria.

-Siento que no eh dormido en años, estoy tan cansada.

-Adagio dice que no salgamos a luz del sol.

-Eso es nuevo y exactamente la razón es….

-Esta…

Sacando su mano lentamente, se puede ver humo salir de la mano de Adagio, también se escuchaba aquel sonido de que algo se freía, soportando ese tremendo dolor, metió su mano rápidamente a la obscuridad, raídamente, las heridas causadas sanan como si nunca el sol la hubiera tocado.

-Estas bien Adagio, eso tuvo que doler.

-Sí, duele pero sana rápidamente eso es lo bueno.

-Diablos, ahora no podemos salir allá afuera.

-En efecto mis queridas, si pueden, solo que les hace falta, esto.

Detrás de las 3, un hombre misterioso sale de las sombras sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, al igual que aquella mujer de antes, grandes y blancos colmillos se veían salir de la boca asustando a las presentes. En su mano derecha, los 3 collares de diamantes rojos que ellas perdieron en la batalla de las bandas, solo que estaban compuestas del rubí que rompió el cristal del espejo.

-Como las tienes contigo, si fueron destruidas por las Raimbooms.

-¿Nadie les dijo que podían volver a ser construidos si se tenía la suficiente magia en algún objeto con magia? Que lastima porque así hubieran tenido su retorno ante aquellas chicas que tú nombraste.

-Esos collares so se podían reconstruir, es imposible.

-Nada es imposible para mi querida Adagio.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Así como el de Sonata y Aria, ustedes me los dijeron.

-¡QUE!

-PERO SI NO RECORDAMOS NADA.

-No recuerdan nada, pero más adelante lo harán, eso está seguro.

-Una pregunta, ¿porque no podemos salir de este obscuro lugar?

-Jeje, déjeme contarles quienes somos…

 _Mi nombre es Heartblood, hijo segundo de Dracula._

 _Nosotros somos vampiros, criaturas mitológicas que solo son leyendas en varias dimensiones, pero en algunas, somos reales y temidos por los humanos, ustedes nos liberaron de nuestra prisión, pues nuestro mundo fue amenazado por una criatura extraña que muy pocos conocen, el dios del inframundo, está prohibido decir su nombre, el destruyo nuestra dimensión, haciendo que todo ser vivo, muera o deje de existir, pero gracias a ustedes, estamos aquí en este nuevo mundo, muy hambrientos esperando la señal de ataque a toda la ciudad._

-¿Pero porque mis colegas y yo estamos sangrando de nuestro cuello?

-Porque ustedes fueron mordidas por nosotros, ustedes se ofrecieron para alimentarnos, por eso están tan débiles. Pero en una hora, su transformación se abra completado, serán vampiras, creo que ya empezaron a ver algunos síntomas.

-¿Te refieres al horrible dolor que sentí cuando toque la luz? Creo que ya lo note.

-Pero ya vieron sus dientes.

-¿Nuestros dientes?

Heartblood movió su mano un poco, haciendo aparecer un espejo en el cual las 3 vieron sus dientes, de los cuales los colmillos empezaron a sobresalir un poco.

-Ahora señoritas, no les recomiendo estar cerca del sol.

Como el tiempo transcurría, el sol se movía, entrando más a la cueva, quemando la mano derecha de Adagio, ella rápidamente noto el dolor, cuando se movió, se trasladó tan rápido que llego atrás de Heartblood en 1 segundo. Aria y Sonata sorprendidas, de haber visto a su colega en una esquina y en el siguiente segundo en otra.

-Al parecer ya sus poderes están iniciando. Sera mejor que me acompañen.

Así, las 3 se fueron a los más profundo de la cueva, sin saber que les esperaba en un futuro cercano.

 **Volviendo a la escuela**

Las mane 7 cogieron sus elementos de la harmonía, en esta dimensión, los elemento de cada quien eran distintos, no como Equestria que eran iguales.

Twilight tenía su corona de oro con su elemento en él, pero algo irregular, era que tenía una vara de oro con forma de cuerno de un unicornio, también al contacto con su elemento, su metamorfosis inicio, dejando ver a nuestra Twilight, con orejas de poni, alas y su cabello alargado.

Rainbow tenía su elemento como un cinturón de oro que rodeaba su cintura completa, junto con guantes dorados que dejaban libres los dedos. Igual que Twilight, estaba en su forma poni.

Pinkie pie tenía su elemento de la risa en un sombrero (sombrerero loco) de color dorado, y su moño morado, cambiaba de color a dorado. Igual que las 2 anteriores, en sus forma poni.

Applejack tenía su elemento en su sombrero de oro, junto con una cuerda brillante que era manejada por Applejack. Igual en forma poni.

Fluttershy tenía su elemento en una mascada color dorado, y varias flores doradas en su cabello.

(Forma poni)

Rarity tenía su elemento en un collar de cadena dorada, con sus brazaletes de oro alargados para hacer unos brazaletes que llegaban hasta los codos. (Forma poni)

Y Sunset, que en este mundo descubrió una gema que le pertenecía que era un equivalente a los elementos de la harmonía, su chaqueta se transformaba en oro, con un collar ligado a ella que sostenía el elemento de Sunset. (Si también forma poni).

Ellas intentarían ver el asunto que provocaba todo esto, pero sin saber las horribles consecuencias que Rainbow sufriría en un futuro cercano.

 **Eso es todo por ahora, como verán, me esfuerzo mucho para describir y que se entienda la mayoría, y si hay una escena o algún personaje que quieras ver, solo pídemelo, y el dibujo estará en Deviantart. Perdón por no publicar ayer, pero tuve que acompañar a mi mamá todo el día, dejándome sin tiempo de escribir esto así que perdón.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**

 **Paris fuera**

 **;P**


	4. Lo que un taco provoca

**Al ataque**

 **Previamente en El fin de todo**

 _Pensé que en este mundo no había magia, a menos que algún objeto sea traído aquí._

…

 _Detrás de ella, una persona venia caminando, pone su mano sobre el hombro de Adagio, haciendo que ella se asuste y de media vuelta para ver a una mujer, de piel blanca, ojos rojos brillantes, tenía su cabello café rojizo muy largo, de sus rojos y finos labios, dos colmillos sobresalían, dando un shock a Adagio. La mujer traía puesto una camisa de tirantes negra con rasguños en ella, un pantalón negro con círculos rojos, unas botas rojas pero dañadas, cuchillas puestas por toda su cintura, esperando a ser usadas por ella._

…

 _Detrás de las 3, un hombre misterioso sale de las sombras sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, al igual que aquella mujer de antes, grandes y blancos colmillos se veían salir de la boca asustando a las presentes. En su mano derecha, los 3 collares de diamantes rojos que ellas perdieron en la batalla de las bandas, solo que estaban compuestas del rubí que rompió el cristal del espejo._

…

 _Mi nombre es Heartblood, hijo segundo de Dracula._

 _Nosotros somos vampiros, criaturas mitológicas que solo son leyendas en varias dimensiones, pero en algunas, somos reales y temidos por los humanos, ustedes nos liberaron de nuestra prisión, pues nuestro mundo fue amenazado por una criatura extraña que muy pocos conocen, el dios del inframundo, está prohibido decir su nombre, el destruyo nuestra dimensión, haciendo que todo ser vivo, muera o deje de existir, pero gracias a ustedes, estamos aquí en este nuevo mundo, muy hambrientos esperando la señal de ataque a toda la ciudad._

 _-¿Pero porque mis colegas y yo estamos sangrando de nuestro cuello?_

 _-Porque ustedes fueron mordidas por nosotros, ustedes se ofrecieron para alimentarnos, por eso están tan débiles. Pero en una hora, su transformación se abra completado, serán vampiras, creo que ya empezaron a ver algunos síntomas._

…

 _Aria y Sonata sorprendidas, de haber visto a su colega en una esquina y en el siguiente segundo en otra._

…

 _Las mane 7 cogieron sus elementos de la harmonía, en esta dimensión, los elemento de cada quien eran distintos, no como Equestria que eran iguales._

…

 _Ellas intentarían ver el asunto que provocaba todo esto, pero sin saber las horribles consecuencias que Rainbow sufriría en un futuro cercano._

 **El fin de todo**

Las mane 7 buscaron alrededor del espejo cualquier señal de magia, pero lo que les sorprendió mas, fue ver el espejo roto, no el portal a Equestria, sino a otra dimensión que podría ser peligrosa para ellos.

-Twilight, el espejo está roto.-Dijo Applejack viendo a Twilight con estres, ambas preocupadas por que pasaria.

-¿El portal a Equestria?-Pregunto, pensando por un momento que no volveria a casa jamas ahora que el espejo estaba roto

-No, otro pero creo que ha de llevar a otra dimensión, y supongo que las Dazzlings tienen algo que ver.-Sugirio Rainbow cruzando los brazos para voltear hacia Twilight.

-Eso quisiera creer Rainbow, pero talvez este abierto por alguna constelación o algo así.-Aclaro la princesa preocupada, aunque en el fondo sentia que era una mentira lo que decia.

-Tienes razón terroncito.-Applejack, como siempre con su acento granjero, poniendo su mano en el hombro de la princesa con mirada preocupada.

-¿No quiero interrumpir pero que sucederá si alguna creatura atraviesa el portal y viene a este mundo?-Agrego Fluttershy aterrorizada, pensando en las horribles criaturas que se encuentran en ese mundo.

-No lo sabemos aún querida.-Rarity trato de calmar los nervios de Fluttershy quien pensaba en el futuro.

-Me preocupa que tengamos que pelear con otro asunto de magia, después de poder relajarnos un poco de ese asunto.-Dijo Sunset, cansada de la rutina de magia. Un mechón rebelde resbalaba por su frente, sintiendo el cosquilleo, ella lo agarro y lo devolvió a su lugar.

-Cierto Sunset, aunque siempre termina todo bien, lo que lo hace más divertido.-Contesto Pinkie inflando globos para luego salir flotando a unos metros de altura.

-Tienes razón Pinkie, no hay que dejar intimidarnos por esto.-Con seguridad, Rainbow miro a las chicas, todas sonrieron aceptando este nuevo reto.

-¡Wiiiiiiii! ¡Un globo!-Grito Cheese a todo pulmon, apareciendo detras de las chicas, justo entonces los chicos llegaron.

-Nunca cambias Cheese.-Aclaro Comet riendo un poco por el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Flash, podrían tú y los chicos mover las piezas rotas por favor?-Pregunto amablemente Twilight, sonrojandose un poco, pues se beso con Flash frente a toda la escuela hace unos segundos.

-Claro Twilight. Vamos, empecemos a mover esto.-Contesto Flash con las mejillas rosas para luego ir con los chicos al espejo.

Así, los 7 chicos empezaron a mover los vidrios rotos, mientras que las chicas usaban hechizos de rastreo de magia. Sin resultado alguno, las chicas se conformaron con aquel espejo. Se alcanzaba a ver cosas negras moverse en círculos, todas en un mismo patrón, dando forma a diferentes figuras. Applejack acerco su mano para ver lo que era, pero al estar tan cerca, la cosa negra atrapo la mano de AJ, queriendo llevarla hacia adentro de ese mundo desconocido para ella y sus amigos.

-¡Ayuda!-Asustada, sintiendo algo pegajoso en su muñeca pero el aire frió en las puntas de sus dedos correspondientes a la mano atrapada, pensó muchas cosas a la vez, nublando su mente.

-¡Applejack!-Caramel asustado, reacciono primero que los otros, para agarrar a su novia de la mano que quedaba libre.

-Esta cosa, es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.-Dijo Soarin ayudando a Caramel, pero luego los otros se unieron para tratar de ayudar.

-Traten de usar la soga.-Sugirio Applejack forcejeando.

-¡Prepárate cosa babosa, porque estas por enfrentar un ataque de magia poderoso!-Dijo Rainbow preparando su ataque de magia junto a las demas.

Así, las 6 amigas combinaron sus ataques en uno solo, creando un potente rayo arcoiris que libero a Applejack de esa cosa extraña que trato de llevársela.

-Gracias chicas.-Libre de ir a un mundo desconosido, abrazo a sus amigas, dandoles las gracias repetidas veces.

-Da las gracias luego, eso aún no termina.-Agrego Sunset viendo hacía el espejo con enojo.

-Tienes razón.-Viendo a Sunset a los ojos, ambas se leyeron el pensamiento, "nos esperan muchas aventuras"

-Esperen, encontré algo.-La fiestera se acerco a una parte del suelo en la que sus ojos azules se fijaron con atención.

Pinkie pie encontró en el piso liquido rojo esparcido por una parte cerca del espejo, ella pensó que era ponche de frutas, así que tomo un poco para llevárselo a la boca. Al probar el sabor, escupe todo lo que puede quejándose de aquel horrible sabor en su lengua.

-Asqueroso.

-¿Qué es esto?-Pregunto Fancy acercandose a la pelirosa.

-Es…. ¡¿SANGRE!?-Dijo Comet reconociendo el color rojo que estudio en clase.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Rainbow acercandose para echar un ojo.

-Sí, definitivamente es sangre.-Agrego Caramel viendo junto a comet.

-Sip.(Big Mac)

-¿Pero como abra llegado hasta aquí?-Pregunto Soarin tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que sucede.

-Yo opino que una persona famosa estuvo aquí y fue lastimado por sus fans.( Fancy con sus teorias)

Todos pusieron caras de tortura, obviamente esa no sería la razón, esa era una teoría muy…. Inútil.

-¿Qué, es una teoría?-Dijo Cheese tratando de apoyar a su amigo.

-Yo si te creo Fancy.

-Gracias dama Rarity.

-Yo no creo que esa sea la razón, sin ofender claro.-Murmuro Fluttershy casi apenas para aquella teoría.

-Más vale saber que sucede.-Dijo Rainbow pensando en más explicaciones.

-Tengo mis razones de pensar que son las Dazzlings.-Aclaro Sunset de esta nueva teoría.

-Eso quiero saber Sunset.-Comento Twilight mirando al cielo para pensar y aclarar su mente.

 **En la obscura cueva en donde estaban las Dazzlings**

Sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaban caminando, las 3 jovencitas empezaron a dudar de Hearthblood, pero que otra opción tenia. Siguieron caminando un poco más hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, aproximadamente 2 metros de alto. El viejo chirrido se escuchó, rocas pequeñas cayeron de arriba. Sorprendidas por tal paisaje frente a ellas, personas manipulando el metal para transformarlo en objetos, o casas, cuarteles etc.

-Miren y asómbrense, la nueva ciudad yace aquí, en donde los grandes vivirán.

-Una pregunta, aquí tienen MARTES DE TACOS.

Atrás de Sonta, se pudo ver a Aria quien rodeaba los ojos y Adagio quien se pegaba en la cara por esa pregunta tan tonta.

-Que es un ¿Taco?

 _ **-¡AS OFENDIDO AL ORDEN DEL UNIVERSO DE LOS TACOS!**_

-Enserio, que es un taco, porque nosotros comemos 1 cosa que nunca ha cambiado.

Aria estuvo sujetando a Sonata quien trataba de liberarse forcejeando para denunciarlo al orden del universo de los tacos, Adagio se adelantó y dijo que ella era una tonta retrasada. Hearthblood solo ignoro aquella escena tan cómo llamarla, ridícula, lo que le hizo pensar que fueron liberados por unas tontas que no tienen idea de lo serio que esto es.

-Este será una largooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo día.-Penso Aria para ella misma.

-Entonces, tú eres el hijo segundo, quien es tu hermano mayor.

-A mi hermano Black knife, él está con mi padre en estos momentos planeando la conquista de este nuevo mundo.

-Así que él es tu hermano mayor.

-Eh notado que tú eres mejor que las demás, Adagio.

-Estas en lo cierto, ellas se pelean todo el tiempo y nunca ven el lado serio de las cosas.

-Tú tienes muchas cualidades que ellas no, como la inteligencia, la socialización y no olvidemos que eres más guapa que ellas.

-Ya sé a qué estás jugando, pero creme no soy una presa fácil.

Susurrando las últimas palabras en el oído de Hearthblood, Adagio lo dijo de una manera picara y algo sonrojada por tal comentario. Luego de eso, ella se aleja dirigiéndose con sus colegas que estaban peleando otra vez, se dispuso a separarlas pero en vez de eso, en eso a mandar miradas picaras a Hearthblood o cualquier chico que viera para darle celos. En sus adentros, pensó que no sería una presa fácil, pues ya fue víctima de un hombre así que esta vez, ella no sería la indefensa en este caso.

Sonata seguía molesta pues nadie sabía lo que era un taco, lo que la hizo cambiar de personalidad a una amargada que se enfadaba en todo igual que Aria , por ese comportamiento, Aria se sorprendió de que Sonata cambiara tanto solo por un …

…TACO.

 **-¿¡Y tú qué vez?! ¿¡Me estas tomando el pelo o qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelear nena, pues hagámoslo?!**

-Sonata…

 **-¡A conque tú también eh!**

-Sonata.

 **-¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que eres valiente!**

-Sonata!

 **-Vamos arreglemos esto de una vez.**

-¡Sonata!

 **-¡Anda a que eres cobarde!**

 **-¡SONATA!**

-No interrumpas Aria.

- **¡** **SONATA!**

-Dije que no interrumpas.

 **-¡ES EL COLMO!**

-Silencio.

 **-¡SONATA DUSK! ¡VEN AQUÍ EN SEGUIDA POR LA ORDEN DEL MULTITACO DEL PARALELISMO DE UNIVERSO TACO DE LAS TACATAS SEGUNDAS DE CONDE DON TACO SEGUNDO**

Furiosa por el comportamiento de su amiga, Aria uso la frase rara a la que Sonata obedece sin importar quien la diga, con su forma de sirena y los ojos rojos de tal enojo que asusto hasta el más valiente, incluyendo a Adagio, Aria se encontraba flotando detrás de Sonta quien voltio lentamente con una sonrisa forzada de ver a su colega así.

-Jeje, hola Aria.

 **-¡Ahora escúchame bien, quiero que pares de discutir y que me des 400 vueltas a todo el campo!**

-¿Pero qué campo?

 **-¡¿Quién TE DIO PERMISO PARA HABLAR?! ¡PERO AS ESAS VUELTAS YA SOLDADO YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA YA!**

Así Sonata empezó a correr como una loca tratando de huir de Aria quien le gritaba a que fuera más rápido. Adagio vio toda la escena, estaba en shock por eso ya que jamás había pasado esto antes.

-Creo que ella ya descubrió su transformación completa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es cuando te enojas tanto haciendo que una gran cantidad de poder fluya a través de ti haciendo que actúes desenfrenadamente.

-Eso no me lo esperaba.

-Te acostumbraras.

…

 **Hola, perdón por no publicar ayer, pero los Lunes y Miércoles llego hasta las 8 de la noche a mi casa, y como tengo escuela, ya saben lo que sigue. Esta vez, quise centrarme mas en las Dazzlings para que la duda se propague en Adagio de si dejarse llevar por la lujuria, en un futuro cercano sabrán de la relación que ella tenía.**

 **Hasta entonces este es el capítulo, soy muy mala para crear conversaciones entre muchos, también una razón de que me centrara más en las Dazzligs.**

 **Adiós.**


	5. La magia siempre tiene un precio

**La magia siempre tiene un precio**

 **Prviamente en el fin de todo Equestria girls**

 _Así, los 7 chicos empezaron a mover los vidrios rotos, mientras que las chicas usaban hechizos de rastreo de magia. Sin resultado alguno, las chicas se conformaron con aquel espejo, se alcanzaba a ver cosas negras moverse en círculos, Applejack acerco su mano para ver lo que era, pero al estar tan cerca, la cosa negra atrapo la mano de AJ, queriendo llevarla hacia adentro de ese mundo desconocido para ella y sus amigos._

…

 _-¿Qué es esto?_

 _-Es…. ¡¿SANGRE!?_

…

 _-¡AS OFENDIDO AL ORDEN DEL UNIVERSO DE LOS TACOS!_

…

 _-Eh notado que tú eres mejor que las demás, Adagio._

 _-Estas en lo cierto, ellas se pelean todo el tiempo y nunca ven el lado serio de las cosas._

 _-Tú tienes muchas cualidades que ellas no, como la inteligencia, la socialización y no olvidemos que eres más guapa que ellas._

 _-Ya sé a qué estás jugando, pero creme no soy una presa fácil._

…

 _Así Sonata empezó a correr como una loca tratando de huir de Aria quien le gritaba a que fuera más rápido. Adagio vio toda la escena, estaba en shock por eso ya que jamás había pasado esto antes._

 _-Creo que ella ya descubrió su transformación completa._

 _-¿Qué es eso?_

 _-Es cuando te enojas tanto haciendo que una gran cantidad de poder fluya a través de ti haciendo que actúes desenfrenadamente._

 _-Eso no me lo esperaba._

 _-Te acostumbraras._

El fin de todo Equestria girls

 **Con las mane 6**

Twilight decidió separarse en grupos para encontrar cualquier rastro, de magia, o sangre, algo que las lleve directo al responsable. Eran 4 personas por grupo, 2 con magia y 2 sin magia, en el primer grupo esta Twilight, Flash, Fluttershy y Big Mac, segundo equipo, Rainbow, Applejack, Caramel y Soarin, tercer equipo, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Cheese, Fancy, Sunset y Comet se quedaron adentro para calmar a los estudiantes quienes temblaban de tal horror que les viniera a la mente.

 **Con el primer equipo**

-Bien chicos, tendremos que ir a los alrededores de la escuela, para crear un perímetro, así tal vez descubramos algo.

-Twilight, escucho a los animales de los alrededores, me dicen que las Dazzlings si tuvieron que ver en esto.

-Sip.

-Twilight, que tal si algo peligroso salió del portal.

-Es lo que más me asusta

Los 4 conversaban sobre teorías de cualquier ataque de las Dazzlings, pero nada les parecía lógico, aunque a los lejos, un grito de terror y dolor se escuchó, haciendo que los 4 volteen para correr hacia allá.

 **Con el tercer equipo**

-Pinkie, deja de saltar.

-Perdón Rarity es solo que saltar me hace feliz.

-A mí también.

-Ellos nunca cambian.

-Si Fancy, tienes razón.

-Uh, y ¿de qué creen que sea este ataque? ¡Un monstruo gigante, o un monstruo gigante de 3 cabezas o un monstruo gigante de 3 cabezas de pastel!

-Dudo que alguna de las 3 opciones sirva.

-¡¿Y si es un monstruo gigante de 3 cabezas de pastel y doble porción de chocolate!?

-Cheese, esa teoría no sirve.

Igual que el primer equipo, a lo lejos, un grito de dolor y desesperación alarmo a todo ser que lo escuchara, moviendo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas, corrieron para ver el asunto.

 **Con el segundo equipo**

-Applejack, ¿qué locuras crees que enfrentaremos ahora?

-No lo sé Rainbow, pero esas sabandijas hacen lo que sea solo para tener poder, pero la pregunta que siempre me ago. ¿Que ganan obteniendo poder de otros?

-Cierto, a veces no sé porque se molestan en hacer todas las luchas.

-Cada vez las personas están más sedientas de poder.

-Buen punto.

Pero su charla, es interrumpida cuando ven a Comet correr, pero corriendo desesperado, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Cerca, muy cerca el grito de alguien se escucha, gritando y pidiendo auxilio, como estaban a poca distancia, lograron reconocer la voz de Sunset, era ella quien gritaba desesperadamente con horror. Corriendo detrás de Comet, se acercan para ver algo inesperado, algo olvidado en el pasado algo imposible de volver a ver.

 **Antes de que esto pasara**

Sunset y Comet se encontraban adentro en la escuela, calmando a los estudiantes que tenían ataques de pánico, miedo etc, pero la mayoría al ver a Sunset en su forma de metamorfosis, se sintieron a salvo, pues ellos conocían la fuerza de la magia que ella poseía.

-Sunset, ve a ver si hay más estudiantes en la escuela que no estén aquí .

-Voy de inmediato, ahora regreso Comet.

-Tengo plena confianza en que lo aras.

Sunset busco por toda la escuela, encontrando 3 estudiantes que estaban encerrados en el baño temblando de miedo. Al salir los 3, siguieron a Sunset, se toparon con una persona, quien estaba sentada en la mesa de la cafetería estática sin decir o mover un solo musculo.

-Em, amigo, o amiga, por aquí.

-…

-Creo que no te escucho Sunset.

-Hola, por aca.

-…

-Intenta otra vez.

-¡Hola me escuchas!

-Jeje, te oigo perfectamente Sunset Shimmer.

-Y que estas esperando, una invitación por escrito o que, debemos irnos ya.

-Nada, solo a ti, demonio.

-¿De-demonio?

Dando media vuelta, la silueta se acerca a ellos para dejar ver a una mujer, de piel blanca, ojos rojos brillantes, tenía su cabello café, rojizo muy largo, de sus rojos y finos labios, dos colmillos sobresalían, traía puesto una camisa de tirantes negra con rasguños en ella, un pantalón negro con círculos rojos, unas botas rojas pero dañadas, cuchillas puestas por toda su cintura, se notaba algo transparente, incluso se podía ver a través de ella las mesas, era como un fantasma.

-¡Espero que tu nivel de magia sea alto porque tengo ganas de diversión!

Alzando vuelo hacia arriba, en sus manos se acumula energía roja escarlata brillante, haciendo crecer su ataque lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas a Sunset, quien a tiempo creo una barrera mágica verde que los protegió temporalmente, pues mantenía a raya el ataque hasta que exploto lanzando a los 4 unos metros de donde estaban de pie.

-¡Rápido, váyanse al gimnasio!

Los 3 estudiantes corrieron fuera de la cafetería siguiendo el rumbo al gimnasio, mientras que Sunset con dificultad se levantó del piso, al ser ella unicornio, apareció una vara como si fuera el cuerno de un unicornio, de la cual, empezó a acumular energía para lazar un potente rayo verde brillante que encandilo a Sunset por unos segundo, para ver humo, y escuchar risas por todos lados.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¿En serio creías que un ataque tan pequeño terminaría conmigo?

-Ataque pequeño, pero si ese fue uno de mis ataques más fuertes.

-Entonces eres insignificante cual UN RATON.

Una gran aura de energía roja hizo contacto en el piso, justo en donde ella estaba de pie, para ser lanzada a 2 metros de distancia, con dificultad, una barrera logro protegerla del siguiente ataque, por suerte aguanto lo suficiente como para levantarse herida de algunas partes de su lastimado cuerpo.

-¿Es todo lo que tienes? Pensé que eras más fuerte, pero que decepción. Tal vez eso explica porque perdiste cuando reinabas esta escuela.

-Eso es el pasado.

-Pero nadie dijo que en el fondo tú eres malvada.

-¡No! ¡No lo soy!

De sus ojos, un verde más brillante y obscuro como el verde brillante, se apodero del color de sus ojos, se le veía enfadada, haciendo una mueca de furia.

-Si enójate y veras las consecuencias de la magia.

-¡Cállate! Sus ojos empezaron a expulsar color verde blanco (como el rey sombra), colmillos brotaron de la dentadura dando un aspecto de miedo. Sunset cargo un gran ataque de magia para lanzarlo con todas sus fuerzas a su oponente desconocido, quien sufrió daños menores.

-Sigue dame más.

-Quieres más, pues te daré el doble.

De su espalda, horribles alas comenzaron a brotar, de color rojo vivo, sus uñas empezaron a convertirse en garras, horribles cuales un monstruo.

-A ver como sales de esta.

-No sabes en las consecuencias que la magia te trata de advertir.

Sunset se movió tan rápido que sujeto de la garganta a su enemigo para acorralarlo en la pared para empezar a causarle dificultades para respirar, pero aun así, empezó a reír, pues Sunset callo en la trampa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Algo, jajajaja.

-Yo no soy un monstruo entiendes.

-Si claro.

Las hermosas orejas de poni desaparecieron, para dar lugar a las orejas de los humanos, solo que puntiagudas cual una espada, su cabello comenzó a alzarse hacia arriba contra la gravedad, el cabello alargado desapareció, su falda comenzó a alargarse como si fuera la cola de pony.

-Caíste.

Del interior del enemigo desconocido, un ataque poderoso lanzo a Sunset, dejando libre a la persona enemiga. Un segundo ataque estaba por suceder, pero este era especial, cargando tanto poder, de color negro, el ataque fue lanzado tan rápido que ni el ser más rápido podría evitarlo. Al hacer contacto con Sunset, ella grito de dolor, su chaqueta dorada desapareció, toda su ropa cambio al vestido que una vez uso, el collar de su elemento, fue corrompido, cambiando de color, a un verde brillante, pero con una profunda grieta en el centro, su piel se cambió de color a rojo, pero eso era solo el dolor físico, el metal, era peor.

En su mente, todos los recuerdos felices se borraban o cambiaban, por ejemplo, la vez que ayudo a las chicas contra las Dazzlings, se convirtió en un recuerdo de dolor en el que sus amigas la lastimaron tanto físico como mental. Pero su recuerdo con Comet, la primera vez que se besaron, desapareció, olvidando quien era ella y quien era Comet, solo tendría recuerdos borrosos de su pasado. Gritando de tanto dolor, termino por quedar inconsciente de tal sufrimiento, cayendo en el piso dejando a Sunset a merced del enemigo, quien entro al cuerpo para controlarla.

En eso, llego Comet junto con Rainbow, AJ, Soarin y Caramel, austandos de ver a su amiga en esa horrible forma que tanto odiaban y querían olvidar.

-Sunset, pregunto Comet temblando, asustado de una antigua pesadilla, que se volvió realidad.

Sunset se levantó del suelo para ver de reojo a los 5 quienes estaban detrás de ella, aterrados.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. SI FUNCIONO AHORA SOY MAS QUE LIBRE!

-Esta no es la Sunset que conocemos.

-Quien dijo que yo era Sunset, yo solo soy alguien quien corrompió la mente de su amiga para recuperarme a mí misma de mi cruel destino y volver de un lugar obscuro.

Buscando a quien tenía planeado atacar, encontró a Rainbow, a quien buscaba justamente desde hace años para volver de las tinieblas.

-Rainbow, tú eras la pieza del rompecabezas, tu eres la persona a quien tanto busque, tu eres, la reencarnación.

-¡Rainbow corre lo más rápido!

-No, yo me quedare aquí a su lado, es tener lealtad a mis amigas.

Justo en ese momento, loa demás llegan para asombrarse y asustarse a la vez de ver a su amiga en un demonio quien una vez trato de salirse con la suya.

-¡TWILIGHT!

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Lo mismo que hicimos cuando nos conocimos, juntas chicas.

-Nosotros la distraeremos

Las 6 se unieron para formar el arcoíris, mientras que los chicos distraían a "Sunset", que logró darles tiempo suficiente a las mane para sacar a esa mujer desconocida del cuerpo de su amiga. La mujer que tantos problemas causo, desapareció de hay como si fuera niebla sin dejar rastro alguno, en cambio Sunset despertó en su forma de demonio, lo que no sabían los otros, era que algo estaba mal con ella.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-¿Sunset?

-¿Y tú quién eres?

Comet herido por escuchar tales palabras, supo que Sunset, no era más Sunset.

-Estoy esperando.

-¿No nos recuerdas?

-No, pues yo soy un demonio del mundo del inframundo y como los conocería, es más debo irme y no recordaran que me vieron.

Pensando que eran personas comunes, les borro la memoria a todos, pero no les afecto en nada, pues la magia los protegió de aquel hechizo, desapareciendo entre las alturas, nadie la vio después de que ella alzo vuelo.

Pero ese era solo el primer ataque, el segundo se acerca en 3… 2… 1…

Un rayo de energía se topa con un árbol, que se prende en fuego rápidamente, seguido de más árboles y objetos, aunque a lo lejos se puede ver a todo un ejército de personas volando, acercándose a la ciudad rápidamente, todo con un objetivo común, la reencarnación de Pearl Suffering, Rinbow Dash quien sabía que todo eso, era por su culpa no de otra persona, solo la suya quien hería a sus amigos solo para impedir que la dañen o algo peor.

…

 **Aleluya, por fin termine, cada vez escribo más y mi cabeza lo nota rápidamente, es más hoy amanecí algo enferma. Voy avisando que el jueves me iré de vacas así que dudo que pueda publicar hasta Halloween. Este capítulo involucra mucho a Sunset, porque en un futuro la necesitare, por ahora me centro un poco más en los otros que en Rainbow, pues algunos problemas personales son necesarios para la historia. En el siguiente cap ya Rainbow participara mucho pero mucho más.**

 **Hasta entonces adiós**

 **Paris fuera**


	6. ¿Adiós?

**¿Adiós?**

 **Previamente en El fin de todo**

 _Twilight decidió separarse en grupos para encontrar cualquier rastro, de magia, o sangre, algo que las lleve directo al responsable. Eran 4 personas por grupo, 2 con magia y 2 sin magia, en el primer grupo esta Twilight, Flash, Fluttershy y Big Mac, segundo equipo, Rainbow, Applejack, Caramel y Soarin, tercer equipo, Rarity, Pinkie pie, Cheese, Fancy, Sunset y Comet se quedaron adentro para calmar a los estudiantes quienes temblaban de tal horror que les viniera a la mente._

…

 _Corriendo detrás de Comet, se acercan para ver algo inesperado, algo olvidado en el pasado algo imposible de volver a ver._

…

 _-No sabes en las consecuencias que la magia te trata de advertir._

 _Sunset se movió tan rápido que sujeto de la garganta a su enemigo para acorralarlo en la pared para empezar a causarle dificultades para respirar, pero aun así, empezó a reír, pues Sunset callo en la trampa._

 _-¿Qué es tan gracioso?_

 _-Algo, jajajaja._

 _-Yo no soy un monstruo entiendes._

 _-Si claro._

…

 _Del interior del enemigo desconocido, un ataque poderoso lanzo a Sunset, dejando libre a la persona enemiga. Un segundo ataque estaba por suceder, pero este era especial, cargando tanto poder, de color negro, el ataque fue lanzado tan rápido que ni el ser más rápido podría evitarlo. Al hacer contacto con Sunset, ella grito de dolor…_

…

 _El collar de su elemento, fue corrompido, cambiando de color, a un verde brillante, pero con una profunda grieta en el centro._

…

 _En su mente, todos los recuerdos felices se borraban o cambiaban…_

…

 _Las 6 se unieron para formar el arcoíris, mientras que los chicos distraían a "Sunset", que logró darles tiempo suficiente a las mane para sacar a esa mujer desconocida del cuerpo de su amiga. La mujer que tantos problemas causo, desapareció de ahí como si fuera niebla sin dejar rastro alguno, en cambio Sunset despertó en su forma de demonio, lo que no sabían los otros, era que algo estaba mal con ella._

…

 _-¿Sunset?_

 _-¿Y tú quién eres?_

 _Comet herido por escuchar tales palabras, supo que Sunset, no era más Sunset._

…

 _Rinbow Dash quien sabía que todo eso, era por su culpa no de otra persona, solo la suya quien hería a sus amigos solo para impedir que la dañen o algo peor._

El fin de todo Equestria Girls

Todos asombrados, de ver a tantas personas volar hacia la escuela, con el mismo objetivo, matar y destruir a cualquiera que se interponga en la reencarnación.

-¿Twilight como corrales es posible que Rainbow es la reencarnación de alguien malvado?

-Leí en un libro que si en tu vida pasada, fuiste bueno o malo, en la siguiente vida, serás el contrario, en nuestras vidas pasadas todas éramos malvadas solo que volvimos a nacer con una segunda oportunidad.

-Eso tiene más sentido.

-¡No quisiera interrumpir su charla pero recomiendo que CORRAMOS!

Huyendo de este problema, todos estuvieron obligados a entrar en la escuela, ese era el punto inicial de ataque que todas esas horribles personas, tenían en mente. Uniendo su magia, las chicas crearon una barrera que protegería toda la escuela, mientras ellas estén de pie y con suficiente fuerza para mantener tanto poder.

-Twilight, nos arriesgamos mucho usando tanta magia para esta barrera.

-Querida, Fluttershy tiene razón, si ellos logran atravesar la barrera, habremos perdido un gran nivel de nuestra magia, dejándonos con muy pocos recursos.

-Rarity, sé que tienes razón, junto con Fluttershy, pero es mejor para proteger a todos a nuestro alrededor.

-Chicos, se cómo evitar esto.

-¿Dashie?

-Debo ir y decir que soy la reencarnación, eso aria que no hubiera vidas perdidas.

-¿Pero qué cosas dices?

-No te dejare ir, aunque sea lo último que haga.

-Soarin, sé que no me dejaras ir, pero no quiero que algo pase por mi culpa. Lo siento chicos, no queda de otra.

-Todos no te dejaremos ir, y enfrentarlos es una opción, entregarte no lo es.

-Bueno, pues tendré que hacerlo por las malas.

-¿…?

Alzando vuelo, Rainbow comenzó a volar hacia la barrera para atravesarla, al ser una de las personas que la creo, puede manipular su uso, los demás comenzaron a ir tras ella para impedir que saliera, aunque la ventaja de Dash eran sus alas, volando más rápido en dirección de la barrera.

-Rarity, Fluttershy, si Rainbow trata de salir, unan fuerzas para impedir que salga.

-Entendido.

-Applejack, usa tu soga, tal vez logres atraparla.

-¿Y qué hago yo?

-Pinkie, tu puedes alcanzar a Rainbow, te eh visto hacerlo.

-Oki doki loki.

-Chicos, traten de ir por otros pasillos para acorralarla si la encuentran.

Mientras tanto con Rainbow, en su mente circulaban recuerdos, y más cosas.

"Chicas, sé que no quieren que lo haga, pero es para protegerlas, porque son mis amigas, y yo siempre les tendré lealtad." Pensando esas cosas hermosas, aunque el momento fue interrumpido cuando alguien rosa se acercó.

-¿En qué piensas Dashie?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!

En eso, Applejack logra atrapar a Rainbow con la soga, evitando que ella se acerque a la barrera de multicolores.

-¡Suéltame Applejack!

-Lo siento Rainbow, pero no permitiré que esas sabandijas te hagan daño, para serte honesta.

-Si creen que dejare que ellos las lastimen, están muy equivocados.

Las 3 pudieran seguir discutiendo, de no ser a que las 3 sintieron un fuerte golpe, para darse cuenta que el fuego se abrió contra la barrera.

-Pinkie, debemos impedir que derriben esta barrera.

-Oki doki loki.

-Tú también ayuda Rainbow.

-Bien.

Así, Applejack y Pinkie concentraron gran parte de energía, para comenzar a irradiar luz del color de sus elementos, gracias a eso, la barrera tuvo un aumento de color en azul y naranja, dando señal de que Applejack y Pinkie, dieron más energía de sí mismas a la barrera, aunque, tuvieron que seguir paradas de pie en el mismo lugar, si se movían un poco, su conexión con la barrera se rompería, pues al dar tanta energía, tenían que evitar que toda se drenara, o la forma del uso, entre más cosas, que implican completa concentración, por otro lado Rainbow no ayudo mucho, primero porque la cuerda la desconcertaba para ayudar, segunda, estaba escapando arrastrándose en el piso.

-Prefiero usar mis piernas o alas que todo mi cuerpo en el piso.

Arrastrándose rápidamente, logro llegar detrás de los arbustos verdes, en donde empezó a forcejear con sus alas que eran más fuertes que sus brazos, se escuchaba el sonido de la cuerda, apunto de romperse.

-Solo un poco más… Y listo.

Libre de las ataduras, comenzó a volar hacia la barrera, saliendo sin ser vista por sus amigas u otras personas gracias a su velocidad.

 **En otro lugar**

Adagio, feliz de tener tanto poder y ser tratada como una reina, gracias a que ella y sus colegas liberaron a aquellas personas que casi sucumbían ante el fin, pero fueron liberados y ahora trataban a las 3 sirenas como reinas, con riquezas, comida, entre más cosas que cualquiera desearía, y lo más preciado, la inmortalidad que la mayoría quisiera tener para ser personas de grandeza.

-¿Estas cómoda?

-Pues claro.

-Eres una reina hermosa Adagio.

-Sigue intentando, pero créeme, no pasara otra vez.

 **Flashback**

En Equestria, Adagio era una sirena preadolescente que era feliz con su madre y su padre que la cuidaban con amor y felicidad, todo parecía perfecto, e incluso Adagio estaba enamorada del tritón más popular en su escuela (marina), un tritón rebelde, rico y tramposo para ganar (solo si se trataba de defender a alguien no por su propio bien), pero él era gentil con la gente aunque tuviera una actitud de aspecto mala, aunque tenía problemas con sus padres.

Un día, Adagio paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela, la directora le tenía noticias. Ella comenzó a cantar una canción que su familia cantaba desde 5 generaciones pasadas.

 _En el mar hay vida_

 _De gran felicidad_

 _Si no encuentras una sonrisa_

 _Solo espera_

 _Porque alguien te ayudara_

 _Tu madre o padre_

 _Tus hermanas o hermanos_

 _No debes dudar_

 _Que ellos siempre_

 _Hay estarán_

 _En el mar hay vida_

 _De mucho amor_

 _Espera a encontrar_

 _A alguien especial_

 _Que te ara feliz_

 _Sin importar que_

 _El amor encontraras_

 _Y muy feliz tu_

 _¡SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_

Cantando con alegría, Adagio llamó la atención de aquel tritón con su hermoso canto, quien se dirigía tarde a clases por otra discusión familiar con su madre. El nombre de ese tritón era Percusión ruidosa (no se me ocurrió otro nombre).

-Tienes una linda voz, Adagio.

-¿¡Per-percusión?! ¿¡Como sabes mi nombre!?

-Es mi deber saber el nombre de cada chica.

Adagio sonrojada levemente por saber que el tritón que ella amaba, supiera su nombre, le dio una tímida sonrisa, él se la devolvió con amabilidad, mirándose ambos fijamente a los ojos sin ver otra cosa.

…

-Adagio.

-A si estoy bien.

Su recuerdo hermoso de ese día tan alegre fue interrumpido por Sonata quien se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estas bien, te noto fuera de esto?

-Si es solo que estoy planeando cosas futuras y necesito concentrarme así me dejarías en paz.

-Como digas.

-¡Sonata ven aquí de inmediato!

-Y-ya vo-oy A-aria.

Temblorosa y asustada, Sonata dejo sola a Adagio de nuevo para volver a pensar sobre recuerdos inolvidables para ella, aunque a veces, se sentía débil por ello, por eso quería eliminarlos cuanto antes, pues tarde o temprano, descubrirían que la sirena líder, calculadora, fría, tenía una debilidad, aunque no quería admitirlo, ella sentía tristeza y compasión por aquel tritón.

-Debí escucharlo, talvez no hubiera conocido aquellas 2 pero sería feliz sin esto. "suspiro"

 **En un lugar en el cielo**

Rainbow volaba a gran velocidad, tratando de ganar tiempo antes de que sus amigas se enteraran de su escape de la escuela. No encontró otra forma de evitar este desastre, es por eso que, debe ceder ante el enemigo para que sus amigas ganen. Sin voltear atrás, podía oír los gritos de furia de sus buscadores. Pensando que Dash era enemigo, comenzaron a cargar ataques de magia potente hacia ella, pero eran demasiado lentos para la rapidez de la peli arcoíris.

-Que lentos.

Pensando que era victoriosa, un oponente se le fue de la vista, acercándosele con una cuerda encantada que anula magia de cualquier tipo incluyendo los elementos. Acercándose a gran velocidad, lanzo la cuerda rápidamente, para ver en cámara lenta todo lo sucedido, vio como la peli arcoíris volteaba la cabeza para darse cuenta de que estaba comenzando a sentir la cuerda rosar con ella, el enemigo desconocido, solo dio una sonrisa arrogante, victorioso. Justo en ese instante, todo volvió a verse del ritmo normal, viendo como Rainbow perdió toda habilidad mágica, empezando a caer al piso sin salvación alguna.

-¡Que alguien me saque de aquí!

De sorpresa, su mismo enemigo, la salvo atrapándola, dejando ver a un hombr años mayor que ella, en buena forma, cabello negro, ojos rojos que la miraban directo a sus ojos magentas.

-Me eres familiar.

De una voz profunda, que le llamo la atención, pensando haberla oído antes o tal vez solo alucinaba, miro con desconfianza a aquel enemigo o amigo, aunque una voz a lo lejos los llamo.

\- Black knife. ¿A quién atrapaste ahora?

-A esta linda señorita con gran precisión en magia y ataques, me es familiar.

-A mí también.

-Primero que nada, no me llames señorita y segunda yo soy la reencarnación de esa persona a la que tanto buscan.

Sorprendido los 2 hermanos, sonrieron victoriosos, la profecía se cumplirá como dijo su padre.

-¿No pondrás resistencia?

Solo lo ago. para salvar al que amo junto a mis amigas.

Llevaron a Rainbow frente a Adagio quien rio y sonrió victoriosa de ver a su enemiga, quien sufriría como nunca antes lo imagino. Rainbow solo miraba al piso que se encontraba a tantos metros debajo de ella, sin mirar a Adagio a los ojos, decir algo o poner resistencia.

-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

 **Por fin termine. Este me costó más que nunca, no sé por qué pero creo que se debe a que entre a la escuela, de nuevo. La buena noticia es que es mi cumpleaños, ya cumplí 13. Fue el cumpleaños más raro pero luego les diré, más adelante pondré otro fic de un relato de un caballero contra un monstruo, me pareció bueno contárselas, primero la versión que escribí de 30 líneas, pues era el límite y otra versión de más de 30 líneas con más detalles. La canción de Adagio fue improvisada, no se quejen, fue lo mejor que pensé. :3**

 **Paris fuera adiosito.**


	7. Un recuerdo doloroso y también lindo

**Previamente en El fin de todo Equestria girl**

 _-¿Twilight como corrales es posible que Rainbow es la reencarnación de alguien malvado?_

 _-Leí en un libro que si en tu vida pasada, fuiste bueno o malo, en la siguiente vida, serás el contrario, en nuestras vidas pasadas todas éramos malvadas solo que volvimos a nacer con una segunda oportunidad._

…

 _-Chicos, se cómo evitar esto._

 _-¿Dashie?_

 _-Debo ir y decir que soy la reencarnación, eso aria que no hubiera vidas perdidas._

 _-¿Pero qué cosas dices?_

 _-No te dejare ir, aunque sea lo último que haga._

…

 _En Equestria, Adagio era una sirena preadolescente que era feliz con su madre y su padre que la cuidaban con amor y felicidad, todo parecía perfecto, e incluso Adagio estaba enamorada del tritón más popular en su escuela (marina), un tritón rebelde, rico y tramposo para ganar (solo si se trataba de defender a alguien no por su propio bien), pero él era gentil con la gente aunque tuviera una actitud de aspecto mala, aunque tenía problemas con sus padres._

 _Un día, Adagio paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela, la directora le tenía noticias. Ella comenzó a cantar una canción que su familia cantaba desde 5 generaciones pasadas._

…

 _-Me eres familiar._

 _De una voz profunda, que le llamo la atención, pensando haberla oído antes o tal vez solo alucinaba, miro con desconfianza a aquel enemigo o amigo, aunque una voz a lo lejos los llamo._

 _\- Black knife. ¿A quién atrapaste ahora?_

 _-A esta linda señorita con gran precisión en magia y ataques, me es familiar._

 _-A mí también._

…

 _Llevaron a Rainbow frente a Adagio quien rio y sonrió victoriosa de ver a su enemiga, quien sufriría como nunca antes lo imagino. Rainbow solo miraba al piso que se encontraba a tantos metros debajo de ella, sin mirar a Adagio a los ojos, decir algo o poner resistencia._

 _-Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé._

 _ **El fin de todo Equestria girls**_

 **Flashback**

Tritón y sirena se miraban a los ojos, quedando hipnotizados totalmente, por ver aquellos ojos que los atrapaban. Ambos sonreían amigablemente, ninguno de los dos hacia nada, más que estar hay parados, pero la campana los despertó de su trance, para que Percusión hablara.

-Me gusta tu voz Adagio, deberías unirte con la escuela.

-Gracias, pero me da mucho miedo cantar frente a tantas personas.

-Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte para que no estés sola.

-¿En-enserio?

-Sí, es más, podemos cantar juntos en el musical de la escuela.

-Claro, digo sí.

-Excelente, te veo en la sala de teatro.

-Sí.

Cuando percusión se fue, Adagio no pudo evitar notar que muchas sirenas de la escuela la miraban con algo de envidia, haciendo que ella se sienta incómoda en ese momento, para apresurarse, fue más rápido a su destino. Después de dar vueltas y doblar en esquinas, llego frente a una puerta de arrecife de coral, rosa pálido, que llamaba mucho la atención pues la mayoría de las puertas eran de color verde o azul, dependía el coral. Abrió la puerta lentamente empujando el coral, para ver a una sirena de unos 40 o 50 años de edad, de piel gris, ojos azul polar. La directora Hard Music o como los alumnos le decían, la directora Hard.

-¿Me llamo directora Hard?

-Si Adagio.

-¿Para qué me necesita?

-Bueno, como veras, he estado vigilando a algunos alumnos, que son muy tímidos para mostrar su talento, así que, uno de los que te vigilaba, con magia, logro captar el sonido de tu voz.

Por debajo de ella, saco una piedra verde, en la que se escuchó toda la canción que Adagio canto en invierno que fue recientemente hace 3 semanas, cuando estaba sola en los pasillos.

 _Al salir_

 _Veo a todos_

 _Cada quien_

 _Es especial_

 _Recuerda que_

 _Tú eres especial_

 _No importa que_

 _Muchos te consideran especial_

 _Si tú no lo crees_

 _Solo mira y ve_

 _A tus amigos_

 _Familia_

 _Todos ellos_

 _Te aman_

 _Tú te sientes especial_

 _Al poder estar con ellos_

 _Vivir sin miedo_

 _Cantar de alegría_

 _No importa que_

 _Todos te lo repitan_

 _Tu solo voltéate_

 _Y veras a_

 _Quienes amas_

 _Al salir_

 _Veo a todos_

 _Cada quien_

 _Es especial_

 _Recuerda que_

 _Tú eres especial_

 _No importa que_

 _Muchos te consideran especial_

 _Si tú no lo crees_

 _Solo mira y ve_

 _A tus amigos_

 _Familia_

 _Todos ellos_

 _Te aman_

 _Créeme si te digo_

 _Que hoy feliz serás_

 _Hoy feliz serás_

 _¡HOY FELIZ SERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!_

Sintiéndose avergonzada de que la directora escucho esas canciones, a veces privadas, pero ese no era el punto, para que la necesitaba.

-Y que….

-Quiero que tú vallas a Canterlot al concurso de talentos de escuelas de toda Equestria, entre otras cosas.

-Pero…

-Sin peros jovencita

\- ¿Pero porque yo no otra sirena o tritón?

-Porque eh escuchado la voz de muchos pero la tuya es la mejor, estarás en Canterlot 2 años.

Triste de irse de su hogar, se fue casi a rastras a su siguiente clase, luego la siguiente, la siguiente, hasta que se fue a donde acordó con Percusión, pero en vez de estar feliz, estaba devastada, al punto de casi llorar.

-Aquí estas Adagio

-Percusión, no podré cantar contigo.

-¿Es por tu miedo al público?

-No, no es eso, en serio quiero cantar contigo pero, me iré a Canterlot por 2 años.

-¿Qué, cuándo?

-No lo sé pero algo me dice que será pronto.

-Adagio.

-Por favor quiero irme a casa.

Al borde de casi llorar, Adagio dio media vuelta, para nadar lo más rápido que podía, hasta llegar a unos arbustos donde poder desahogarse, pero llanto descontrolado, la dejaron en evidencia, para que Percusión la encontrara.

-No tienes por qué estar triste.

-Por favor vete.

-Sé que no quieres ir a Canterlot pero, al menos podrás conocer el mundo de arriba.

-Yo no quiero conocer el mundo exterior, solo quiero estar aquí.

Percusión se acercó a Adagio para consolarla, para que ella llorara sobre su hombro derecho, solo quería que se calmara y pudiera hablar con ella más tranquila. Al cabo de unos minutos, Adagio paro el llanto para notar que estaba pegada a Percusión, ambos abrazados, provocando que ella se ponga roja.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

-Si.

Adagio se movió para quedar cara a cara con el tritón que la miraba con una sonrisa serena, ella estaba roja que se sintió avergonzada, bajo la mirada al piso, pero con su casco, Percusión le agarro del mentón suavemente para verse a los ojos de nuevo.

-¿Tienes que ir a Canterlot forzadamente?

-La directora me quiere mandar allá.

-Seguro podemos arreglarlo.

-Gracias.

 **Fin Flashback**

 **En la escuela Canterlot**

Todos los estudiantes estaban confundidos, pues de la nada, los ataques cesaron así sin más, lo que resulto extraño para las mane, para darse cuenta de que Rainbow no estaba, se esfumo de la escuela.

-No no no! ¡Esto es malo muy malo!

-¿Cómo se escapó? Se supone que las cuerdas son difíciles de romper sin algo afilado.

-Sus alas, son lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper aquella soga.

-Chicas encontré la soga.

-Gracias Caramel.

Caramel encontró entre los arbustos, la cuerda rota con plumas azules, dando la señal de que esa era la cuerda que mantenía a Rainbow a salvo, por otro lado, Comet estaba sentado en el piso viendo el cielo, sin prestar mucha atención en la situación, le importaba más ver a Sunset de nuevo. Soarin estaba desesperado, mordiéndose las uñas, dando círculos en el mismo lugar, sin detenerse, no soportaba la idea de que no la volvería a ver.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

-No lo sé chicas, pero es seguro de que todo el pueblo vio la barrera de magia, vendrán pronto, es mejor evitarlos.

Entrando rápidamente a la escuela, la directora Celestia pidió que actuaran normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, para evitar a la policía, quien llego, sacando a los alumnos de clases, interrogando uno por uno. Todos decían lo mismo, no vieron u oyeron nada, complicando las cosas para la policía, aunque Applejack tuvo cierta dificultad para mentir.

-Uf… por poco.

-Bueno, mientras nadie diga nada, estaremos bien.

Pensando que todo término, gran cantidad de magia casi les da a Applejack y Twilight, que corrieron de inmediato adentro en la escuela, el problema era que la policía estaba presente.

 **Antes del segundo ataque**

Hearthblood y Black knife estaban frente a un mapa que se movía solo, moldeando la figura de cada edificio, bosque y sendero, preparándose para el segundo ataque, ya tenían a la reencarnación, ahora la ciudad seria de ellos donde gobernarían como en su mundo pasado.

-Esto es más fácil de lo que pensé.

-Pienso lo mismo hermano.

-Falta muy poco Pearl, muy poco.

-¿Siguen con el cuento de esa tal Pearl?

-Aquí vamos otra vez.

Rainbow estaba encerrada en una jaula grande donde cabrían 5 personas pero en este caso, estaba ella sola, todavía con la magia anulada por una cadena de plata que comienza desde la pared y se dividía en 2 para agarrar las muñecas de Dash, quien estaba hartando a los 2 hermanos.

-Sí, ella es la reencarnación.

-Definitivamente.

Rainbow seguía sin entender porque la comparaban con aquella Pearl que le daba mala espina, pero qué más da, como descubrirlo encadenada y encerrada.

-¿Cómo hacen para no aburrirse aquí?

-"suspiro" Tranquilo, ya solo faltan unas horas para que se valla.

-Solo unas horas y se callara.

-¿A qué se refieren con que me iré en unas horas?

-No es de tu incumbencia-le respondieron ambos hermanos.

-Bueno, yo solo preguntaba.

-Por Drácula, que esta niña ya se calle.

Así, los hermanos siguieron con su estrategia pero con dificultades por la curiosidad de Rainbow, quien los molestaba cada 3 minutos, aunque al final, lograron hacer la estrategia perfecta para hacer el pueblo suyo, después las ciudades, para terminar con todo el mundo.

 **¡Que empiece el fin de semana fin de semana! Tengo hasta el martes libre nada de exámenes gracias buen fin. Todavía me impacta la idea de que atacaran Francia, ósea hablo francés y me llamo Francia, y voy a una escuela francesa, como no agarrarle cariño a Francia. Si vez en DA, veras a una yegua blanca que dice "Buenas noches…Soarin." La conocerán en un futuro, es muy importante en la historia, sin ella, no comienza nada del trama de toda la historia.**

 **Dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	8. YOLO MI VIDA

**M*erda m*erda m*erda m*erda m*erda agj! Estúpida escuela, ósea, estudio para un examen, lo hago y estoy feliz de la vida, pero luego, tengo otro examen para la siguiente semana, agh. Y digamos que no fue mi día ( más bien semanas) , luego les cuento.**

 _Previamente en el fin del mundo Equestria girls_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Tritón y sirena se miraban a los ojos, quedando hipnotizados totalmente, por ver aquellos ojos que los atrapaban. Ambos sonreían amigablemente, ninguno de los dos hacia nada, más que estar hay parados, pero la campana los despertó de su trance, para que Percusión hablara._

 _-Me gusta tu voz Adagio, deberías unirte con la escuela._

 _-Gracias, pero me da mucho miedo cantar frente a tantas personas._

 _-Si quieres, yo puedo acompañarte para que no estés sola._

 _-¿En-enserio?_

 _-Sí, es más, podemos cantar juntos en el musical de la escuela._

 _-Claro, digo sí._

 _-Excelente, te veo en la sala de teatro._

 _-Sí._

 _Cuando percusión se fue, Adagio no pudo evitar notar que muchas sirenas de la escuela la miraban con algo de envidia, haciendo que ella se sienta incómoda…_

…

 _-¿Me llamo directora Hard?_

 _-Si Adagio._

 _-¿Para qué me necesita?_

 _-Bueno, como veras, he estado vigilando a algunos alumnos, que son muy tímidos para mostrar su talento, así que, uno de los que te vigilaba, con magia, logro captar el sonido de tu voz._

 _Por debajo de ella, saco una piedra verde, en la que se escuchó toda la canción que Adagio canto en invierno que fue recientemente hace 3 semanas, cuando estaba sola en los pasillos._

…

 _Quiero que tú vallas a Canterlot al concurso de talentos de escuelas de toda Equestria, entre otras cosas._

 _..._

 _No, no es eso, en serio quiero cantar contigo pero, me iré a Canterlot por 2 años._

…

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, Adagio paro el llanto para notar que estaba pegada a Percusión, ambos abrazados, provocando que ella se ponga roja._

…

 _Etc ( es mucho resumen y tengo flojera, si tienen dudas, lean el cap anterior o pregunten YOLO)_

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

Los gritos de agonía inundaban todo el obscuro lugar, sin antorcha alguna que alumbrara, hasta que, una puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando, parando los gritos de dolor provenientes de aquel túnel misterioso. La luz penetro lentamente el lugar conforme se abría la puerta, dejando ver, un largo y ancho túnel, lleno de personas pálidas y delgadas más que un palo, todas encerradas, sufriendo. Por la puerta, la antorcha de fuego vivo, que alumbra el atardecer, entro, buscando entre todos a la muy buscada Pearl, quien se supone que debió morir como le dicen en este mundo, pero renacer en otro, pero al parecer, no toda el alma de Pearl volvió a nacer, solo una pequeña parte esta de vagabunda en todos los mundos, causando problemas a quien se le menta en su camino. Allí estaba, Sunset Shimmer, o más conocida como la antorcha del atardecer, se quedó parada frente a una celda, donde antes estaba encerrada aquella vampira de 900 años. Dejo salir un suspiro de su boca, para luego voltear al suelo, y acomodarse con sus garras un mechón de pelo rebelde.

-Tal parece que es mi turno, pronuncio murmurando para no ser escuchada por los otros, para luego dar media vuelta, y dirigirse a la puerta, dejando que la obscuridad vuelva a su lugar ( me salió verso sin esfuerzo ).

En una cueva en las montañas

 _Mi perla reluciente_

 _Brillante todos los días_

 _Trae sufrimiento_

 _A todos lados_

 _Con su bandera negra_

 _Y pelirroja_

 _De una sonrisa diabólica_

 _Me muestra su poder_

-Pronto estará aquí, pronto te veré Pearl Suffering.

-No te preocupes Black, pronto tu dueña estera aquí. Sé que ella ya sabe que la reviviremos.

-Primero que nada no es mi dueña, segundo obviamente ella lo sabe.

-Jeje, nunca cambias Black.

-Y cuéntame, sobre esa Adagio que tanto te interesa.

-Se puede decir que la quiero para mí.

-Eres igual que cuando tenías 200 años.

-¡HOLA! ¡ESTARE AQUÍ TODA MI VIDA O QUE!

Los hermanos, cansados por el comportamiento de la peliarco iris, trataron de no perder la cordura y matar a la reencarnación, que al parecer tenía cierto parecido con Pearl, si definitivamente Dash era la que buscaban.

-Unas horas más y ya.

-¿Qué no tienen nada más de que hablar aquí? Que aburridos.

-Eso es lo que piensas, pero créeme, aquí estas bajo nuestra protección, sin nosotros, estarías muerta. Eres muy buscada, más de lo que crees, algunos te quieren matar, otros usarte para revivir, etc., tu eres muy útil para muchas cosas.

-Si si como sea.

Las puertas metálicas se abrieron a golpe, dejando entrar al famoso vampiro, con un saco negro elegante, con líneas rojas en los bordes, guantes blancos, con su cabello bien peinado.

-Ya será la hora de que nuestra poderosa guardiana reviva entre los muertos. Todo comenzara, cuando el resto regrese, tenemos que quitar el acceso a magia blanca, solo nuestra magia será la que funcionara, y solo nosotros podemos hacer algo.

-Como órdenes.

En la escuela

Todos estaban adentro, aterrados, temblando de miedo, pero solo un grupo de hombres armados, se enfrentó contra el numeroso ejército de esas personas que volaban. La ansiedad se apoderaba de Twilight, pues esto incluía asuntos de magia que solo ella junto a sus amigas lo podrían lograr pero frente a estas personas sin conocimiento alguno sobre ellas, corrían peligro de que algo les pasara, y algo grave.

-Chicas, solo nosotras podemos hacer frente, pero con aquellos hombres, corremos un gran riesgo. Comenzó a redactar Twilight a todas sus amigas aun presentes en aquel salón, lleno de estudiantes que veían por la ventana.

-No tienes que preocuparte Twilight, todo estará bien, te lo puedo asegurar, le respondió Applejack con su típico acento granjero, junto a una mirada confiada pero a la vez insegura.

-Querida si te preocupas demasiado, eso aria mal a tu salud, agrego Rarity tomando por el hombro a su amiga princesa quien soltó un suspiro para luego mirar a Fluttershy quien le sonrió, seguida de Pinkie que lanzo confeti.

-Tal vez tengan razón chicas no deveri…, las palabras de la princesa fueron cortadas, cuando el muro en el que estaba recargada, se derribó, lanzándola a ella y otras personas, unos cuantos metros al interior de lo que quedaba del salón.

-¡TWILIGHT! Gritaron todas a la vez para ir a ayudarla, al mismo tiempo, Flash y Caramel pasaban por el lugar, para ver a Twilight con algunas heridas, nada graves, pero estaba algo mareada.

-¿Q-que paso? Trato de decir la princesa pero se le dificulto hablar por unos segundos.

-¿Estas bien Twilight?

-¿Flash?

El peli-azul iba a contestar pero una persona lo interrumpió.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que Twilight Sparkle.

-¡Adagio, sabía que tenías algo que ver! Grito enfurecida Applejack viendo a Adagio con una mirada que expresaba el enojo a un punto máximo.

-¿¡Cómo te atreves a lastimar a Twilight?! Agrego igual de enojada Rarity, apuntándola con su dedo.

-Pues simplemente lo hago.

Adagio se separó del piso, comenzando a levitarse en el aire, tornando al mismo tiempo sus ojos a un color rojo carmín. Los guantes de rebelde crecieron hasta los codos de la vampira, las puntas que estaban en la liga que hacían la coleta, se alargaron para tornarse a un color gris plata amarillento. En sus piernas, medias negras ocultaron la piel blanca, para luego ser un poco cubiertas por una falda entre tonos negros y morados. Los zapatos crecieron hasta la rodilla y cambiaron a un color gris metálico, con puntas metálicas. Una remera de tirantes color morada, por debajo de un chaleco negro. Un cinturón metálico rodeaba sus cintura, adornando la falda, mientras que unas sombras negras yacían en los ojos de la antes dicha, sin olvidar mencionar el collar. De sus manos, un aura violeta y a la vez morada, se fueron fortificando obteniendo poder rápidamente mediante que Adagio levantaba el ataque hacia arriba para luego lanzarlo hacia Twilight quien abrió los ojos lo más grande que podía, mientras que Flash, que estaba a su lado, la abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

En los ojos de la princesa, se podía ver el miedo reflejado, asustada por ver, cuanto poder tenía Adagio. Sus amigas estaban desapareciendo, una por una. Primero Sunset y ahora Dash, lo único que falta es que otra desaparezca. Podía sentir el abrazo de Flash, el chico que la ponía nerviosa. Cerró los ojos, para abrazar al peliazul, comenzando a llorar silenciosamente. Las lágrimas se escapaban, miles de emociones y pensamientos venían al mismo tiempo, no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba perdida. Espero a que Adagio lanzara su hechizo sobre ellos, espero y espero, nada sucedía. Tomo valor para abrir los ojos, llenos de lágrimas que expresaban su dolor. Contemplo, como Applejack y Rarity detuvieron el ataque, ellas si reaccionaron a tiempo para evitar este destino que asusta a Twilight, ver como desaparecen sus amigas y morir sin poder ayudarlas. La princesa percibió una cálida sensación, que le brindaba felicidad y confianza. No era nada más y nada menos que

AMOR

El amor que sentía por sus amigas, y Flash, la ayudo a sonreír, para transformarse. Todo estaba igual, excepto por un detalle, las alas, ahora con unas cuantas plumas, que resaltaban por su color rosa con rojo, lo mismo para el cuerno que sostenía en su mano. Separo a Flash de ella, dándole una sonrisa amable. Se levantó confiada, viendo a Adagio, directo a los ojos.

-Puede que ahora tengas más magia, pero nosotras siempre detendremos el mal. Confiada, Twilight levanto el cuerno, apuntando a la vampiresa, quien solo sonrió con arrogancia.

-Esto es más fácil que nunca.

En algún lugar de la escuela

Sonata se paseaba por la silenciosa escuela, bueno la parte que no era atacada. Llevaba en sus manos, una gema grande blanca. Caminaba por el pasillo de la cafetería. Le traía tantos recuerdos. Estaba caminando justo por donde canto junto a sus lacayas.

-Cuantos recuerdos me trae este lugar.

Seguía caminando, buscando el punto que Black le dijo, incluso le mostro, en un mapa que tomaba forma. Cada vez, la gema brillaba más, dando señal de que la trampa de magia estaba por suceder, faltaban solo unos minutos.

-Agh donde está el punto indicado. Grito enojada Sonata, tratando de aguantar las ganas de romper la gema.

-Tal vez si usas más tus ojos. Agrego una vampiresa de 900 años.

-¿Quien dijo eso? Pregunto Sonata, algo temerosa al saber que alguien más estaba en el lugar.

-¿Me escuchaste? Dijo la vampiresa abriendo los ojos, pues llevaba sola sin ser escuchada o apreciada, el tiempo desde que Rainbow nació hasta hoy. Ella le encantaba ser apreciada, considerada la mejor y más poderosa, pero desde que nadie la escucha o ve, sufre de depresión, pero lo que más la torturaba, era no poder sentir los labios de su amante.

-Si pero dónde estás?

-Arriba de ti.

La sirena vampira volteo hacia arriba, pero no vio nada de nada, solo el techo.

-No te veo.

-Pero al parecer si me escuchas, bueno, solo en tu cabeza, porque será.

-Ni idea, pero sabes donde tengo que poner esto, está por activarse.

-Si solo sígueme.

-Ejem.

-Perdón, más bien te guiaré con la voz.

-Ok.

 **Este fue más corto de lo normal pero como dije allá arriba, ahora les contare, el resumen. Digamos que una amiga y yo queríamos jugar un juego de manos, pero tenía mi Ipad en mis manos, y no tenía donde ponerla, así que ella me ofreció su bolsa. Llegaron por ella y se fue. Cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía mi Ipad, me acorde, y vi el auto de mi amiga alejarse. Corrí tras el auto y no lo alcance, me dio de repente miedo, pues mi papá es del tipo severo que castiga si pierdes algo caro. Pero todo se arregló después gracias a mi abuela, ella es una maga. Tenía clases de inglés en la tarde así que fui, estaba muy feliz de la vida, no tendría que pelear con la mirada de decepción de mi papá. Una amiga noto mi felicidad y pregunto porque, ella pensaba que por otras razones ya saben amorsh, pero era por mi Ipad. Y para el colmo, mi felicidad se fue al olvido, cuando la misma amiga del inglés, noto que un compañero, era muy cariñoso conmigo, ósea, aquí un ejemplo, yo estaba dibujando en el recreo cuando él comienza a hablar conmigo, y luego otra amiga se nos junta. Ya en la clase, la misma amiga dice que ni la pelo, ósea que solo hablaba conmigo, y me estuvieron molestando todo el camino, incluso me dijeron que debería, darle una agh….. una… agh, es tan difícil decirlo incluso escribirlo. Yolo. Una ṓṕṓṝṯṳṉḮḌḁḌ, ya lo dije más bien lo escribí, pero yo no estoy para nada interesada en el amor, pues apenas tengo 13 así que YOLO, un consejo me serviría. Dejen sus comentarios y si tienen dudas, o algo, estoy en Instagram, parís_mlp_f. Es más fácil responder ahí que en Fanfiction y pongo adelantos de la historia. Adiós y hasta la próxima.**


	9. ¿Una menos?

Amar es felicidad

Amar es tristeza

Amar es un pecado

Amar es morir

 _El fin de todo Equestria girls_

Sonata seguía buscando la dueña de la voz, pero por más que lo intentara, no veía nada, estaba sola o eso parecía.

-Es raro te puedo escuchar pero no ver.-Comenzó Sonata a reflexionar.

-Es la primera vez que alguien me escucha, llevo, espera, cuántos años tiene Dash?-Dudosa, le pregunto a la peliazul que pensaba, para ponerle después atención.

-¿Hablas de Rainbow?-Pregunto Sonata, pronunciando el nombre algo molesta.

-Si.-Respondió, para que Sonata diera su respuesta.

-Creo que tiene 16 o 17.-Insegura, volteo hacia arriba, tratando de recordar.

-Bueno, promedio llevo esa edad sin ser escuchada pero lo que más me tortura es no poder hablar con Black.-Agrego la vampiresa suspirando después, extrañando su gloria antigua.

-¿Black? ¿Black knife?-Pregunto sorprendida Sonata, de que esta persona lo conozca.

-Espera acaso tú lo conoces?-También sorprendida, abrió los parpados más, y un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, pero nada de eso era visible para Sonata.

-Pues sí, soy una de las que lo liberó y ahora soy vampiresa con poderes.-Argumento orgullosa, alardeando.

-Bueno, tú tienes suerte, tienes magia, pero yo antes no poseía, tenía que robarla.-Anuncio, la vampiresa, al principio con celos pero luego con burla de recordar el pasado.

-¿Y cómo la robabas?-Pregunto dudosa Sonata.

-Pues simple, siendo una pervertida.-Respondió como si nada, haciendo que Sonata abriera los ojos.

-Hablas de…eso que hacen, 2 personas.-Dijo dudosa, teniendo un leve rubor rosa en sus mejillas.

-Sí, incluso lo hice con algunas mujeres.-Aclaro, riendo un poco.

Traumada, Sonata se pone más pálida de lo que ya está, mientras que un fuerte sonrojo visible se apodera de su cara. Trata de quitar ese pensamiento pero la dejo traumada.

-¿Y no hay otra forma?

-De echo si la hay pero, puede hacer consecuencias muy malas.

-Cuéntame.

-Los sentimientos son la llave al corazón.

-No entendí ni mice.

-Te lo explicare así, imagina que tú, un día estas triste, y alguien te ve, tu sentirás como algo te encadena el corazón pero a la vez lo abre. Los primeros días no pasara nada, pero luego, la persona que te vio, puede tener sentimientos hacia ti, te pueda odiar, te quiere matar, te quiere como un juguete, te quiere como amiga, o hermana, incluso te puede amar. Después, tú lo obedecerás, no importa lo que él o ella diga, tu solo lo harás. Con un acto físico o mental, quien sabe, puede hacer que esos sentimientos que sentiste cuando él o ella te vio, vuelvan cada vez que haga esa señal, es toda una tortura, una vez pase por eso, y créeme, se aprovechan mucho de que somos sus "sirvientes".

-Mejor cuido mis emociones.-Agrego Sonata sorprendida.

-Si te lo recomiendo.-Recomendó la vampiresa.

-¿Cuánto falta?-Pregunto la peliazul cambiando de tema completamente.

-Aquí está bien, déjala aquí.-Respondió guiando a Sonata.

Como dijo esa voz, lo hizo, dejando el encargo que le dejaron, en la esquina de la cafetería.

-Soy Sonata Dusk, un gusto.-Se presentó la peliazul, dando una sonrisa amistosa.

-Pearl suffering, muy buscada en muchos mundos, guardiana protectora y de 900 años, aunque parece que tengo unos 20 o 22.-Aclaro Pearl con un tono relajado, dando un muy pero muy pequeño resumen de su vida.

-¡Tú eres de la que han hablado todo este tiempo!-Grito Sonata con un destello en sus ojos, mostrando asombro y felicidad.

-Seguiría con el tema, pero te recomiendo salir, lo que está por pasar, te puede quitar la magia hasta que el sello se rompa.-Sugirió Pearl.

-Ok.

Sonata, con su magia, aumento su velocidad, llegando rápidamente, fuera del perímetro marcado por ella Aria y Adagio.

 **Volviendo con la princesa Twilight**

Resplandores llenaban todo el lugar, asombrando a los hombres que trataron de defenderse solo con sus armas, mientras que estas chicas, se defendían a la perfección. Con ayuda de su magia, incremento su velocidad, corriendo en zigzag, evitando los ataques de Twilight, quien con mucho poder en su interior, seguía intentando. Applejack trataba de ayudar, levantaba uno de sus pies, para luego pisar fuertemente, creando un levantamiento en la tierra, para intentar cortarle paso a la sirena vampira. Cada vez que lo intentaba, Adagio solo le daba una sonrisa burlona, para que las púas en sus botas, comenzaran a girar, para llegar a una cierta velocidad, que la hizo saltar la barrera de tierra del elemento de la honestidad. Applejack, solo apretaba sus puños, dando de vez en cuando unos gruñidos de enfado. Rarity, con su cuerno a la mano, lo levantaba en el aire, girando lo en círculos, haciendo que una energía azul transparente, con brillos blancos, girara alrededor del cuerno. Cuando creía que era suficiente, lanzaba el ataque, con la mejor precisión que podía, pero siempre rosaba la cabellera de Adagio, para después, detrás de la ya mencionada, una jaula de cristal surgiera del suelo en donde impacto el ataque. Cada vez, más molesta de que la sirena vampira, lo tomara como un juego para divertirse. Pinkie ya transformada, cogió su sombrero, para sacar, un cañón azul con ruedas rosas. Prendió con fuego la cuerda del cañón, para luego meterse ella adentro. Esperando ser lanzada, dio varias sonrisas. Volaba directo a Adagio, sintiendo el viento estrellarse en su rostro. Con el mismo sombrero, saco un espejo, el cual apuntaba a Adagio.

-¡Ahora dale a la sirena vampira!

Como dijo Pinkie, el espejo comenzó a brillar, proyectando energía rosa y azul directo a Adagio, quien solo levanto, una de sus manos, haciendo aparecer en su muñeca, un brazalete gris plata. El brazalete, se volvió más grande, llegando a ser un escudo que reflejo la energía, directo a Pinkie. La pelirosa, asombrada, saco de su sombrero rápidamente, globos que utilizo para salir del blanco del espejo. Por suerte lo logro, pero la escuela sufrió el daño, derribando gran parte de la biblioteca, dejando ver a muchos alumnos aterrados, que salieron corriendo de inmediato. Fluttershy, trata de atrapar a Adagio, con una rama de un árbol, pero esta rama, envejece o envejece a quien apunta, y la pelirosa trataba de envejecerla, para tratar de atraparla. Pero, la sirena vampira, agarra su collar, para lanzarlo hacia arriba, después, repitiendo el mismo truco de las púas en sus botas, salta directo al collar, para después, dar una vuelta hacia atrás, pero al ir a la mitad, con su collar apunta a Fluttershy quien se asusta. De sus labios, surge una sonrisa burlona y confiada, mientras que Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, Flash y Caramel, miran sin poder creerlo. Un rayo de poder se acumula, listo para ser lanzado, cuando la sirena vampira lo indique. Sus orejas de pony, escuchaban todo el ruido, incluso el más mínimo, sus ojos solo veían a la pelirosa, quien estaba pálida del miedo, mirando, la sonrisa, paso a ser una carcajada, para después, un rojo carmín apoderarse de sus ojos. La energía roja, viaja a través de los brazos de Adagio, para ir directo a la gema. La energía se seguía acumulando, para luego, dejar salir, la forma de sirena de Adagio, directo a Fluttershy. Cuando la cola de la forma de sirena sale del collar, una barrera invisible, se rompe, dando una velocidad inalcanzable, para dar directo a Fluttershy. La sirena atrapo a Fluttershy con su cuerpo, haciendo difícil que respire. Twilight trata de lanzar un ataque, pero podría lastimar a Fluttershy, mientras que Rarity no sabe qué hacer, pues no quería lastimar a su amiga, Applejack por un lado, coge un trozo de tierra, para girralo en el aire y después patearlo, pero la sirena voltea y traga el ataque de AJ. Entre todos los estudiantes que corrían al interior de la escuela, uno vio cómo, Fluttershy, comenzaba a perder la vida. No era nada más y nada menos que Big mac, quien sintió como las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas. Sin pensarlo, corrió, directo a su novia, quien tanto ama, desde la primera vez que sus ojos, vieron la brillante cabellera rosa, los ojos que peleaban entre el azul y verde, su radiante sonrisa que lo hipnotizaba, la forma de ser de la pelirosa, todo simplemente, todo amaba de ella, no había ninguna cosa que lo molestara de ella. Flutterhy se quedaba sin aire rápidamente, comenzando a entre- cerrar los ojos, tratando de no irse, sabía que la necesitaban. Que Sunset la necesitaba, que Dash la necesitaba,….Big mac….la necesitaba. La sonrisa de Adagio fue aumentando, viendo como acababa con Fluttershy, quien poco a poco moría. Fluttershy cerró los ojos completamente, pensando en su familia, sus animales, sus amigas, pero sobre todo en Big mac…

 **Le continúo o lo dejo aquí por este día, aun lo puede continuar para saber qué pasa con Shy si ustedes quieren.**

 **Paris tal vez fuera!**


	10. ¿Una menos? parte 2

_Amar es felicidad_

 _Amar es tristeza_

 _Amar es un pecado_

 _Amar es morir_

 _ **El fin de todo Equestria girls**_

Las lágrimas caían de sus hijos, pensando, en el momento en el que Big mac le pidió ser su novia, ese momento, fue el mejor de todos, y justo en ese instante, abrió los ojos, sintiendo como revivía, sus alas amarillas, tenían unas cuantas plumas rosas y rojas. Se liberó de la sirena, abriendo sus alas lo más fuerte posible, irradiando luz rosa. Con una mariposa de papel, destruyo a la bestia, cuando la mariposa hizo contacto. Orgullosa, dio una sonrisa, para después desmallarse y caer al piso, pero gracias a Big mac, no toco el suelo. Adagio frunció el ceño, luego, levanta su puño al aire, para golpear el piso, creando ondas sísmicas. Las carcajadas vuelven y todos caen al piso aterrados. Juntando sus ataques, AJ, Rarity, Pinikie y Twilight, elevan sobre sus cabezas todo el poder que les quedaba antes de perder fuerza como para estar de pie.

Una de las gemas blancas brilla de rojo, iluminando todo el salón, mientras que en la cafetería se repite lo mismo, al igual que frente a las mane que no se dan cuenta, pues concentran su vista a Adagio, quien se aleja lo más que puede, protegiéndose. Solo Fluttershy estaba fuera del perímetro, pero la sirena vampira no lo noto. Caramel, vio que Adagio se alejó, acaso era algún truco, algo planeaba. Miro al alrededor, para ver unos escombros, que de ellos irradiaban luz roja. Era una trampa.

-Chicas deténganse es una trampa.-Trato de groitar lo más fuerte que podía.

-¿Caramel que haces?-Pregunto Flash interrumpiéndolo.

-Confía en mí. ¡Chicas!-Respondió para seguir gritando.

Las mane no lo escucharon, poniendo toda su atención a la pelinaranja que sonreía con arrogancia. Justo en ese instante, llega Sonata, corriendo más rápido que un ser humano, para luego pararse al lado de Adagio. Desde el techo restante de la escuela, Aria salta para caer de pie al lado de sus lacayas, todas con sonrisas arrogantes. Ninguna de las mane lo percato, pero cuando estaban por lanzar su ataque, las gemas brillaron en su máximo resplandor, haciendo que el ataque combinado de las mane, explote sobre ellas, tirándolas al piso. Tratan de levantarse, pero por más que lo intentan, sus cuerpos no responden. De la nada, comienzan a gritar, sintiendo dolor en el interior de sus cuerpos, podían percibir un dolor que les quitaba una parte de ellas. Electricidad comenzó a verse presente en los cuerpos de las mane, de un color rojo que se apodero de ellas. Gritaban de agonía, incluso, gotas de sangre goteaban de sus bocas o narices. Flash fue directo hacia Twilight, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella. Trato de tocarla pero al rozar un poco, recibió una descarga eléctrica muy potente, lo mismo para Caramel quien estaba con Applejack. Cheese rápidamente fue con Pinkie, cuando la vio por la ventana de un pasillo. Fancy, también se acerca a su dama, pero Comet y Soarin, se entristecen, extrañando a Sunset y Rainbow. Los gritos aumentaban, las carcajadas de las Dazzlings también, aterrando a todos.

 **En el bosque**

Rainbow seguía buscando como divertirse, pero de un segundo para otro, sintió dolor. Abrió lo más que pudo los ojos, tratando de aguantar las ganas de gritar a todo pulmón. Se posó sobre sus rodillas, presionando su abdomen con sus brazos, rápidamente los hermanos notaron el silencio de la peliarco iris, para dirigir su mirada a ella. Se sorprendieron al verla en ese estado, pero no le tomaron mucha importancia, pronto pasaría.

 **En el inframundo**

Sunset Shimmer caminaba, mirando el suelo, sintiendo que algo no encajaba. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando un dolor en su vientre, la hizo gritar, gritar lo más fuerte que podían sus pulmones. Se cayó al suelo, gritando de agonía, mientras que unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Palabras, imágenes, recuerdos, inundaron su mente dándole un fuerte de dolor de cabeza. El dolor fue aumentando, cuando vio, en su mente, unos ojos azules. Luego todo se detuvo. Sentía sus mejillas arder, no podía quitarse esa mirada de su mente, estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

 **Volviendo a la escuela (lo que queda)**

Todos corrían y gritaban, asustados de aquello, que tanto los aterra. Las mane sin poder hacer más, caen en el desmayo, dejando se al merced de las Dazzlings que sueltan enormes carcajadas. Solo Fluttershy estaba a salvo, descansando en los brazos de Big mac.


	11. Demonios

_¿Me amas, incluso así?_

 **Una pregunta difícil de responder para algunos.**

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

 **(Ok hoy solamente el capítulo hablara de un lugar porque es difícil estar cambiando, escogí a nuestra querida demonio Sunset.)**

Esa mirada, esa simple mirada, puede hacer que enloquezcas, pasando tus días recordando la forma de sus ojos, el brillante color, sonrojándote a más no poder, esa sensación, una sensación horrible pero a la vez hermosa, molestaba a Sunset. La ya mencionada, estaba durmiendo, ¿Dónde? Ni idea pero puedo asegurarles, que ella estaba en ese lugar, donde van los pecadores a pagar sus crímenes. Para nosotros, ese lugar es horrible, los gritos de agonía, el fuego, simplemente todo, pero para ella, ese horror era su hogar.

-¡Sunset!-Grito una persona, era evidente que era una mujer.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente con pereza, miro a quien la llamaba, para solo suspirar y levantarse.

-¿Qué sucede Abrahel?-Pregunto Sunset algo cansada.

Uf, Abrahel, reina de los súcubos, una mujer que usa su magia, para seducir a los espíritus de los pobres, se transforma en una bellísima mujer, enamorando a los hombres, y creando actos de locura en aquellos que la aman, por ahora, Abrahel, no presentaba ninguna característica particular de los demonios, solo lo hacía hasta cierto punto de enojo u otras cosas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, durmiendo bajo un árbol en llamas, creí que estabas cuidando a los lujuriosos?

-No, no estaba allí, de hecho, dijeron que descansara, sufrí un inexplicable dolor en el vientre o abdomen, pero lo que más me perturba, es una imagen.-Sunset bajo la mirada, algo apenada, no podía averiguar cuál era esa sensación que tenía todo su ser, al pensar en esa mirada que la embobaba algunas veces.

-No será algún demonio que te gusta.-Agrego pícaramente Abrahel, notando que su amiga se sonrojo, al decir las últimas palabras.

-¿Qué? No no no no no. Te equivocas, esa mirada no era la de un demonio, se veía, tan dulce y serena, que a veces me pierdo en ese mar azul.-Aclaro Sunset más apenada y sonrojada.

-No será un humano, porque tu recién llegaste de allí abajo hace unas horas.-Dijo Abrahel, llevando una mano a su mentón para pensar, y la otra a la cintura.

-Bueno, no recuerdo mucho, estaba algo mareada cuando desperté allá abajo.-Sunset trato de recordar pero por más que intentara, solo tenía recuerdos borrosos, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ningún recuerdo de ella en el infierno, eso era raro.

-Bueno, descansa un poco, no olvides que cuando el fuego se vuelve azul, todos deben refugiarse.-Comento la reina cambiando de tema.

-Gracias por recordarme lo, te veo más tarde.-Sunset dio una sonrisa, para luego irse volando a quien sabe dónde.

Seguía embobada con esa mirada que le provocaba mariposas en el estómago, y algunas sonrisas, pero cuando se daba cuenta de su comportamiento, sacudía su cabeza fuertemente, sacando esa mirada de su mente. Siguió volando sin rumbo, apreciando su "hogar", hasta que alguien la alcanzo. Agramón, el demonio del miedo, alcanzo a Sunset, asustándola, ella responde con un ataque de magia, Eleva sus puños al aire, para luego lanzar esferas como el fuego, directo a quien la sorprendió. Agramón, con un solo gesto con la mano, crea una barrera gris, que impacta contra el ataque de Sunset. Al ver de quien se trataba, da un suspiro y pone una expresión algo molesta.

-Ya te dije que no me asustes, sabes que eres el demonio del miedo, haces que tenga reacciones de defenderme.-Comenzó a decir Sunset con el ceño fruncido, viendo al demonio, igual, él también tenía por ahora apariencia humana, solo que con sus respectivas alas y cuernos.

-Lo siento, pero es divertido.-Respondió Agramón, riendo a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, cada vez que estas cerca siempre hay un desastre.-Pregunto arqueando una ceja y viendo directo a los ojos a su colega. Su mirada no se parecía para nada a la que veía en su mente, Agramón, tenía una mirada sádica que daba miedo, pero ella aprendió a cómo controlarse, prosigo, su mirada no expresaba dulzura, solo un destello amarillo.

-Solo quería verte, sabes, tus ojos irradian miedo, veamos que te asusta tanto.-Dijo muy burlón acercándose a Sunset, tomando su rostro con ambas manos, viendo a través de sus ojos.

-¡Ni te atrevas pende**!-Grito a todo pulmón, pero era muy tarde, volvió a ver en su mente, esa mirada, porque le tendría miedo a esa mirada, porque esos hermosos ojos azules la aterraban tanto, una pregunta que no tenía respuesta, aun.

-Eso es nuevo, nunca vi a alguien tener miedo a una mirada. ¿Y quién era?

-Y-yo…-Murmuro con la mirada baja, viendo el suelo bajo ella.

-Entonces es algo grave para poner a Sunset tartamudear.-Dijo serio viéndola. Agarro del mentón a la ya mencionada, haciendo que ella voltee hacia él.-No te presionare, después de todo, es personal, si necesitas a alguien con quien hablarlo, aquí estaré.-Hablo Agramón, para después, volar a otra dirección, dejando a una confundida Sunset, pero sonrió con un leve sonrojo.

-Gracias.-Fueron las últimas palabras que pronuncio para seguir volando sin rumbo.

Quien dijo que los demonios son siempre malos, noooooo no siempre, ellos solo son malos con quien lo merece, pero en el fondo, pueden ser las personas más honestas y generosas que conocerás, tal vez ellos quieren ser ángeles otra vez, ellos no siempre fueron demonios, una vez ellos fueron humanos y luego ángeles, pero ahora, son considerados un horror, sabes porque, eso lo averiguaras en el próximo capítulo.

… **..**

 **Que tal me quedo, me costó tiempo, tuve que buscar un buen de información sobre demonios y al parecer, rindió sus frutos y ya me siento mejor, necesitaba desahogarme y ya lo hice ahora me llegan las ideas como nunca. Hasta pronto y voy a ver Batman vs Superman, que emoción. Hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	12. se repite

_¿Porque todos quieren que sea alguien que no soy?_

 _Porque tú eres esa persona incluso aunque no lo recuerdes._

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

Tenebroso y obscuro, ella era el único rayo de luz puro que quedaba en ese mar de deseos negativos. Rainbow Dash, devastada, estaba recargada en la pared, escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas, temiendo lo peor para sus amigas. ¿Qué abra sido de ellas? Aun no lo sabía, pero, tenía la esperanza de ver a sus amigas y a su amado Soarin. Escucho el sonido de unas llaves, luego, la puerta de su celda abrirse. Levanto su rostro, para encontrarse cara a cara con Black Knife, quien abrió la celda, y la miraba de pies a cabeza, como si buscara algo. Rainbow solo lo ignoro y escondió de nuevo su rostro, con algunas lágrimas.

-Te pareces un poco a ella.-Dijo serio el vampiro, apoyado en la puerta de la celda. La peli arcoíris levanto su rostro, algo molesta, volteo hacia Black.

-¿Me comparas con quién?-Pregunto enfadada, pero sus palabras eran un hilo de voz.

-Con la antigua tú, una hermosa vampiresa y guardiana de nuestro mundo.-Respondió embobado, recordando a su amada Pearl.

-¿Era tu novia o qué?-Agrego burlona y pícaramente, pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella técnicamente era su novia, y un sonrojo se apodero de su cara.

El vampiro camino hacia la peli arcoíris, a paso lento, luego, se apoya sobre sus rodillas, observando detalladamente cada detalle del rostro de su técnicamente novia. Rainbow vuelve a esconder su rostro, pero, siente una mano, en su mentón. Esa misma mano, levanto su rostro. Dashie se sonroja levemente, viendo que el vampiro frente suyo, estaba a escasos centímetros de ella. El seguía admirando el rostro, hasta que llego a ver esos suculentos labios, rosas pálidos, y esos hermosos ojos magenta, se veía hermosa. Sin que el mismo se diera cuenta, se sonrojo levemente.

-¿Q-que haces?-Pregunto miedosa Rainbow, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

-Admirar tu belleza.-Respondió el vampiro, quien subió la otra mano, rosando levemente las mejillas de la peli arcoíris, después, comenzó a sobar la cabellera arco iris, repitiendo los mismos gestos, arriba y luego abajo. Tanta era la tentación, eso labios, parecían ser tan suaves. No lo soporto más, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, acercando los labios de la peli arcoíris hacia él. Rainbow no se resistió, también siguió la tentación. Escasos centímetros quedaban entre ellos, sus labios casi rosaban, pero, el sonido de una puerta abrirse, los devolvió a la realidad, pero cuando lo hicieron, sus labios se tocaron levemente, provocando un sonrojo muy notorio en ambos. Rápidamente, Black salió de la celda, cerrándola con la llave, sin hacer contacto visual con la peli arcoíris. Rainbow no subió la mirada ningún momento, avergonzada de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, pero lo más devastador, era que ella ya tenía novio, Soarin.

-Hey Black.-Dijo Heartblood alegre entrando al lugar.

-H-hola.-Tartamudeo nervioso con la mirada baja.

¿Qué te pasa, donde está mi hermano el presumido y arrogante?-Pregunto el castaño, obviamente noto el nerviosismo de su hermano, él no era tímido o nervioso, algo paso eso estaba seguro.

-Nada, solo estoy nervioso, ya casi vuelve Pearl.-Respondio tartamudeando.

-Ya quiero ver que comiencen sus típicas peleas.-Agrego riendo un poco.

-S-si, bueno y-ya me voy.-Dijo para después retirarse.

Heatblood no le tomo mucha importancia, así que siguió buscando con que entretenerse, pero después pensó en la prisionera. Se acercó a la celda, con una sonrisa burlona, pero su alegría se fue al olvido, cuando la vio llorar. Si Rainbow, estaba llorando, devastada por casi besar (completamente) a uno de los enemigos. Su llanto paro, cuando sintió otra presencia. Subió la mirada tímidamente, pero luego suspiro, al ver que no era el vampiro anterior.

-¿Por qué todos están actuando raro el día de hoy?-Pregunto arto.

-Tal vez es porque me comparan con esta tal vampiresa.-Respondió con un tick en el ojo.

-¿Tú sabes que le paso a mi hermano?-Pregunto como si fuera un niño pequeño hambriento de curiosidad.

-E-este yo n-no.-Tartamudeo nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Entonces si tiene que ver contigo.-Dijo como ganador, si él tenía un comportamiento de niño pequeño algunas veces y ahora era una de esas veces.

-P-pareces un niño pequeño.-Agrego la peli arcoíris.

-No cambies de tema y sí. A veces mi comportamiento cambia un poco, eso me encanta de mi.-Comento arrogantemente con sonrisa burlona. –Hey no uses mi arrogancia contra mí.

-Pues ya lo hice.-Comento burlona.

-Y dime, que paso.-Ahora era su turno.

-B-bueno…E-este…Y-yo…-Tartamudeo nerviosa.

-Aja si tu es que, se más específica no.-Agrego burlón como siempre.

-Lo siento, el casi me besa.

-¿El qué?-Pregunto de nuevo.

-Casi me besa

-Más fuerte.-Dijo casi gritando.

-¡El casi me besa!-Grito ella, pero un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, y tapo su boca con ambas manos.

-¿¡Q-que?!-Pregunto y grito preocupado.

Heartblood se puso más pálido de lo normal, se sentó en el piso, viendo a un punto fijo sin parpadear.

-Am, estas bien?-Pregunto con una ceja arqueada nuestra Dashie.

-¿Eh qué?-Despertó de su trance confundido.

-Si estás bien.-Repitió la peli arcoíris.

-Lo siento, es solo que, ahora la historia se repite, solo prométeme algo.-Agrego preocupado, tratando de controlar su personalidad.

-¿Porque debería?-Pregunto burlona pensando que era broma.

-¡Porque tu vida y la de el dependerán de esto!-No pudo más, soltó la desesperación, sabiendo que se arriesgaba.

-Está bien.-Accedió, pues si era tan grave al parecer.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase tu nunca levantaras la daga contra él.-Dijo con preocupación.

-Y-yo, lo prometo.-Dijo dudosa la peli arcoíris.


	13. Pinkamina Diana Pie

_¿Puedes vivir sin una parte de ti?_

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

Silencio total, era todo lo que escuchaba, ningún solo sonido era emitido o eso creía. Abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo todo su ser, implorando que no lo haga, pero, era tan necesario, saber que ocurrió con sus amigas. Twilight, despertó, ya no estaba en el campo de batalla, ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca. Todo el lugar estaba lleno de personas, algunas heridas, otras llorando, trato de levantarse, pero sintió como su muñeca, estaba atada a la silla en la que reposaba. Abrió sus ojos al ver que sus amigas también estaban esposadas a las sillas, unas despiertas, otras dormidas.

-¡Twilight!-Grito una voz masculina, no lograba reconocerlo, pues todavía estaba recuperando sus sentidos. Aunque allá despertado, veía algo borroso, sus latidos eran suaves, dando a saber que estaba débil.-¡Twilight!-Volvió a resonar su nombre, busco con la mirada, por más rápido que quisiera buscar, sus ojos se movían lentamente, hasta que vio, una figura borrosa, que batallaba contra otros, al instante lo reconoció, sintió su corazón acelerarse, su rostro calentarse, esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, solo la hacía pensar en un chico.

-F-flash…-Susurro débilmente, antes de sentir como caía ante el cansancio, por más que intentara seguir de pie, sus parpados le pesaban, su cuerpo casi no respondía, se sentía tan vacía, en unos segundos, volvió a caer inconsciente.

Con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos, allí estaba Flash, intentando pasar a través de esos guardias que le impedían el paso a esa persona, que inundaba su mente, lo hacía volar, esa persona especial a la que tanto quieres proteger. Vio cómo su amada Twilight, susurraba su nombre, antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo, se sentía tan impotente.

Pinkie estaba despierta, aunque perdió su magia, aún tenía su carácter muy alegre y energético, así que, la peli rosa estaba de pie, jalando su muñeca y sosteniendo la silla con su pierna, jalando con todas sus fuerzas pero por más que intentara no conseguía que su mano saliera, pero, cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, sentía una jeringa en su nuca, haciéndola caer de rodillas, sintiendo tanto sueño y cansancio como nunca ha experimentado, pero aun así, trataba de mantenerse en pie, algunas veces, se caía, experimentado dolor en su cuerpo, poco a poco se duerme pero en unos minutos, vuelve a despertar.

-¿Q-que?-Pregunta la peli rosa despertando de nuevo, sintiendo migraña insoportable. Se tallo los ojos, encontrándose de nuevo, en la biblioteca, dentro de un círculo de hombres que llevaban chaleco antibalas, armas de fuego, y sus uniformes. Después de ver su capacidad de controlar la magia, no se permite que nadie se acerque, ni siquiera los amigos. La migraña no desaparecía, el dolor seguía. Llevo su mano de donde provenía la molestia, pero, su tacto con su cabello, le permitió sentir algo que escurría, volvió su mano hacia sus ojos. Rojo, rojo y más rojo cubría su mano, estaba sangrando. Se dio cuenta de que tenía una venda en la cabeza, al parecer cuando callo, se golpeó la cabeza, esperen un segundo, ahora lo recordaba, recordaba lo que paso. Ella estaba junto a sus amigas, preparándose para lanzar su ataque de magia pero cayeron en una trampa, pronto, imágenes de sus amigas aparecieron en su mente, todas gritando y sufriendo de dolor, sangrando de la boca o la nariz, eso fue horrible. Ahora, recordó el dolor que sintió, esa descarga que penetro en todo su cuerpo, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir. Su sonrisa desapareció, dando lugar a una expresión de tristeza y dolor. El llanto pronto fue oído por los otros, todos voltearon a ver por qué la persona más alegre del lugar estaba llorando. Cheese estaba preocupado, veía como su persona especial, se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, llorando descontroladamente, él era el único que había visto a Pinkie en un estado crítico, y cada que lo estaba, ella lo necesitaba, necesitaba a alguien que la consolara. Sin pensarlo 2 veces, fue corriendo hacia Pinkie, viéndola desmoronarse, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. Paso a los guardias con facilidad, pues se puede decir que él y la peli rosa son algo sobre humanos. En cuanto llego, abrazo a su novio, dando pequeñas palmaditas en su espalda, esta escondió su rostro en el pecho de Cheese, abrazándolo también, necesitaba llorar.

-Tranquila Pinkie, aquí estoy, Cheese está aquí.-Murmuro cerca del oído de la peli rosa.

-C-cheese, y-yo…-Dijo con esfuerzo de que el llanto no interrumpiera su hablar.

-No tienes que decir nada mi bombón, desahógate lo que quieras, yo estoy para ti.-Volvió a susurrar en el oído de Pinks.

Hubieran durado más tiempo así si los guardias u oficiales o como quieran llamarles, no tomaran a Cheese a la fuerza, alejándolo de Pinkie.

-Suéltenme, no saben lo que hacen si ella no se desahoga.-Grito lo más que pudo, alarmando a los presentes, unos ya sabían que pasaría, pues una vez esto sucedió.

-C-cheese no me dejes.-Susurro débilmente Pinkie, con la mirada baja.

El castaño forcejeo, liberándose de aquellos hombres que lo alejaban del amor de su vida, pero, recibió un golpe en el abdomen, haciéndolo caer al piso, dio un grito de dolor, que llego a los oídos de Pinkie.

-Corran.-Fue lo último que dijo Cheese viendo a su novia, antes de que el caos se desatara.

Todos los estudiantes de inmediato se escondieron, pero algunos no pudieron, pues los soldados, si mejor los llamo soldados, los agarraban tratando de que recuperaran la cordura.

 _-Me escuchas….-_ Susurro una voz.- _Sé que me escuchas…-_ Volvió a decir.- _No tengas miedo de ellos… Ellos deberían temerte a ti_.-Aquella voz que atormenta a Pinkie por las noches, un lado obscuro que guarda, pero siempre intenta volver.

-¡A-aléjate de mí!-Grito la peli rosa intentando no caer en sus propias garras.

- _Ellos lastimaron a tu amado Cheese…-_ Susurro la misma voz.

-¡N-no cállate no dejare que me controles de nuevo!-Grito tratando de sacarlo de su cabeza.

 _-¿No quieres cuidarlo?-_ Pregunto con arrogancia, acercándose a la conciencia de la peli rosa.

-Y-yo…-Pinkie sentía como se quedaba dormida, sabía que su lado perverso estaba indagando en su mente, buscando la conciencia, quien protege al subconsciente.

 _-¡No quieres protegerlo!-_ Grito la voz, peleando con la conciencia, si vencía al subconsciente, controlaría todo pero en lo más profundo, estaría Pinkie.

-¡Si si quiero! ¡No quiero que nada le ocurra pero por favor no lo lastimes!-La venció, no a la conciencia, o subconsciente, sino a Pinkie, la voz vio como la peli rosa abría su mente para que penetrara, todo por proteger a su novio.

- _No lo hare, si tú, cedes y nunca trataras de volver_.-Agrego el lado perverso, controlando la mente de nuestra Pinks.

-E-está bien.-Bingo, esa fue la palabra que le permitió tomar el control total.

Todos alarmados, se escondían del peligro que amenazaba sus vidas. Pinkamina Diana Pie, dio una sonrisa burlona, seguida de unas carcajadas de enferma mental, como se lo esperaba Cheese, el lado perverso gano de nuevo. De su cabellera, saco unas navajas, con tantas ganas de acuchillar a quien lastimo a su amado. Los soldados, asustados, no hicieron más que su deber, apuntar con sus armas, protegiendo a los civiles.

-Señorita, por favor…-No pudo terminar de decir lo que decía, pues una navaja, roso su mejilla levemente.

-Creen que por tener armas pueden decirme que hacer. Creen que ustedes pueden tocar a mi hermoso pastelillo de azúcar. ¡Creen que esto me mantiene aquí! ( dijo Pinkie rompiendo las esposas que la mantenían atada a la silla) ¡CREEN QUE PUEDEN GANARME.-La gota que derramo el vaso. Pinkie salto de su lugar, con las navajas listas para ser lanzadas, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Cheese se puso al medio.-Quítate de aquí o estarás muerto.-Dijo con ira.

-Sé que no puedes matarme, lo prometiste y tú nunca rompes una promesa siendo Pinkie o así.-Respondió con seguridad el castaño, viendo a los ojos a la peli rosa.

…

 **Y hasta aquí llego.**

 **1.-Por flojera.**

 **2.-Porque también quiero vivir.**

 **3.-Estoy de vacas.**

 **4.-Porque YOLO**

 **5.-Para dejarlos en suspenso**

 **6.-Porque soy malvada**


	14. Dolor

_A veces algo inofensivo, puede ser el arma más poderosa_

 **El fin de todo Equestria Girls**

Que esperan que haga, que interfiera en esta pelea, no yo quiero ver sangre caer como extraño excitarme por tantas cosas, y para los que se preguntan, quien les habla, soy yo la vampiresa más buscada en diferentes mundos, sip, Pearl Suffering. Les hablo ahora para decirles que, ESPERO QUE SE PUDRAN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Ñe de echo no, solo estoy aquí flotando siendo ignorada aunque, todavía tengo mucha curiosidad por saber cómo esa tal Sonata puede oírme, lo descubriré después, tengo un show que ver. Les devuelvo a su narradora, esta allá amarrada, tengo flojera de narrar la historia, así que ella lo ara.

 **Gracias y en qué diablos pensabas al meterme en un armario obscuro?!**

Pues, ñe YOLO, solo lo hice porque sí.

 **Las vas a pagar maldita pu….** _Error…..problemas técnicos…..esperen…..buscando como resolverlos….._

 **Ahora que me deshice de esa maldita pálida, les narrare la historia a y tengo planeado hacer una historia de one-shoots muy pero muy largos.**

Miedo, horror, gritos, agonía, ira, enojo, suicidio, homicidio, esas palabras resonaban en la mente de la peli rosa, que observaba con rabia a su supuesto novio, quien protegía a los soldados tras suyo, no dejaría que vuelva a suceder lo que paso hace tiempo. Los ojos de Pinkie, pronto pasaron de ser azules a blancos, mientras lo que estaba blanco, ahora era negro. Dio una sonrisa arrogante, guardando las navajas, luego, pasa su mano sobre su cabello, alaciándolo completamente. Cheese sabía lo que hacía, era una distracción, así que comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás. Rarity estaba desesperada, viendo como su amiga caía ante sus propias garras, no quería que pasara de nuevo, fue todo un caos, pero pronto su mirada se abrió lo más que pudo, al ver a Fancy, tirado en el suelo, con una navaja en un hombro derecho, al parecer era la misma que rozo la mejilla de uno de los soldados. Su cuerpo le dolía, trataba de levantarse, pero tanto sufrimiento no le permitió, gritaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, repetía una y otra vez el nombre de su amado, tratando de ir hacia él para ayudarlo, pero no podía, en cuanto se levantó, cayó al piso, dando un grito que se mesclo en otros.

-Fancy! Fancy! Fancy!-Gritaba una y otra vez, pero estaba tan cansada, que poco a poco, su volumen de voz bajo, apoyando su peso sobre sus manos, se iba rindiendo, al poco tiempo, cayó al suelo, con la mirada entreabierta.-F-fancy…-Fue lo último que susurro antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Rarity! Rarity! Rarity!-Gritaba Applejack, viendo como su amiga caía.-No no resiste!-Seguía tratando de despertar a su amiga.

Big Mac aprovecho este caos para cargar a Fluttershy en sus brazos, pero no podía ayudar a su hermana, Pinkie estaba en el camino, acercándose a AJ.

-¿P-pinkie?-Pregunto con una mirada inocente Applejack, sintiendo alegría, pero pronto su sonrisa desapareció, al verla de nuevo, a su antigua acosadora.

-Pinkie ya no está, solo tú y yo cubo de azúcar.-Dijo pícaramente la peli rosa, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro de la rubia, sip, el lado perverso tenía una obsesión por Applejack, no se sabe porque pero así fue.

-¿T-tu?-Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

-Como te extrañe.-Dijo agarrando del mentón a la oji verde que temblaba, recordando cosas que quería olvidar.

Su hermano fue pero de inmediato, la peli rosa lo golpeo, alejándolo de ellas.

-¡APPLEJACK!-Una voz muy familiar grito, dando rabia a la peli rosa, como odiaba a ese sujeto, Caramel.

-¿¡Que tengo que hacer para que te alejes de ella!?-Grito Pinks fuertemente, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el vaquero que corría en su dirección.

-Nada me alejara de mi rubia.-Respondió el castaño, preparando su puño, y como tenía planeado, le dio en la quijada, sacándola volando a unos metros de ellos, quedando inconsciente.

Rápidamente el castaño ayudo a la rubia a quitarse las esposas, consiguió una llave, justo cuando se las quito, Applejack lo abrazo, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Tranquila, puedes caminar?-Pregunto con la mirada serena, viendo a la rubia directo a sus ojos verdes.

-N-no creo, m-me duelen.-Tartamudeo un poco la vaquera, limpiando sus lágrimas. De inmediato, Caramel la cargo en sus brazos, llevándola lejos, no sin antes ver una última vez a la peli rosa tirada en el suelo. Se acercó a Big Mac que se despertaba, después de golpe tan fuerte en su mejilla izquierda.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Caramel.

-Sip.-Dijo el mayor levantándose.

-¿Dónde está Shy?-Pregunto Applejack con preocupación.

Big señalo un lugar, donde estaba la peli rosa sobre una pila de libros inconsciente aun. Se acercó a ella y el cargo, tenían que buscar refugio, pero aún tenían que ayudar a Twilight, Flash, Rarity, Fancy, Soarin y Comet.

 **En otro lugar**

En un cuarto obscuro sin luz, Black estaba en una esquina, apretando su cabeza con ambas manos, aguantando el dolor que le provoco Rainbow, pero se preguntaran, que hizo la peli arcoíris, simple, vio un Black muy diferente. Como se explicó antes, un vampiro tiene una forma de ser, pero si muestran una emoción que ellos nunca han mostrado, el que los vio, les puede ordenar hacer cosas y puede incluso, comenzar a sentir diferentes pensamientos hacia el vampiro, por ejemplo, hace un rato, Black mostro vergüenza, miedo, nervios ante Rainbow, así que en un tiempo, el vampiro sentirá como su cuerpo y mente son entrelazados con ahora su ama, quien por obra del destino, puede comenzar a sentir odio, o miedo, incluso amor hacia Black, pero nunca se sabe, es el destino quien escoge que emoción o perspectiva tendrá el amo del vampiro. Heartblood rogaba porque Rainbow Dash no sienta odio por su hermano, tanto que lo matara, él quería que ella pensara en Black como un amigo o incluso amor, pues al final, estarán juntos.

Lo que no sabían los vampiros, era que sus nuevos amos también experimentaban dolor, justo ahora, la peli arcoíris sufría, tirada el en piso, agonizando, sentía como algo entraba en su mente, pero era el doble de fuerte que otros, pues ella estaba siendo entrelazada a 2 vampiros, Black y Heartblood, ambos sintiendo dolor. Se retorcía de dolor, tanto que de su nariz, pequeñas gotas rojas cayeron. De un segundo a otro, en su mente vio a una humana y un vampiro, veía como se tomaban de las manos, juntando sus frentes, y vio como un lazo invisible aparecía, luego apareció una imagen de Black, le toco sentir amistad por aquel vampiro, pero pronto todo oscureció, siendo remplazado por la misma humana, arrastrándose en el piso, desangrándose, tratando de escapar, pero no lo logro, vio al vampiro tomarla del cuello alzándola hacia arriba, pronto el rostro del vampiro cambio al de Heartblood, ahora le tendría miedo.

-¡B-BASTA!-Grito desesperada, sintiendo como sus emociones jugaban con ella, sentía miedo, felicidad, ira, vergüenza, por dios, que le pasaba, no se puede sentir triste y feliz al mismo tiempo, o si?

Alto, el dolor se fue, se fue por fin se fue, ahora era feliz, podía cerrar los ojos y dormir un poco, pero antes de hacerlo, en su mente aparecieron imágenes de una mujer, algo que destacaba, era su pantalón con colores parecidos al de las mariquitas, después, la luna roja, espadas con sangre, una sonrisa arrogante, una chica con capucha y orejas, unos ojos esmeralda, una jaula, amistad, risas, amigos, guerra, un chico muy arrogante, nueve colas naranjas, ojos amarillos, un beso, etc. tantas cosas, buenas y malas, pero ese es un reflejo de lo que pasara, pero antes de dormir, vio como l negro era remplazado por el arco iris.

… **.**

 **Y hasta aquí lo dejo, necesito ayuda, les contare en unas horas tal vez.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	15. Una perla es demasiado, 2 son peor

**Hola, si ya sé que pasaron 2 semanas pero vean el lado positivo, tienen otro capítulo siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii (** _ **calmate)**_ __ **¿Quién dijo eso? (** _ **tu conciencia naca)**_ __ **No me llames naca y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo esperado.**

 _Una perla es demasiado, 2 son peor..._

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

Arg, que fue lo que sucedió, no lo recordaba, una sensación se movía por todo su ser, esperen, ahora lo recordaba, un golpe en la quijada, como odia a ese vaquero, pero aun no puede ser revelado el porqué.

-Ese sí que fue un golpe bajo para ti hermanito.-Esa voz femenina, ¿quien no la reconoce? a claro nosotros, porque estamos leyendo, viendo la pantalla de nuestro aparato, esperando impacientemente ver qué sucede y talvez pensaran, porque estoy hablando tanto y no voy al punto, bueno, pues solo para entretenerles un poco más en este capítulo, y para los que esperan SoarinDash, sean pacientes! Más adelante saldrá, esta historia está 57% planeada, toda la línea del tiempo está casi organizada.

-Es bueno escuchar tu voz Pearl.-Respondió la persona, levantándose del piso, era la misma Pinkie Pie.

-Qué bueno que sigues vivo, tu reencarnación es más débil que tú, eso es algo extraño.-Agrego la vampiresa con cierto sarcasmo y arrogancia.

-Si pero yo al menos logre estar en este cuerpo desde su nacimiento y no estuve flotando en la nada por años.-Mandando al caño el orgullo de su hermana, sonríe victorioso.

-Bueno pero mi reencarnación es de mi sexo no como tu.-Sonrió de nuevo, apreciando como su hermano estaba en el cuerpo de una chica.

-¿Y qué haces aquí fastidiándome?-Pregunto arqueando una ceja.

-Bueno, acabo de ver que repetiste la misma acción con la granjera, te recuerda mucho a ella no es así?-Respondió con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Me siento responsable por su muerte, pero esa rubia se le parece tanto que pierdo mi cordura.-Sentirse responsable por la muerte, de alguien es horrible, sobre todo cuando vez a alguien tan parecido, día tras día.

-Por esa rubia te haces lesbiana.-Dijo pícaramente cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa burlona mostrando orgullo, Pinkie solo se limitó a hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-P*nche #!*-Respondió la peli rosa frunciendo el ceño, aun con esa mueca de disgusto.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, lo bueno es que alguien además de ti me puede oír pero eres el único que me puede ver.-Admitió con algo de vergüenza.

-Supongo que ni en la muerte dejamos de ser hermanos.-Dijo triunfante con esa sonrisa típica de la arrogancia.

 **Okey, ya revele un poco de la obsesión del lado perverso de Pinkie por AJ. Estuve teniendo exámenes y sorpresa, para la clase de español la maestra pidió que hagamos una obra, nos dividió en grupos y mi equipo, no se aprendió los diálogos y resulto ser la peor obra de la clase.** **L -_-**

 **¡P*TA MADRE MATENME!**

՟Yt


	16. Flashback

_Una catástrofe muy grave esta por suceder…_

 **El fin de todo Equestria Girls**

 _ **Sera contada la historia por la perspectiva de un personaje**_

Que sucedió, porque ciento dolores horribles, se esparce como el fuego, desde mi pierna hasta mi cadera, duele, pero que puedo hacer, estoy herida y casi no siento mis extremidades. Las Dazzlings son ahora más fuertes, y yo soy tan débil, con un solo rasguño, ellas lograron vencerme. Sigo observando el cielo gris, en espera a que algo suceda, mientras me desangro, y comienzo a recordar el porqué de mi estado.

 **Flashback**

Cerre sus ojos lentamente, susurrando una última vez el nombre de mi amante antes de caer inconsciente.

-Despierta por favor!-Se escuchaba una voz desesperada, tratando de hacer que vuelva a abrir mis ojos. Con pereza los abro.

-¿Q-que s-sucedió?-Pregunte mientras recordaba.

-Me preocupaste mucho.-Me respondió la persona frente a mí dando una cálida sonrisa, haciendo que yo sonriera.

-No te preocupes estoy bien.- Agregue feliz, calmando al sujeto que me despertó.

-Salimos de la escuela, por suerte nos ayudaron.-Dijo señalando a unas personas.

-No hay de que.-Respondió uno de ellos.

-Puede que hayan salido de la escuela pero aún estamos nosotras.

-¡Las Dazzlings!-Grito una del grupo anteriormente señalado.

-Las mismas.-Dijo arrogantemente Adagio señalándose a ellas.

La peli roja puso sus manos sobre su cadera y dio una sonrisa burlona, yo di una mueca de disgusto, pero…

…Chasqueo sus dedos, y antes de poder parpadear, Sonata y Aria se movieron más rápido de la luz, y en menos de un segundo, Sonata estaba frente a mí dando una sonrisa maquiavélica, y sin darme cuenta, recibí un golpe fuerte. De inmediato caí en el suelo, podía sentir como el dolor aumentaba, se movía como si quemara más y más mi cuerpo.

-Maldita sea.-Escuche decir a alguien quien se me acercaba, pero rápidamente, Aria con su pierna derecha, da un golpe en la rodilla de la persona quien venía hacia mí, provocando un grito de dolor. Adagio caminaba a paso lento, pero, su mano escondida tras su espalda me asustaba. Estando a un metro de mí, se detuvo, y movió su mano, para después hacer un gesto que abrió el objeto que poseía, era un abanico, no tuve tiempo de verlo claramente, porque, de inmediato ella hizo otro gesto pero de cuerpo completo, y del abanico, salieron cuchillas que de inmediato fueron hacia mi pierna. No puedo evitar sacar un grito de dolor, sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas por la rapidez en la que caen las lágrimas que brotaron de mis ojos, simplemente no puedo más, esto es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo, todo esto es demasiado ya no siento mi pierna como antes, solo una sensación que se mueve y aumenta con cada movimiento que hago, y aquel imán rojo que yace dentro de mi florece, comenzando a pintar todo de color rojo, pronto no distingo mi piel morena, solo veo sangre, estaba débil, cansada, herida, creo que e-estoy al b-borde de la… l-la m-muerte….

-¡Twilight Sparkle has perdido ante mí!-Grito con arrogancia Adagio, victoriosa de esto a lo que ella llama victoria, yo lo llamo locura.

Las fuerzas se van poco a poco. No me siento bien, casi no puedo respirar, mi respiración entrecortada no me permite hablar, trato de calmar mi llanto que no me permite articular nada. Las 3 se alejan de nosotros, dejándome sola, tirada en el piso.

 **Fin Flashback**

Espero que Equestria sobreviva sin mí. Mi muerte es una deshonra para mis amigas, para Celestia, mi hermano, Cadence, Luna, m-mis padres, soy una maldita pony buena para nada! Otra vez el llanto vuelve, por causa de la culpa que siento crecer en mi pecho, no me deja tranquila, pero y si nunca saben de mi muerte, tal vez ellos pensaran que los abandone, me siento tan mal, que poco a poco mi vista se hace borrosa, mi respiración se reduce, el latir de mi corazón se está deteniendo la sangre no para de salir, que puedo hacer, nada, solo esperar en caer en los brazos de la muerte. Mamá, papá, Shining, chicas, Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Flash, todos, por favor perdónenme…

… **..**

 **O por dios este capítulo no es de mi estilo pero necesitaba agregarle algo así, los dejo en suspenso chicos, y esperen al siguiente capítulo, tengo tarea que hacer hasta la próxima.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	17. Secretos

_Los secretos al salir de las sombras pueden herirte…_

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

Después de enfrentarse a Twilight, Adagio no paraba de sonreír y reír, estaba tan feliz, pues, esa chica que tantos problemas le causo, se estaba desangrando ahora mismo, muriendo en las garras de la muerte. No pudo evitar sonreír burlonamente, pero un vampiro a su lado lo noto.

-Estas muy feliz Adagio.-Interrumpió los pensamientos de la nombrada, aquel vampiro de cabellera castaña y ojos rojos, quien se acercó por detrás.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-Contesto con molestia mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-Aun cuando estas enfadada te ves muy hermosa.-Susurró en la oreja de la peli roja, haciendo que Adagio abra los ojos lo más que puede y sus mejillas no tardaron en tornarse rojas.

-¡C-cállate!-Exclamo Adagio tratando de bajar su sonrojo.

-Tranquila no saques tus garras linda.-Volvió a susurrar en la oreja de la chica que lo traía loco.

-¿C-como m-me llamaste?-Pregunto Adagio nerviosa, comenzando a temblar.

-Linda por? ¿O acaso te gusta que te llame así?-Burlonamente hablo, sacando una sonrisa maliciosa, poniendo aún más nerviosa a la peli roja.

 **Flashback**

Ha pasado solo una semana desde que la directora anuncio que estaría en Canterlot mucho tiempo, pero esa semana ha sido la más feliz que ha tenido Adagio, ¿Por qué? Pues porque ella y Percusión pasaron toda la semana juntos, hablando, saliendo a lugares, juntándose para los proyectos de la escuela, pasaban tanto tiempo que ahora se puede decir que eran mejores amigos.

-Adiós Percusión.-Se despidió la sirena.

-Nos vemos mañana.-Agrego.

-Vaya, hoy si fue un buen día, más bien semana.

Adagio se dirigió hacia su habitación, para después sacar un diario, buscando en las páginas, sintiendo emoción, pasando las hojas, pero con tranquilidad, sin tener prisa, hasta que encontró una página. Con una pluma **(tengo flojera de ser tan específica, imagínenlo ustedes)** , comenzó a escribir lo que pensaba, lo que sentía, lo que quería.

 _Querido diario,_

 _Hoy ha sido un excelente día, como todos los otros. Nunca imagine pasarla tan bien y por mucho tiempo con Percusión, el tritón más generoso que eh conocido_ **(recuerden, bajo el mar, en el pasado)** _, me siento completamente bien a su lado, muy feliz, pero tengo la sensación de que quiero ser más que su amiga, y los sueños que tengo, me hacen brincar de felicidad, recuerdo sentir como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza, como sonreía, pero solo era un sueño, me enamore de Percusión y al principio ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero ahora creo que debo de confesar mis sentimientos aunque como puedo hacerlo, me siento nerviosa frente a él, no puedo hablar sobre temas de noviazgo o amor sin tartamudear o sentirme nerviosa que no digo nada. Solo espero que un día se fije en mí, por ahora es solo un sueño, pero talvez en un futuro, podrá ser real._

Satisfecha de este pequeño momento de su vida (muy parecido a lo que me pasa T_T ), dejo el diario en su mochila, para que sea confundido con alguna libreta de su escuela. Ya era de noche y mañana tendría escuela, mañana seria lunes, otra semana. Durmió cómodamente toda la noche, hasta escuchar la suave y cálida voz de su madre que la despierta. Adagio sin poner resistencia, se levanta al instante, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Adagio te tengo una pregunta.

La nombrada solo arque la ceja con intriga.

-¿Quién era el apuesto tritón que te acompaño a la plaza, acaso es tu novio jovencita?-Pregunto pícaramente, provocando un sonrojo muy notoria en la menor.

-¿Q-QUE N-NO MAM-MÁ S-SOLO ER-RA UN A-MI...-GO!-Respondió inmediatamente negando con su cabeza sobre la pregunta de su madre.

-Bueno, ándate que se hace tarde.

-S-si.

Después de alistarse, salió de su hogar para ir directo a la escuela donde espero en la puerta a que llegara Percusión, pero para su mala suerte, una sirena diva, egoísta, malvada, presumida, dramática, p*ta, etc tengo toda una lista. Era una sirena con escamas verdes y tenía algo de negro. Se acerca a Adagio para después empujarla, provocando que las cosas de la menciona cayeran al suelo, incluyendo el diario.

-¡Eres una inútil Adagio!-Dijo con burla.

-Ya déjame Sinfonía.

Sin que la sirena amarilla se diera cuenta, Sinfonía, agarro unos cuantos libros que cayeron, planeaba que sin sus notas, no podría estudiar para el examen final de todas las materias, lo que provocaría que fuera a clases por la tarde y así, no podría pasar más tiempo con Percusión. Se alejó riendo a carcajadas, muy feliz. Adagio recogió todo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que el tritón anteriormente mencionado apareció, la ayudo a levantarse, y así comenzó el día.

Ya pasaron unas horas, y el receso comenzó, todos salían rápidamente para juntarse con sus amigos, y como siempre, Adagio y Percusión se juntaban para almorzar juntos y charlar.

-Es una historia muy larga que te contare después.-dijo Adagio.

-Bueno, mientras pueda estar contigo, linda.-Respondió, provocando un sonrojo en la sirena quien sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, dándole un intenso calor. –Te vez linda cuando te sonrojas.

-E-em… G-gracias.-Tartamudeo Adagio, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

-Sabes, hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo…

-¿Y qué es?-Pregunto la sirena con cierta esperanza.

-Tu…

-¡Todos pongan atención! Tengo un chisme para todos.-Anuncio una voz arrogante, quien más puede ser, 4 palabras, SIN-FO-NI-A.

-¡Cuenta!-Pedían a gritos por saber el chisme.

-Mientras andaba por la escuela, me encontré un diario íntimo muy interesante, y no pude evitar leer su contenido y adivinen a quien le pertenece.

-Per-percusión, hay que irnos.

-¿Qué sucede Adagio, hay algo malo, no me digas que…

-Si..

-Oh… Salgamos de aquí.

Se levantaron para irse rápidamente pero cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta, una voz los interrumpió.

-¿Por qué te vas Adagio, no quieres quedarte para escuchar lo que tu escribiste?

 _Querido diario,_

 _Hoy ha sido un excelente día, como todos los otros. Nunca imagine pasarla tan bien y por mucho tiempo con Percusión, el tritón más generoso que eh conocido, me siento completamente bien a su lado, muy feliz, pero tengo la sensación de que quiero ser más que su amiga, y los sueños que tengo, me hacen brincar de felicidad, recuerdo sentir como alguien acariciaba mi cabeza, como sonreía, pero solo era un sueño, me enamore de Percusión y al principio ni siquiera me di cuenta, pero ahora creo que debo de confesar mis sentimientos aunque como puedo hacerlo, me siento nerviosa frente a él, no puedo hablar sobre temas de noviazgo o amor sin tartamudear o sentirme nerviosa que no digo nada. Solo espero que un día se fije en mí, por ahora es solo un sueño, pero talvez en un futuro, podrá ser real._

Todo el contenido lo leyó con voz de burla, avergonzando a Adagio quien sintió lagrimas brotar de sus ojos, el pánico invadir su mente, la vergüenza apoderarse de la situación, solo quería salir de allí lo más rápido, y eso fue lo que hizo. Ignoro los gritos de burla de todos, solo siguió su camino hasta llegar a un lugar tranquilo, donde se recostó y lloro silenciosamente, pensando y repitiendo aquel momento, pero lo peor de todo, es que ya no podría hablar de nuevo con Percusión, jamás en la vida.

 **Fin Flashback**

-No vuelvas a llamarme así.-Dijo secamente.

-Bueno, guarda tus garras.-Contesto divertido.

-Piérdete.-Repitió su tono seco, dando a entender que no estaba de humor.

 **Y hasta aquí llega, sorry por no actualizar, ando encabronada con la laptop que me ocasionó problemas y hasta ahora termino esta parte pero ñe, ya tienen su parte, yo ya hice mi trabajo y es fin de semana listo todos salen ganando.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	18. Recordar

_Una jaula eterna para un vampiro_

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**

Cuanto a pasado? No tengo idea pero no son días no aún, pero estar en una celda por horas lo hace ver cómo días interminables. Eh que es ese sonido, a ya , tiene hambre. Rainbow se levanta lentamente, pues estaba un poco a dolorida. Se acerca a los barrotes y comienzo a ver si hay algo que pueda alcanzar pero no hay nada. Perfecto simplemente perfecto. Vuelve a su antiguo lugar, sintiendo las cadenas rozar su piel y hacer ese ruido. Maldigas cadenas, evitan que use magia. Se sienta, recargando su espalda en la pared, mirando sus manos.

-Esto no puede empeorar.

Y como dijo, la puerta de madera se abrió dando paso a un vampiro a la habitación. Volteo esperando ver que traigan comida pero su cara se pone pálida su corazón late con velocidad que podría explotar. Heartblood se acercó a los barrotes, abriendo la puerta. Se acerca a Dash con una cara sonriente pero la peli arco iris retrocede lentamente, queriendo que se vaya el castaño.

-Que sucede?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Y-yo...

-Es por lo de mi hermano cierto?

-N-no... p-por favor ...n-no me la-lastimes...

-R-Rainbow...

-Por favor ...

-Pero qué cosas dices? Yo nunca te lastimaría! Eres lo que mi hermano a esperado por siglos!-Dijo con cierta arrogancia. Comienza a caminar hacia Dash, provocando que esta retroceda más.

-N-no! N-no por favor!

-No te voy a hacer nada!

-A-aléjate... -Dijo levemente.

-Rainbow no puedo lastimarte y no pienso hacerlo. Eres la alegría de mi hermano.

-Dije que te alejes...

Con su mirada vacía, la peli arco iris mira hacia el vampiro que comienza a sentir una fuerte presión en su pecho, algo que lo estaba obligando a moverse pero él no quería, lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente era averiguar sobre la perspectiva de Rainbow hacia Black. Necesitaba acercarse pero con cada paso que daba, sentía como una energía lo quería retener atrás pero con esfuerzo avanza. Estaba más cerca pero una presión lo arrastraba hacia el lado contrario. Rainbow comenzó a asustarse, pero...

Con su fleco cubre uno de sus ojos mientras que el otro lo mira con una mirada vacia. Soy yo o se supone que Rainbow debería tener miedo no eso terrorífico acaso esa tal vampiresa tuvo que ver.

-Maldita sea! Esta niña arruino todo. Si no hago nada tendré miedo de Heartblood al volver! Es hora de alterar la relación humano vampiro. Veamos.-Frustradas al principio pero calmada después, metió ambas manos en la cabeza de Rainbow. Después desaparece y ahora se encuentra dentro de este laberinto de recuerdos.

Era un bosque, lleno de árboles, si veías desde arriba, te dabas cuenta de que hacían un arco iris. Los árboles cerca de Pearl, eran los recuerdos resientes, en lo más profundo estaban aquellos que fueron las primeras personas que vio Rainbow al nacer.

-Tengo que buscar el momento en el que se conectaron. - Tal y cómo dijo, se alzó más alto, no sería tan difícil de encontrar el árbol, pues el árbol es muy diferente.-Te encontré.

El árbol estaba encadenado, pero al acercarse se podía ver el momento justo en el que relación humano vampiro se formó. Se acercó al árbol y vio que las cadenas eran de cierto color. Negras como el vacío de la noche obscura que gobierna al ocultarse el sol y se preguntan, como Adagio hizo un ataque a plena luz del sol? Pues Pearl dijo la respuesta...Magia.

Con todas sus fuerzas, apretó las cadenas. Con tanta fuerza, las cadenas sintieron el cambio, tornándose a un rojo obscuro. Por ahora eso funcionará pero su verdadero objetivo era romper el lazo, es imposible.

Ya casi desaparecía el negro, y de vuelta al mundo, Rainbow se levanto con una mirada siniestra y desafiante. Avanzó con firmeza, apretando los puños. El castaño comenzó a asustarse por el repentino cambio de la chica pero esta estaba a punto de lastimarlo cuando la puerta se abre, sorprendiendo a ambos. Allí estaba Black con un aire sorprendido y asustado por la mirada de la peli arco iris. Esta de inmediato sintió como el miedo volvía, provocando que esta retocada y esconda en una esquina obscura, murmurando- T-tengo miedo. B-black ayu-ayuda me por favor.-Con timidez levanto la mirada mostrando miedo y nervios, la misma cara que mostró al formar el lazo con Black. Este de inmediato sintió un golpe en el pecho que lo obligaba a sacar a su hermano de aquí pero él no sentía razón para hacerlo.

-Heartblood déjanos solos por favor.

-E-esta bien. -Al salir de la habitación, Rainbow se calma.

-Gracias Black.

-Que sucedió antes de que entrara?

-Y-yo no lo sé s-simplemente tuve por un momento deseo de m-matarle.

-Esto no es posible a menos de que... Oh no.


	19. ¡¿PORQUE!

_-Te odio..._

 _-Me amas..._

 _-"O/O" MIERDA..._

 **El fin de todo Equestria girls**  
Su hermana desapareció ahora solo estaba él en el cuerpo de una adolescente que resultó ser su reencarnación. Como vemos, las mane están juntas pero quien dijo que en sus vidas pasadas no? Pues ahora vieron que Pearl y "Pinkie" son herman s.

Con un quejido de su parte, se levantó, sintiendo aún el golpe en su quijada que arde como fuego. Ese vaquero iba a pagar muy caro.  
-Maldita sea, primero el vaquero después mi hermana seguido de este dolor, no puede estar mejor.  
- _No lo lastimaste?_  
 _-_ No, después de todo te lo prometí y como sabes ninguno de los 2 rompe una promesa.  
- _Gracias._  
-No te preocupes, el está bajo mi protección. Vuelve a dormir.  
 **Pensamientos del personaje.**

 _(Y ahora que hago? Ya tuve suficiente de correr. Debería buscar a Pearl, pronto volverá a la vida. En cuanto ocurra, esta chiquilla rosa desaparecerá. )_  
 _ **Narración**_

Comienza a caminar sin rumbo alguno, pero tarde o temprano encontraría a su hermana. No sabe exactamente dónde está pero siente su presencia.

 **En otro lugar**

-R-Rainbow?  
-Black yo...  
-Shhhhh no digas nada más, solo duerme.  
-No quiero dormir.  
-Entonces que es lo que quieres?  
-Y-yo...  
Allí estaban los 2, nerviosos aún recordando el incidente que pasó hace unas horas. Rainbow Dash, estaba sentada en una esquina, ocultando su rostro con su fleco multicolor, estaba intentando hablar. Black estaba a 2 metros de ella esperando una respuesta pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca, pero el llanto comenzó. Lágrimas caían por las mejillas de Rainbow con mucha rapidez, y lo siguiente que hizo, fue correr hacia el vampiro y abrazarlo, abrazarlo con tanta fuerza como si el pudiera iluminarla de nuevo.

-¡No permitas que se me acerque de nuevo!

-Tranquila estaré contigo.

-T-tengo miedo.

-Shhhhh. Calma.

 **En el laberinto de recuerdos**

-Maldita sea, justo tenía que interrumpir en este momento!? Siempre te ah gustado fastidiarme y ahora lo haces sin saber, incluso en la muerte estamos unidos...

Ya no podía hacer nada, su única opción, esperar hasta revivir. Sin esperar más, salio del laberinto para encontrar a Black consolando a la peli arco iris. En cuanto vio al pelinegro, sus mejillas no tardaron en tomar un tono rojizo. Puede que sea una letal y sádica asesina pero, incluso los más despiadados, tienen sentimientos y ahora lo pueden ver.

-"suspiro"Te odio...-Se acerca al vampiro para darle un beso en la mejilla y decir en un susurro, un pequeño-Te amo...

En unos cuantos segundos desapareció, pero Black pudo sentir el beso en su mejilla y escuchar ese suave "te amo". Sus mejillas no tardaron en ponerse de un tono rojo, esta cerca la hora.

-(Pronto te veré Pearl, pronto)-Esos pensamientos que se decía cada noche desde la muerte de su amada ya no eran mentira, sino verdad.

 **Volviendo con "Pinkie"**

Solo camino unos metros para abrir los ojos al máximo, estaba percibiendo algo delicioso que quería desde hace años. Lo que alguna vez fue azul en sus ojos, ahora se transformo en rojo, no podía evitarlo, el hambre provocaba estos cambios. Corrió hacia donde provenía el olor para ver que incluso dominando él, la peli rosa seguía reinando.

-¡Maldita sea!-Grito con frustración pues al decir que esta bajo su protección, debe evitar a toda costa la muerte de Cheese.-¡¿PORQUE PORQUE PORQUE!?-Con tanta ira en si, fue hacia el árbol más cercano para patearlo hasta dañar su pie.-¡GENIAL AHORA ESTE CUERPO DÉBIL SE SUMA A LA LISTA!-Mientras maldecía por lo bajo, arrastro al castaño para ponerlo en su regazo, estaba herido, sangrando. -No me dejas de otra.-Acerco su muñeca para morderla con fuerza, haciendo que comenzara a sangrar. Con rapidez acerco su mano a la boca del castaño, haciendo que beba su sangre. Sangre curativa, quien lo diría.-Con eso bastara.-Dijo mientras quitaba su muñeca para después sobarla, pero no sano la herida, upsi.-¿¡ME ESTÁN JODIENDO O QUE!?-Maldecio por ver como la herida seguía abierta, al parecer no tenía todas sus habilidades completas.

-¿P-pinkie?-Pregunto una voz masculina que despertaba.

-¡Felicidades, adivinaste!-Respondió con sarcasmo y una sonrisa forzada.

-¿¡T-tu!?

-Yo.-Dijo sin expresión alguna.

-Pinkie se que me escuchas...

-No gastes tu saliva, ella no puede oírte.

-Claro que lo hará.

De un jalón, provoca que "Pinkie" caiga sobre su espalda en el suelo, mientras que Cheese se pone arriba suyo, y la agarra de los hombros, para después...

 **Se los dejo a su imaginación 7w7**

 **Eso es todo por hoy, me tomo bastante escribirlo pero bueno ya que, pensé que lo terminaría antes pues estoy en un curso de computación y al parecer las actividades toman todo mi tiempo T-T.**

 **Espero que les agradara el capitulo.**

 **¡Paris fuera!**


	20. Trato?

_-Tenemos un trato?_  
 _-Tenemos un trato._  
 **El fin de todo Equestria Girls**  
Con mucha fuerza sobre los hombros de la peli rosa, frunce el ceño con una mirada determinada para después...  
-PINKIE!-Grita el castaño mientras agitaba con locura a la mencionada quien no tardó en sentir náuseas.  
-P-para.-Dijo.  
Con una mano apartó al castaño y con la otra se cubre la boca.  
-Ups, creo que me excedí.-Contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso.-Eh! Tenemos que vendar esa herida.-Agregó cuando se dio cuenta de la muñeca ensangrentada de la peli rosa.  
-Oh, esto...no es nada.-Sin importancia alguna sobre su herida, encogió los hombros pero el castaño tomo rápidamente la muñeca.  
-Estas en un cuerpo humano, no sabes los peligros que corres.-Atacó con tono preocupante pero con cierto enojo de cómo se lo tomaba. ( y si, Cheese sabe que ese "tu" es "otra Pinkie" algo ingenu sobre el mundo pero no sabe todoooooo lo que ustedes saben)  
-Ugh. Está bien.-Respondió refunfuñando.-Aunque, con que vendaremos la herida?-Preguntó arqueando una ceja.  
-La enfermería! Tal vez si buscamos entre los escombros, encontramos algo.  
-O simplemente usamos esta tela blanca que estaba en mi cabello.-Sacando de su cabellera esponjosa, consiguió tela blanca, creo que Rarity pidió ayuda a Pinkie. XD.  
-Eh...si?  
El castaño vendo la herida pero uno que otro quejido de dolor salió de la peli rosa.  
-Idiota! Se más cuidadoso!-Regaño con enojo.- Agh! Estupido.-Volvió a regañar.  
-No es mi culpa que seas un aprendiz en un cuerpo humano.-Contraatacó, mientas seguía con lo suyo ignorando el resto de los quejidos de la peli rosa.  
Al terminar, una duda llega a la mente de Cheese. Porque lo salvó? Lo último que supo era que él y... EL RESTO! Donde está el resto?!  
-Dime que viste al resto del grupo!  
-Eh...no?  
-Necesitan ayuda. Tenemos que encontrarlos y rápido!-Exclamó con preocupación en su voz.-A qué esperas? Una invitación por escrito?-Se dio cuenta de que la peli Rosa no lo siguió.  
-A ellos no ayudaré.-Contestó con frialdad en sus palabras.-Solo prometí cuidar de ti.-Aclaró para que el castaño suspirara con desesperación.  
-Al menos podemos llevarlos a un lugar seguro?-Preguntó con inocencia en sus ojos, tratando de convencerla.  
-Bien, pero con una condición.-Rendida ante esos ojos suplicantes, acepto.-Dirás que Pinkie retomó el control.-Dijo su condición con sonrisa diabólica.  
-Entonces quieres que ellos crean que tú volviste a desaparecer y que Pinkie es Pinkie otra vez?-Preguntó algo confundido el castaño.  
-Ejem, creo que eso es lo que dije.-Aclaró con cierto fastidio en su voz mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente. (Facepalm)  
-Si me ayudas a llevarlos a un lugar seguro si.  
-Entonces tenemos un trato?-Preguntó extendiendo su mano.  
El castaño dudó unos segundos pero estrechó la mano de la contraria.  
-Tenemos un trato.  
Con sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, comenzó a rastrear la sangre que emanaban las personas, mientras que Cheese pensaba WTF, pues no sabía que un vampiro estaba frente a él.  
-Son muchos rastros que seguir, nos tomará algo de tiempo.-Dijo, pero el castaño ignoro el raro comportamiento y solo se dejo llevar por la corriente.  
-Y en ese tiempo podrían morir.  
-No tenemos de otra más que esperar a que los encontremos antes de la muerte.  
-Si no hay de otra"suspiro".-Suspiro fastidiado Cheese.  
El último ataque dejo echo trizas el lugar, ningún sendero era visible, solo escombros y restos de lugares. Uno que otro incendio y, personas que fueron llamados por la muerte.  
-Ten cuidado.-Advirtió el castaño.  
-Tsk. Cálmate, puede que esté en un cuerpo humano pero conservo algunas habilidades.-Ignorando la advertencia, siguió escalando los escombros que formaban pequeñas colinas, unas más peligrosas que otras y el castaño no pudo evitar pensar, habilidades? Tampoco podía evitar sentirse preocupado, puesto que la persona delante suyo no era Pinkie, pero al estar en el cuerpo de la antes nombrada, tenía esperanzas de volverla a ver, no en físico, sino ella, la alegre y divertida. La dulce y bromista, la chica más linda que había visto, Pinkie pie.  
Siguieron avanzando pero todo el camino ninguno emitió sonido alguno, y digamos que el silencio era...incomodo.  
-Y dime...  
-No.  
-Pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.  
-Aún así no.  
-Buenooooo...porque estás en el cuerpo de Pinkie pie?

-Contesta.

-Habla.  
-...no...  
-Escúpelo!  
-Ugh bien!...  
-Y bien?  
-Pinkie es mi rncrncn...  
-Tu que?  
-rencrncion...  
-emoción?  
-Rencrnacion...  
-Devoción?  
-Reencarnación idiota!  
-Aaaaah. Que es reencarnación?  
-Eres un maldito.  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.  
-Reencarnación significa nacer otra vez pero siendo otra persona...según yo.  
-Ósea que Pinkie es tú y tú eres Pinkie? Y como es que estás con vida si se supone que moriste y Pinkie es tu?  
-Eh...algo así? Y digamos que me las arreglé para no morir totalmente. Mi cuerpo físicamente "cambio".  
-Ahora que lo pienso, nunca me has dicho tú nombre porque dudo que "Pinkie" te agrade.  
-Mientras menos sepas de mi mejor.  
-Al menos dime tu nombre.  
-No.  
-Dime plis.  
-Que no.  
-Dimeeeee!  
-QUE NO!  
-Anda plisssssss.  
-Es-está bien. Mi nombre es...es...  
-No me lo vas a decir verdad?  
-Es solo que mi nombre es sinónimo de problemas y como dije antes, mientras menos sepas de mi mejor.  
-Como quieras.

-...  
-ARG! TÚ GANAS!  
-Siempre funciona.  
-Mi nombre es...Dead Pearl...antes de que digas algo.

-No quiero escucharlo.

El silencio aún más incómodo reino de nuevo en el sombrío ambiente. Siguieron su camino hasta que ese olor peculiar resaltó de nuevo, están cerca de una persona.  
-Es por allá.-Dijo apuntando con su dedo en una dirección y avanza, mientras que el castaño va detrás suyo.  
A unos metros, está en el suelo, Twilight Sparkle, quien yace inconsciente y herida grave mente.  
-TWILIGHT!-Grita Cheese con preocupación y horror en su voz.  
-No no no no no! No puede estar muerta! N-no puede!-De inmediato se acerca para acercar su oreja a la zona del corazón y soltar un suspiro de alivio.-Está viva...-Ya más calmado, se dedicó a atender las heridas con la tela que sobraba. No era suficiente pero era todo lo que tenían.-Deberíamos buscar refugio.-Aconsejo mientras cargaba a la peli...es azul o morado? Ñeeee diré azul.  
-Tu crees?-Preguntó con sarcasmo Dead pearl que estaba recargando su cuerpo contra los restos de una pared.  
Con una mueca de "nooooo" y una persona herida en sus brazos, camina en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche.  
-A donde crees que vas?-Preguntó.  
-A buscar un refugio?-Contestó con un poco de sarcasmo.  
-Y donde planeas ir? yo solo veo escombros y más escombros.-Con un toque de risa sarcástica en sus palabras, apuntó con sus brazos todo el alrededor.-Y para mañana ya estarán muertos tus amigos.  
-Lo sé pero no puedo cargar más de uno.-Con cierta tristeza en sus palabras, baja la mirada y suspira.  
- _ayúdalo por favor._  
-(MIERDA!) Esto...Adelántate te alcanzo en unos minutos.  
-Bien?  
El castaño se aleja mientras que una discusión comienza.  
-Te dije que volvieras a dormir.  
 _-Lo sé lo sé, pero no puedes ayudar a Twilight? Lo harías feliz._  
 _-_ No es no.  
- _Por favor!_  
-Ugh. Solo si haces lo que te diga el día del que te dije un poco.  
- _Si mantienes vivo a Cheese y los demás si._  
-Cheese está bajo mi protección y el resto solo los mantendré con vida, no los protegeré si no están al borde de muerte, es una promesa.  
- _Estonces..._  
-Largo.  
Al no recibir respuesta alguna, suspiro con fastidio y corrió para alcanzar al castaño.  
-Nuevo plan.-Anunció Dead, haciendo que la curiosidad invada a Cheese.-Mantendré al resto con vida, y comenzare con...-Se llevó una mano al mentón mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la peli azul.  
-Twilight.  
-Eh si Twilight. Recuesta la en el piso.-Obedeciendo lo que dijo no muy convencido, recostó con delicadeza el cuerpo casi sin vida.-Te advierto, sanara casi completamente las heridas por dentro pero quedarán abiertas aún.-Advirtió al castaño quien solo asintió y veía con un tenue brillo en sus ojos, era esperanza de ver a Twilight despertar.  
-Espera!  
-Que?  
-Como la vas a sanar?  
-Oh, mis habilidades.  
-Que habilidades?  
-Calla y déjame trabajar.  
Dead quito la tela blanca de su muñeca con sumo cuidado de no lastimarse. Con una mano, tomo delicadamente la nuca de la peli azul, mientras que la zona herida se acercaba a los labios pálidos y resecos casi sin vida.  
Con suma paciencia, la sangre entraba al organismo de Twilight. 

Pasaron unos minutos y nadie decía nada, solo estaban allí esperando al efecto curativo. Esos minutos parecían eternos, pero al ver como una herida en la mejilla de Twilight se reduce de tamaño, provocó que el castaño abra los ojos asombrado y feliz. Esta funcionando, las heridas no eran graves como hace unos segundos antes, al contrarios, eran leves.  
-Funciona! Funciona!-Gritó alegremente mientras se aventaba hacia Dead y abrazarle con fuerza, dejando que el aire escape de sus pulmones.  
-No...puedo...respirar...-Advirtió con dificultad.  
-Ups, perdón!-Se separó de inmediato y se rasco la nuca nervioso.  
-Ya...eso fue...todo lo...posible...-Contestó con dificultad mientras recupera el aliento.  
-Y porque no despierta?-Pregunta con cierta inocencia en sus ojos, que remplaza aquel brillo que antes los poseía.  
-Uno: perdió mucha sangre, dos:está débil, tres: el efecto curativo es limitado y ya casi se agota. Tengo que alimentarme para recuperar lo. Pero...  
-Pero?  
-Este cuerpo humano no puede digerir sangre de la forma "correcta".

-Ugh. Mis habilidades no están completas y necesito sangre humana pero al tragarla, no entra en mi organismo, solo desaparece.  
-Y necesitas que entre en tu organismo para que vuelva el efecto curativo?  
-Si.  
-No hay alguna otra forma de meterte sangre?  
-Si la hay pero, necesitamos varias jeringas, unos mililitros de sangre es igual a nada y las jeringas se rompen una que otra vez.  
-Entonces...  
-Si tenemos suerte, mi hermana podrá ayudarnos.  
-Tienes una hermana?  
-Si?  
-Adivino Maud es la reencarnación.  
-Eh...No...Quien es Maud?  
-La hermana de Pinkie Dah?  
-Em...mi hermana no logro...como decirte...estar en la misma situación que yo?  
-Aaaah. Entonces quién es la reencarnación de tu hermana?  
-No sé el nombre de la muchacha pero es cercana a "mi".  
-Alto alto alto! Lo que acabo de ver es magia?!  
-Si...  
-Tus habilidades son magia! Tienes magia como Pinkie?!  
-Eh...?  
-P-pinkie?-Preguntó una nueva voz uniéndose a la charla.  
-Esto...si?(Ugh, PORQUE?!)  
-Q-qué pasó?-Preguntó confundida.  
-Fuimos atacados por las Dazzlings.-Contestó rápidamente el castaño mientras que Twilight recobraba los 5 sentidos. En unos segundos, sintió dolor, provocando en la peli azul una mueca.  
-D-duele!  
-Dolería más de no ser por mi.-Agregó Dead pero al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sonrío con nerviosismo.  
-Que?  
-Nada nada, jeje.  
No muy convencida, trato de levantarse, pero un quejido de su parte rompió el silencio que se había formado. El castaño y la peli Rosa ayudaron a Twilight a levantarse, al caminar cojeaba pero con la ayuda de el par, pudo caminar a su paso. 

Caminaron por las zonas más planas entre los escombros, pues las heridas de Twilight le impedían moverse con facilidad. Dead trataba de evitar el contacto visual, pues el olor proveniente de la peli azul lo enloquece, tenía tantas ganas de tomarla del cuello y probar aunque sea un poco de la delicia roja, pero sabía que no se alimentaria y solo lastimaría a Twilight. El color de sus ojos batallaban, entre el azul y el rojo, provocando que esconda su rostro con mechas de su cabello.  
-Pinkie?

-Pinkie?  
-Eh? A sí que pasa Twi...Twilight?  
-Estas bien?  
-Porque lo preguntas?  
-Pues no me has volteado a verme.  
-Oh. Y-yo...  
-Pinkie teme que si ve tus heridas, "ya sabes quién" vuelva.-Explicó el castaño a tiempo pues los nervios invadieron a Dead.  
-Ok?-Respondió algo confundida y no muy convencida Twilight.( y si Twilight estuvo en el primer ataque de Dead pero esa es otra historia)  
-Miren, allí podemos pasar la noche.-Apuntó el castaño con su dedo a una casa en mal estado pero aún seguía en pie.  
-Ya casi es de noche...  
Dead no pudo evitar sonreír, pues por las noches, recuperaba su forma original eso quiere decir que puede alimentarse y digamos que estaba muriendo de hambre, pero luego recordó que al volver a su forma original, él hambre se duplica x10 lo que significa que mataría por hambre a la primera persona que viera y eso es malo.  
-Em..,.Pinkie?  
-Eh a sí?  
-Y esa exprés de miedo?  
-Oh...n-no es nada.

-Y que cenaremos?-Preguntó el castaño, dejando sorprendidas al par, no se les había ocurrido el tema de la comida y uno no puede vivir sin comer.  
-Creo que en la casa encontraremos algo no?-Sugirió Twilight con un poco de inquietud.  
-A miren, un paquete de galletas.-Agregó Cheese feliz, sacando las galletas de su campera amarilla.-Supongo que cenaremos esto.  
-Yo...necesito hablar contigo Cheese.  
-Em bien. Pero antes entremos, hace un poco de frío.  
Los tres entraron con cautela a la casa que se encontraba en un estado frágil. Ventanas rotas, paredes a punto de derrumbarse, unos fierros badtantes filosos que podrían causar enfermedades si se producen heridas con ellos. Etc.  
-Twilight, sería mejor que esperaras aquí abajo para no forzar tu cuerpo, de mientras Pinkie y yo veremos en la planta de arriba si algo nos sirve ok?-Un momento para hablar con Dead, listo.  
-No hay problema, los espero, me sentaré en lo que queda del sillón.-Voltea hacia el sillón y da una pequeña sonrisa. Se acerca y se sienta para reposar un poco después de la larga caminata.  
-Vamos Pinkie.-Llamo Cheese a "Pinkie" quien va detrás de él subiendo con cuidado las escaleras que podrían derrumbarse.  
Al llegar arriba, el olor a humo no tarda en llegar a sus narices. El par comienza a buscar de donde proviene aquel olor un poco desagradable.  
-No está aquí.-Dijo el castaño viendo en la habitación principal.  
-Tampoco acá!-Gritó Dead desde un baño que bueno, ya no era baño, todo se esfumó.  
-A mira nada más!-Exclamó sorprendido Cheese.-El árbol de enfrente (o lo que queda) está en llamas y el humo se viene para acá por el aire.-Explicó mientras apuntaba al árbol en llamas. Se acerca para ver lo que dice el castaño y se apoya en el marco de la ventana.  
-Se apagara en unas horas, y ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos hacer una fogata. -Se aleja de la ventana y camina hacia una silla que aún yace de pie. Se sienta y pone una mano sobre su frente, seguido de un largo suspiro.  
-Y de que querías hablar?-Preguntó curioso mientras se acercaba.  
-Necesito que me encierres o tú y Twilight se escondan cuando la luna aparezca.-Respondió con una frialdad en sus ojos y palabras, viendo al castaño que a los segundos frunce el ceño.  
-No me voy a esconderme y mucho menos te encerraré en algún sitio!-Algo furioso, se cruzó de brazos, avanza hacia Dead con un paso decidido.-Para que querrías eso? O de qué serviría?!-Haciendo preguntas con rapidez, da unos suspiros y se calma.-Porque?-Preguntó sin más.  
-Porque que?-Preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería pero sin perder su semblante frío y serio.  
-Porque eres así?!-Volvió a preguntar, causando que Dead arqueé una ceja.  
-Así como?-Contesta sin importancia.  
-Eres como un enigma para mí.-Aclaró el castaño suspirando al final.  
-Oh. Ya veo a que te refieres.-Comprendiendo lo que trataba de explicar Cheese, se puso de pie y abrazo con fuerza al antes mencionado.  
Sin comprender porque el abrazo, no dudó en corresponderle y cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Unas cuantas lagrimas se escaparon mientras sentía la calidez que le brindaba Pinkie cada que se abrazaban así. Aún con su semblante serio en el rostro, sigue abrazando a Cheese quien llora en su hombro.  
-Se como te sientes.-Susurra Dead pero con una voz más cálida.  
-N-ni siquiera sé porque me siento así snif...  
-Es porque la extrañas, la ves físicamente pero sabes que no es ella pero aún así no puedes evitar pensar que soy ella.  
-D-de alguna forma _snif_ siento como si fueras de verdad Pinkie pero a la _snif_ vez te siento con un aire frío y distante. Eso me confunde. N-no sé qué pensar respecto a ti o _snif_ como dirigirte la palabra porque no sé si estoy hablando con ella o alguien más.  
-Calma, ella tal vez vuelve pero...  
-P-pero _snif..._  
 _-_ No por mucho tiempo.-Se separan para verse a los ojos.-Te dejaré hablar con ella unos minutos. Solo unos minutos es todo.  
-E-en serio lo harías?!-Exclamó sorprendido el castaño con una chispa que se encendió en sus ojos y una sonrisa.  
-Si.-Sin más que decir, cerró los ojos y a los pocos segundos su cuerpo se tambalea y se cae. Cheese la atrapa rápidamente entre su brazos y la recuesta en el piso. En unos minutos, la peli rosa abre los ojos lentamente y frente a ella, está el castaño emocionado.  
-Cheese?-Pregunta Pinkie mientras trata de levantársela.  
-Pinkie.-Dice su nombre con alegría y la abraza.  
Se separan para sonreír.  
-Que sucedió con mi otro yo?-Preguntó con curiosidad en sus palabras.  
-Me dio unos minutos y no sabes todo lo que me dijo. Se llama Dead Pearl y tiene una hermana. Tú eres la reencarnación de Dead y tiene magia como tú como la habilidad de curar si tragas de su sangre, por eso la herida en tu muñeca. Y tiene hambre, dice que se alimenta con sangre pero que al estar en tu cuerpo humano sus habilidades mágicas no están completas entre esas que la sangre digerida entre a su sistema y le ayude a restaurar su magia. Ahora que lo pienso, no será de la raza de los vampiros?-Hablando y aclarando ese enorme misterio a Pinkie, quien con la ultima pregunta se puso a pensar.  
-Tienes razón, porque no le pides que hable más de su historia. Tal vez podamos ver una forma de separarnos.-Tal vez funcione tal vez no pero era la única idea que vino.-Supongo que me dio unos minutos no?-Con una voz triste dijo mientras tomaba la mano del castaño.  
-Entonces aprovechemos estos minutos.-Apartó un mechón rosa del rostro de Pinkie y luego le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza con su mano derecha. La peli rosa se sonrojó levemente pero puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro izquierdo del castaño.  
Sus alientos chocaron y sus sonrojos aumentaron. El momento era perfecto para ambos. Cierran sus ojos lentamente y sus labios se juntan, formando un tierno beso. El momento duró varios minutos que se pasaron veloces para la pareja. Se separan tranquilamente y se ven a los ojos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros. Esa fue la última vez que vio los brillantes ojos azules de Pinkie. Cada que los veía, estaba un brillo precioso que lo cautivaba pero cuando sus párpados cedieron, callo rendida.  
-P-Pinkie?-Preguntó con voz temblorosa al borde del llanto.  
Los párpados de la mencionada se abrieron de golpe pero esta vez sin esa chispa especial y única, sin ese intenso y brillante azul, solo se podía visualizar un azul sin vida, sin un mar de emociones sin Pinkie...  
-No.-Contestó con frialdad.  
-Dead.-Murmuró de mala gana.  
-Dijiste algo?-Preguntó creyendo haber oído algo proveniente del castaño.  
-Eh! Nada nada!-Respondió nervioso mientras con sus manos hacia un gesto de negación.  
-Arg!-Gritó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos.  
-Q-qué pasa?!-Preguntó asustado por el gesto anterior.  
-C-corre!-Fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a gritar.  
-Pinkie?!-Gritó desde abajo Twilight.  
-N-no es nada solo se tropezó!-Gritó Cheese nervioso y asustado.-No me iré, me quedaré aquí para apoyarte.-Perdiendo los nervios y el miedo, se acero a Dead.  
-M-mierda! V-vete an-antes de q-qué...  
La voz de Pinkie desapareció y fue remplaza por una grave y masculina.  
-Dead?-Preguntó preocupado, acercándose más al nombrado. Este lo apartó con ambas manos y esconde su rostro con sus mechas de cabello. Se escuchaba como trataba de recuperar el aliento.  
Tímidamente el castaño se acerca.  
-E-estas bien?-Preguntó casi en un susurro.  
Estaba más obscuro y apenas podía visualizar a Dead quien poco a poco desapareció. Ese esponjoso cabello rosa ya no era visible en el manto obscuro de la noche.  
-O-oye donde estás?-Preguntó de nuevo.  
De la profunda obscuridad, unos ojos rojos alumbran el lúgubre lugar casi destruída. Una sonrisa burlona aparece, y a los pocos segundos, sus colmillo crecen. Cheese se pone de pie pero al instante en el que da un paso, una inmensa presión fuerte en sus hombros lo lastima, a los pocos segundos es elevado unos centímetros del suelo y su espalda arde al momento en el que lo presionan con fuerza contra la pared. Estaba muy obscuro como para ver a su agresor pero era de esperarse que fuera el otro yo o como así le dice Pinkie.  
-Ja ja ja!-Una risa burlona asusta aún más al agredido, quien no puede huir. Abre los ojos con temor y ve frente a él un chico de cabello entre castaño y pelirrojo con ojos rojos escarlata.  
-Conoce al verdadero Dead Pearl jajajajajajajaja !-Con una risa sadica, clava su boca en el cuello del castaño y muerde como si no hubiera un mañana. Tan rico y delicioso, exquisito e impecable, no podía pensar con claridad, las únicas palabras que su mente decía eran _muerte, hambre, matar, sobrevivir._ Desesperado, empuja con ambas manos al vampiro pero por más que lo intente, el dolor aumento y su visión se tornó borrosa, todo desapareció poco a poco, el mundo se desvaneció frente a él.  
-Cheese!-Gritó alguien pero, no podía distinguir quién era.  
Rendido, cerró los ojos para luego... 

...Dormir


	21. Escucha y no confies

Narra Twilight  
Pinkie y Cheese fueron arriba a buscar algo que pueda ayudarnos a vivir en este nuevo ambiente que se está desarrollando a mi alrededor. Ahora todo es tan caótico y terrorífico y pensar que esta ciudad o pueblo era tan bello como...Poniville! No no no no no no no no no no no no no! Esto es malo muy malo! Qué pasó con el portal?!  
Y ahora como volveré?! Tal vez con el último ataque el portal fue destruido y y...RESPIRA TWILIGHT! RESPIRA!  
Mi estómago suena, con bastante fuerza. Tengo hambre. Donde deje las galletas? Aquí están. Me llevo la primera a mi boca y mastico. Está delicioso! Trago la galleta y buscó otra pero luego me detengo. Necesitaremos esas galletas mañana. Creo que esto será todo solo espero...  
Un grito de dolor proviene del cuarto de arriba! Pinkie!  
-Arg!-Gritó con fuerza.  
Yo me levanto y acercó a las escaleras, recargo mi cuerpo contra la pared y digo con preocupación las siguientes palabras.  
-Pinkie?!-Grite con fuerza para que me escuchen.  
-N-no es nada, solo se tropezó!-Respondió Cheese algo nervioso desde arriba. No creo que se allá tropezado. Subo el primer escalón con sumo cuidado pero duele. Un quejido se me escapa y me detengo. Por Celestia! Duele! Me detengo y suspiro. No sé cuánto me tomo pero por fin logre subir y... Que está pasando! No puede evitar esconderme al ver esos ojos rojos alumbrar el obscuro lugar. Me acerco un poco para ver y a los pocos segundos un chico, dueño de esos terroríficos ojos y sonrisa, aparece. Con tanta fuerza toma a Cheese de los hombros y lo eleve unos centímetros del suelo y dice.  
-Conoce al verdadero Dead Pearl! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja!-Dijo su nombre con una sonrisa maquiavélica y su risa era tan...horrible. Y Pinkie?! Donde est-...

Le mordió! Lo está lastimado! No no no no no! No sé que me sucedió en los siguientes segundos pero una chispa de valor surgió en mi pecho, y lo siguiente que hice fue salir de mi escondite.  
-Cheese!-Grite, llamado la atención del atacante, quien me sonrió y soltó a Cheese. Pude ver su herida, le mordió muy fuerte en el cuello y su sangre comienza a caer, manchando su campera amarilla. El chico misterio se acercó y no pude evitar ver cómo su boca estaba manchada de la sangre de mi amigo. Unas cuantas gotas goteaban de su barbilla y otras se deslizan por su cuello.  
-Q-quien eres...-Fue todo lo que dije pero no sonó como pregunta.  
-Si colaboras no dolerá...mucho...Jajajajajajajaja!-No pude evitar ponerme tensa, y retroceder unos pasos pero no pude más, estaba entre la espada y la pared.  
En un parpadeo estaba frente a mí. Me quede petrificada no sabía qué hacer que decir que pensar solo estaba bloqueada frente a él. Frunció el ceño levemente pero luego sonrió. Pasó su mano por mi cuello, quitando unos mechones azules. Su mano era tan fría que al sentir su tacto, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Se acercó a mí cuello lentamente. Pude sentir su respiración que poco a poco se aceleraba.  
-C-corre.-Fue lo único que dijo. Yo obedecí y lo empujó con ambas manos. Vi sus ojos que ahora eran azules.-V-vete!-Volvió a decir. Baje las escaleras como pude lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permite. Que está pasando?!  
Salí de la casa para esconderme en el garaje. Otro sillón pero en mejor estado. Me siento en el y comienzo a pensar. Porque no me lastimo? Porque sus ojos cambiaron? Porque se detuvo cuando iba atacarme? Porque...sus ojos se parecen a los de...Pinkie?  
Con sueño y heridas leves, caigo rendida para dormir un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
No sé cuánto dormí pero aún no amanece. Volteo para ver mi situación y un reloj está en la pared, son las 2 de la mañana. Cheese! No no no no no no! Ya se habrá ido aquel chico? Cheese sigue vivo?! Me levanto y vuelvo a la casa y subo las escaleras pero me detengo. Qué pasa si sigue allí? Y si esta vez no puede detenerse? Tengo que entrar, aunque me cueste la vida.  
Me acerco con sigilo y asomo mi cabeza y veo a Cheese tendido en el piso. No veo al chico.  
-Se que estás allí.-Dijo una voz masculina.  
Me tense al oír sus palabras y un sudor frío recorrió todo mi ser. Otra vez sentí esa chispa de valentía y salí de mi escondite, entonces lo vi. Sentado en la otra esquina del cuarto, ocultando su rostro entre sus piernas que las agarraba con ambos brazos.  
Ninguna palabra salía de mi boca, yo solo estaba allí parada, esperando a ver si es seguro acércame a Cheese. Pasaron unos largos minutos de silencio donde nadie decía nada. Al final decidí acercarme a mi amigo y revisar la zona herida pero...NO HABÍA NADA! Ningún rastro de cicatrices o algo pero la sangre en su campera seguía allí.  
-No te preocupes, sigue vivo.-Dijo la misma voz de antes.  
No respondí pero me dediqué a buscar otras heridas en Cheese.  
-Lo siento.-Ese "lo siento" que casi no escuché, me sorprendió. Volteo hacia él pero ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Volteo hacia Cheese y allí estaba frente a mí el chico. Ya más cerca de mi, pude ver sus características. Poseía un cabello entre pelirrojo y castaño, una piel pálida, y...qué curioso...sus ojos ahora eran bicolor, uno azul y otro rojo, como sea...y de su boca sobresalían colmillos.  
-Disculpa aceptada.-Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios.  
Abrió los ojos sorprendido pero luego sonrió, dejando ver sus colmillos.  
-Soy Dead, Dead Pearl...creo...-Se presenta con cierta alegría y confusión en sus palabras.  
-Twilight, Twilight Sparkle.-Me presenté.-Como que crees?-Pregunté.  
-Oh...Y-yo no recuerdo mucho, solo unas cosas.-Respondió tímidamente bajando la mirada.  
-Y qué cosas recuerdas?-Pregunté mientras me sentaba recargando mi espalda en la pared. Dead se sienta a mi lado.  
-No mucho, solo una chica hermosa de cabellera rubia. Y creo que...a mí...olvídalo.-Dijo confuso y avergonzado.  
-Tranquilo no te preocupes. Te escucho.-Trate de ganar su confianza y lo cual está funcionando.  
-Ok pero...perdón por lo de antes.-Con cierta tristeza, baja la mirada y vuelve a la misma posición del principio.  
-Y-yo no sé qué pensar sobre aquel momento pero te perdono.-Dude un poco de mis palabras pero aún así lo perdone. No es su culpa que allá querido lastimarme en un principio, tal vez fue un impulso de defensa, tratare de averiguar más.  
-Supongo que tienes dudas.-Dijo y yo solo asentí.-Fue un impulso querer comer...  
-Comer?-Pregunté sin entender a qué se refería.  
-Esto...si? Y-yo no como cualquier cosa, yo como, la sangre humana.  
-Tienes hambre?-Pregunté, pero fue un error hacerlo. Dead se tensó y palidece más de lo normal. Esconde su cabeza entre su pecho y rodillas las cuales aprieta con fuerza con sus brazos.  
Pasaron unos minutos y sacó su cabeza de su escondite, me mira directo a los ojos y solo asiente avergonzado.  
-Entonces si comes sangre humana, te podría dar de la mía.-Dije un poco dudosa, y noté como sus ojos bicolor se llenaban de un brillo, una chispa pero que se oculta cuando Dead esconde su cabeza.  
-No. No quiero herirte.-Me respondió con miedo.  
-Pero no lo harás.-Dije bastante confiada.  
-Twilight?  
-Si?  
-Tengo hambre, mucha hambre y n-no creo que alimentarme en este estado sea bueno. Podría desear más de ti y no podría parar hasta matarte.-Tenía miedo.-Soy un vampiro y siento que no eh comido en años. Casi mató al castaño pero me detuviste a tiempo. Logré sanarlo pero tenerlo inconsciente a unos metros hace que mi deseo de comer aumente y tus heridas no ayudan ahora que recordaste mi apetito.  
-Tranquilo, y si muerdes en mi muñeca?  
-Tu muñeca?  
-Si.  
Le ofrecí mi muñeca con confianza, Dead Miró sin creérselo pero a los pocos segundos, tomo con ambas manos mi muñeca y acercó su rostro. Sentí una punzada de dolor. Pude ver cómo trataba de hacerlo con delicadeza para que no me lastimara. Percibí como la sangre se movía por mi brazo, siendo succionada por mi nuevo amigo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó pero comencé a sentir mareo y cansancio.  
-Dead.-Murmuré débilmente.  
-Dead.-Volví a decir pero más fuerte.  
No me responde. Su agarre a mi muñeca se hizo más fuerte y comienza a apretar causando quejidos de mi parte.  
-Para!-Chille mientras trataba de zafarme. Comenzaba a doler cada vez más.  
-Dead detente por favor!-Suplique y suplique pero no daba resultado alguno.  
Al final se separa, ocultando su rostro con su cabello.  
Acercó mi muñeca y veo dos grandes agujeros. Al principio un escalofrío recorre mi espalda pero luego me calmo y tomo un trozo colgante de mi falda echa un desastre. La herida ya estaba vendada. Volteo hacia Dead quien levanta su rostro y muestra su boca manchada junto a un semblante serio que desaparece cuando sonríe maquiavélicamente. Sus ojos bicolor se transforman a un rojo brillante. En un parpadeo me toma de la nuca y clava sus colmillos en mí cuello. Fue como una eternidad cuando por fin se separa y me ve a los ojos con cierta maldad en ellos. En cuanto me suelta, caigo al piso. Mi cuerpo está tan débil que apenas respiro. Se agacha y apoya sobre sus talones y dice  
-La próxima vez escucha y no te confíes.-Dijo con arrogancia. Se levanta y se aleja. Yo solo cierro mis ojos lentamente, quedándome dormida.


	22. Se acerca la hora

_Se acerca la hora..._  
El fin de todo Equestriagirls  
Dead observó por última vez a Twilight inconsciente en el suelo. La pobre perdió mucha sangre. La cargo en sus brazos para dejarla en el sofá de abajo.  
Fue por el castaño y lo llevó a un sillón frente al sofá donde estaba la peliazul. Con una navaja de su posesion, escribió en la puerta" _Lo siento. No salgan de la casa, volveré._  
 _-Dead"_  
Ahora con cuerpo y mente completa, salió corriendo a una velocidad invisible para el ojo humano. En unos segundos, ya estaba del otro lado de la ciudad. La luna llena le proporcionaba un aumento en sus poderes, pues esta noche era especial. Cerró los ojos para visualizar a su hermana. La recordaba perfectamente, con esa larga cabellera rojiza y castaña, de labios rojos, colmillos blancos en una sonrisa demente, su mirada sadica junto a ese brillo rojo. La veía con todo su esplendor. Aún recordaba cuando eran simples humanos, sus pieles en ese entonces no eran pálidas como ahora, estaban levemente bronceadas. Rebelde ante los superiores que creían controlarla, siempre de negro, sin sentimientos, pero eso cambió cuándo conoció a alguien como ella, Black knife. Ese chico aparentaba ser normal y de un carácter parecido al de Pearl.  
Se llevaron de maravilla al principio, hasta que se enamoraron...pero que estaba haciendo...tenía que olvidar eso antes de recordar esa rubia. Dio un largo suspiro para volver a correr hacia la presencia de su hermana.  
Con Rainbow  
No quería dormir, quería hablar con ese vampiro de cabellera negra. Era muy agradable, ya lo consideraba un amigo.  
-Me gustan las mañanas frías con el cielo nublado, era muy tranquilo.-Admite la peli arco iris.  
-A ella también le gustaban las mañanas así.-Recordó el vampiro.  
-Crees que puedas hablarme más sobre ella?-Preguntó con cierta inocencia en sus ojos.  
-Jajajaja claro que si.-Acepto para llevar su mente a esa chica.  
 _Su nombre es Pearl Suffering. Ella es muy importante para nuestra supervivencia, pues ella protegía nuestro antiguo hogar. No siempre fue vampira, hubo un momento en el que era humana. Cuando la conocí, sus ojos y piel no eran los mismos de ahora. Tenía su cabellera negra con mechas rojas, sus labios estaban negros, sus ojos azules, siempre iba de negro. Era muy deportiva, incluso más que los hombres. Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella, quería confesarle mis sentimientos pero mi origen me impedía hacerlo. La lleve a mi mundo para que apreciará ese hermoso lugar donde las estrellas estaban siempre reinando. Al principio estaba confundida pero se encariñó con ese lugar, donde el tiempo pasa más rápido que esta dimensión. En los 3 días que estuvo allí, solo pasaron unos minutos aquí. Descubrió que las especies míticas o ficticias eran reales. Quería volver pero no podría sobrevivir allí siendo humana así que..._

-Black...es hora...  
-...-Volteó hacia Rainbow con un semblante preocupado.  
-La hora ?-Preguntó Rainbow viendo hacia el vampiro que recién entro a la habitación.  
-Dame 5 minutos.-Pidió el de cabellera negra.  
-5 no más.  
-Black que sucede?  
-Rainbow...Lo siento...  
Abrazo a la futura víctima con fuerza pues sabía lo que le pasará.  
La pelo arco iris estaba confundida y un poco aterrada. El mayor se separó y liberó a la menor de las cadenas que colgaban de ella desde hace muchas horas.  
-No intentes escapar, te matarían.  
-Black yo...  
-Por favor, no quiero que mueras.  
-Esta bien.  
Salieron del lugar algo nerviosos.


	23. Hogar

_Tu hogar..._  
El fin de todo Equestriagirls  
Al salir de ese pasillo, apreció como una gran multitud estaba afuera esperando, todos con sus característicos colmillos adornando sus sonrisas o expresiones serias, dependía del carácter de cada vampir . Unos se lamían los labios al oler a la peli arco iris. Por más que quisieran comer, no podían, no aún. El vampiro de pelo negro sujeto del hombro a la humana que estaba asustada. La menor al sentir el tacto, volteo y encontró a Black con un semblante preocupado y susurrando:  
-Tranquila.-Dijo a penas audible.  
Rainbow solo asintió y dio un suspiro para seguir caminando.

En otro lugar  
Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron lentamente, viendo directamente la luna llena con todo su esplendor. Se levanto lentamente para ver que estaba intacto, solo unas leves cortadas y uno que otro morete. Se levanta cuidadosamente pues estaba adolorido. Qué hora es? A de ser de madrugada, pues esta obscuro. No lograba ver nada, hasta que su mirada se acostumbró a la obscuridad, logró visualizar a Applejack a unos metros de él.  
-APPLEJACK!-Gritó en cuanto la vio. Intentó correr pero un dolor en su abdomen lo impedía avanzar. Respiró pesadamente para acercarse caminando. Se arrodilla frente a la rubia para tomarla de la nuca, esperando a sentir los latidos de su corazón. ... _Boom...Boom..._  
Seguía viva pero muy débil, su corazón estaba débil. Con la mirada examinó a su amiga intentando encontrar heridas pero nada grave, solo heridas leves, un poco de sangrado pero nada grave. La sacudió levemente logrando que la rubia despertará.  
-Soarin?-Preguntó confundida.  
-Que alivio, estas bien?  
-Supongo que si.  
-Vamos, no creo que sea bueno quedarnos aquí.  
-Deberíamos buscar refugio, la ciudad es peligrosa ahora.  
La rubia se levanta lentamente con ayuda del peli azul.  
Examina con la mirada su alrededor para recordar algo importante.  
-EL RESTO?! DONDE ESTÁ EL RESTO?!  
-...no lo sé... desperté unos minutos antes y fuiste la primera que vi.  
-Tal vez pueda...  
Se concentró en sus manos intentando crear aunque sea una chispa, pero nada, ninguna luz, la magia no estaba.  
-Porque no funciona!?  
-Calma Applejack.  
-Perdí la única defensa capaz de enfrentar a las Dazzlings! COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!  
-" _suspiro"_ Mira, lo mejor es buscar a los demás y algún refugio.  
-Bien pero cuando estemos todos, quiero averiguar porque mi magia no funciona.  
-Necesitaremos a Twilight para saber eso.  
Applejack solo asintió y comenzó a buscar.  
Estuvieron buscando por todo el alrededor y se toparon con la ciudad destruída. La rubia no podía creerlo, su hogar estaba desmoronándose, la muerte frente a sus ojos, las llamas quemando viviendas, era un caos. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, solo podía pensar lo peor, que paso con Rainbow, Sunset, Pinkie? Sus amigas, compañeros, familia, solo podía pensar en la muerte o los vampiros.  
-Applejack...  
-... _snif..._

Ninguno rompió el silencio, solo siguieron frente a esa escena caótica.

Bien, aquí el siguiente capítulo. Tengo una pregunta, quieren que haga una historia sobre el origen de los hermanos Pearl? Díganme qué opinan en los comentarios!  
Paris fuera!


	24. Best is yet to come

Canción original de Luvbug

 _I've been lost and I've been broken_  
Ahora lo estoy...  
 _I've been down the bottle hoping_  
Desearía estarlo  
 _I'm still reaching for the sun_  
Seguiré esperando  
 _Cos my best is yet to come_  
El arco iris volverá  
 _I've been rich and I've been poor_  
Justo ahora estoy así  
 _Had the houses lost them all_  
No tengo hogar  
 _But my father told me son_  
Pero él me dijo  
 _Your best is yet to come_  
Lo mejor está por venir linda

 _I've been lost and I've been broken_  
Ahora lo estoy...  
 _I've been down the bottle hoping_  
Desearía estarlo  
 _I'm still reaching for the sun_  
Seguiré esperando  
 _Cos my best is yet to come_  
El arco iris volverá  
 _I've been rich and I've been poor_  
Justo ahora estoy así  
 _Had the houses lost them all_  
No tengo hogar  
 _But my father told me son_  
Pero él me dijo  
 _Your best is yet to come_  
Lo mejor está por venir linda

 _So, let it go_  
Seré libre  
 _Let it go_  
Saldré de aquí  
 _Cuz we always make mistakes_  
Esto fue un error  
 _When were young_  
Soy muy joven para esto  
 _Cuz out best it yet to come_  
Pero volveré  
 _So let it roll_  
Dejaré que decida el tiempo  
 _Let it roll_  
Esperaré para verte  
 _All the haters, yeah they said that we_  
 _were dumb_  
Yo soy fuerte  
 _But our best it yet to come_  
Volveré  
 _But our best it yet to come_  
El arco iris  
 _But our best it yet to come_  
Soy yo

 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_

 _I've been lost and I've been broken_  
Ahora lo estoy...  
 _I've been down the bottle hoping_  
Desearía estarlo  
 _I'm still reaching for the sun_  
Seguiré esperando  
 _Cos my best is yet to come_  
El arco iris volverá  
 _I've been rich and I've been poor_  
Justo ahora estoy así  
 _Had the houses lost them all_  
No tengo hogar  
 _But my father told me son_  
Pero él me dijo  
 _Your best is yet to come_  
Lo mejor está por venir linda

 _So, let it go_  
Seré libre  
 _Let it go_  
Saldré de aquí  
 _Cuz we always make mistakes_  
Esto fue un error  
 _When were young_  
Soy muy joven para esto  
 _Cuz out best it yet to come_  
Pero volveré  
 _So let it roll_  
Dejaré que decida el tiempo  
 _Let it roll_  
Esperaré para verte  
 _All the haters, yeah they said that we were dumb_  
Soy fuerte  
 _But our best it yet to come_  
Volveré  
 _But our best it yet to come_  
El arco iris  
 _But our best it yet to come_  
Soy yo

 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _La la di da da di da_  
 _La la di da di da_  
 _Ain't no trick on getting me down_

 _I've been lost and I've been broken_  
Ahora lo estoy...  
 _I've been down the bottle hoping_  
Desearía estarlo  
 _I'm still reaching for the sun_  
Seguiré esperando  
 _Cos my best is yet to come_  
El arco iris volverá  
 _I've been rich and I've been poor_  
Justo ahora estoy así  
 _Had the houses lost them all_  
No tengo hogar  
 _But my father told me son_  
Pero él me dijo  
 _Your best is yet to come_  
Lo mejor está por venir linda

Eso es lo que mi mente canta...  
Será lo último que escucharé ...  
Él último que veré...  
Te quiero...  
-Rainbow Dash


	25. Un último deseo

Sus piernas temblaban...  
 _Tranquila_  
Sus ojos querían llorar...  
 _No llores_  
Un dolor se propagaba por todo su ser..  
 _Se fuerte_  
Palidecía a cada paso...  
 _Aguanta_  
Era demasiado...  
 _Hazlo por él_  
 _..._  
Rainbow Dash, trataba de no derrumbarse frente a sus enemigos que la miraban con ojos hambrientos, examinando cada acción que hacía la peli arco iris. En su mente escuchaba susurros o veía imágenes, todo ficticio, pero ella no lo sabía.  
(Rainboooooow...  
Vas a moriiiiir...  
Es tu fiiiin...  
Quieres una prueba de lo que sentiraaaaasss...?

 _MUERTE! DOLOR! ANGUSTIA! LO MATARAS! TE MATARÁS! MORIRÁS! ELLOS MORIRÁN POR TU CULPA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!_  
 _Basta! Basta! BASTA!_ _BASTA!_  
 _Yo no pedí esto! DETÉNGANSE! ALTO! )_  
 _..._  
De pronto abrió los ojos y todo seguía normal, seguía caminando. Volteó hacia atrás y vio como...SONATA?! Sonata le sonrió pero esta sonrisa era diferente, algo tenía que le provocó un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal. Todo parecía tan tranquilo pero si hace unos segundos su alrededor era un lío. Voces que susurraban o gritaban, imágenes que la hacían llorar, y dolores en partes de su cuerpo. Acaso fue creado por su mente o fueron esos seres inmortales que se metieron en su cabeza? Podía ser la primera o la segunda, tal vez ambos. Llegaron al final del inmenso lugar para entrar en una gruta y entrar en la obscuridad. La peli arco iris se detuvo provocando que el vampiro tras suyo se estrellara en su espalda.  
-Rainbow?  
-Black...podrías cumplir un último deseo mío antes de morir?  
Él quería negarse pero allí estaba un impulso en su pecho que lo empujó a decir:  
-Si. Que es lo que necesitas?  
-Cuida de mí...  
Rainbow se volteó quedando cara a cara con Black. Acercó su mano a su pecho, y después la alejo pero arrastrando un aura roja que ahora flotaba sobre la pálida mano de la peli arco iris. Era parte de su energía vital, su vida, su fuerza, su magia...  
-Rainbow no...  
-Por favor... Cuida esto, será lo último que quedara de mí pero...encuentra a Soarin, dile que...aún estoy viva...  
Rainbow le entrega parte de sí al vampiro que al momento de sentir otra presencia en sí, de una forma está mas conectado con la peli arco iris.  
De inmediato, al separarse de una parte de su fuerza, sus ojos se tornan más claros, perdiendo un brillo y su cabellera se torna un poco gris. Aunque lo que Black apreció parecía muy poco, en realidad era gran parte de la peli arco iris, pues lo que le dio, no fue mucha magia, sino su vida. Rainbow se tambalea y casi cae de no ser por el vampiro que la atrapa.  
-Que has echo?  
-Sobrevivir.  
-Rainbow.  
-Tu novia volverá pero no estará completa.  
Todo se repite, ambas chicas, buscan sobrevivir. Pearl hizo lo mismo casi al morir pero su energía no fue protegida, sino que estuvo vagando por ahí.  
-Rainbow...en este estado morirás físicamente.  
-No me importa...seguiré viva de todas formas.  
Puede que de cierta forma tenga razón pero él necesitaba a Pearl completa a Rainbow viva, las necesitaba. Ahora débil, la pelis arco iris caminaba lentamente hasta llegar frente a una puerta. Black abrió la puerta dejando que una luz blanca los alumbre, la luz de la luna. Todos los vampiros que anteriormente vio la menor, estaban allí, con sonrisas o miradas serías. Se concentró más en su entorno y observó que donde estaba de pie, parecía algo así como un coliseo en el que los antiguos romanos peleaban entre sí para entretener al pueblo y que se yo. Aunque, esto no era entretenimiento completamente, era una pelea para el regreso glorioso de la gran y poderosa Pearl Suffering.  
-Rainbow, para que esto comience, necesito morderte.  
-P-porque?  
-Es una forma de llamarla.  
-E-está b-bien.  
Con sus pálidas y frías manos se quitó su cabellera arco iris de su cuello, inclinando levemente la cabeza, dando paso al mayor quien se acercó cuidadosamente abriendo levemente la boca pero se detuvo a unos centímetros para susurrar:  
-Encontraré a Soarin.  
Rainbow solo asintió y cerró los ojos esperando la mordida. Cada segundo que pasaba era torturador, tenía miedo, que tanto dolería? Algo le pasaría? Moriría de inmediato? El aliento del vampiro sobre su cuello se aceleraba. Black estaba oliendo la sangre, lo que lo volvía loco. Todos los presentes estaban impacientes para ver qué sucedía. La poca distancia que quedaba se corto, encajó suavemente sus colmillos en el frágil cuello de la menor para succionar un poco. Rainbow al sentir un leve dolor, soltó un pequeño quejido, mientras que sus piernas perdían fuerza y sentía que caería pero Black la sostuvo firmemente para impedir que se cayera. Se separó para luego mirar a la menor quien estaba muy débil, casi inconsciente.  
La soltó, provocando que esta cayera bruscamente al suelo pero cumplió con su parte, ya no podía hacer nada, solo esperar, retrocedió desapareciendo en las sombras.  
-AQUÍ LA TIENEN! A NUESTRA GUARDIANA! INVOQUEMOS A PEARL SUFFERING!  
Después del grito de alegría del Conde, todos comenzaron a decir frases en otro idioma.  
 _Čręįtš nõ tīš Pėårl Šûffėrīńg._  
 _Čręįtš nõ tīš Pėårl Šûffėrīńg._  
 _Čręįtš nõ tīš Pėårl Šûffėrīńg._  
(No sé qué dicen, solo puse letras a lo loco).

La vampiresa quién iba sin rumbo, sintió la punzada en su cuello para después sonreír macabramente y reír como si estuviera enferma, después, las extrañas frases se escucharon en su mente, la estaban llamando, así que se concentró para aparecer en el Coliseo frente a la peli arco iris. Al momento en que se acercó a la menor, se activaron los poderes de ambas hasta tal grado que nunca han obtenido, era para agregar un poco de diversión al juego.  
La luna comenzó a tornarse roja, iluminando justo donde estaba levitando Pearl. Estaba a la vista de todos, ahora podía ser apreciada gracias a la luna escarlata.  
El vampiro de cabellera negra no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su amada frente a la peli arco iris, pero no sabía si sentir felicidad o dolor, se encariñó con ambas.  
-Que empiece el juego.

Y suspenso!  
Estamos tan cerca!  
Aaaa!  
París fuera!


	26. El dolor de la pérdida

Soarin y Applejack comenzaron a caminar en silencio, sin poder olvidar lo ocurrido, esa escena tan caótica e infernal. Tendrían que aprender a pensar con la cabeza fría, pues ese tipo de escenarios se hará presente más de una vez.  
-Applejack.-Dijo el mayor rompiendo el silencio que reinaba.

-" _suspiro"_

-...  
-Soarin...

-Mira!  
El oji verde volteó hacia dónde señaló la rubia para encontrar una mano de piel pálida sobresaliendo de los escombros.  
-Podría seguir vivo!  
Ambos corrieron entre la oscuridad para llegar a esos escombros.  
El par comenzó a quitar piedras, bloques, ramas, y más. Quitando lo último, vieron que era la Subdirectora Luna.  
-Subdirectora Luna!?  
-Creo que aún respira.  
-Si...  
La subdirectora inconsciente, aún respiraba, heridas, ninguna.  
-La noche no es segura, busquemos donde quedarnos.  
-Vamos, tal vez por allá encontremos algo.  
El peli azul cargó entre sus brazos a Luna para llevarla con ellos, en este largo camino nocturno y peligroso.  
En este momento de silencio, cada uno se puso a pensar, a regañarse a sí mismo, a sufrir en silencio.  
Applejack, en su mente se maldecía a sí misma por no haber podido derrotar a las Dazzlings o proteger a las personas que depositaron sus esperanzas y confía en ella.  
 _Si tan solo..._  
Esas 3 palabras que aumentaban el sufrimiento no solo molestaban a la rubia, también al peli azul, que veía una y otra vez el dolor de perder a Rainbow. Revivía cada acción, cada palabra y se regañaba por no haber echo algo en la situación pero que podía hacer? Eso ya es pasado, y ahora tendrá que lidiar con el presente que se desarrolla rápidamente a su alrededor.  
-Oye.  
-Hmp?  
-Tal vez podamos pasar el resto de la noche allí.  
-No lo sé, su estado no es muy bueno. Podría derrumbarse en cualquier momento.  
-Al menos déjame ver.  
-Ok.  
La rubia sonrío triunfante y se acerca a la casa para encontrar la puerta entre abierta con un mensaje.  
 _Lo siento. No salgan de la casa, volveré. -Dead_  
Se acercó para ver si el mensaje era reciente y si, se veía que fue tallado hace unas horas quizás?  
Siguió examinado la casa y desconfío un poco de la estructura, la cual podría caer en cualquier momento, pero solo era una hipótesis.  
-La casa se ve bien pero desconfío un poco de las paredes, además, un mensaje fue tallado en la puerta hace unas horas.-Explicó la rubia.  
-Pues sigamos buscando. Tal vez somos los últimos que están vivos y  
-NO! COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!  
-Applejack...  
-SE QUE EL RESTO SIGUE CON VIDA!  
-Basta Applejack.  
-RARITY, PINKIE , TWILIGHT Y TODAS LAS DEMÁS ESTÁN VIVAS! YO LO SÉ ! PERO COMO PERDISTE LA ESPERANZA TAN RAPIDO?! COMO PUEDES CREER QUE RAINBOW ESTÁ MUERTA?!  
-RAINBOW ESTÁ MUERTA!  
Y ese grito de muerte, fue lo que calló a Applejack y soltar lágrimas. Sabía que el oji verde tenía razón, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que siga viva pero quería creer que su amiga volvería, pero ella misma sabía que era mentira, solo se engañaba a sí misma diciendo que aún respiraba la peli arco iris.  
- _"suspiro"_ Sigamos buscando.  
Lentamente se alejaban pero una peli azul con mechones violetas y rosas grito.  
-TWILIGHT?!  
-TWILIGHT!  
La rubia al oír el grito, salió corriendo directo a la casa. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y se adentró, moviéndose rápidamente hasta que se topó con el cuerpo del castaño.  
-Cheese?  
Se acercó a él para tratar de despertarlo, pero se alerta al escuchar como algo pesado cae.  
Sube las frágiles escaleras para toparse con Twilight arrinconada en una esquina de la habitación visible. La peli azul repite una y otra vez.  
-Ella está muerta...ella está muerta...  
-Twilight?  
-Uh?  
La nombrada levanta su rostro y al ver a su amiga rubia, no puede evitar correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza.  
-ESTAS VIVA! ESTAS VIVA!  
-TWILIGHT!  
Las chicas sonríen al saber que la otra sigue con vida después de el desastroso momento en el que fueron separadas.  
-Twilight?!-Preguntó asombrado en peli azul al ver a su amiga allí.  
-Soarin!  
Los tres se abrazaron felices y después de unos minutos se separaron.  
-Soarin? Applejack?  
Pregunta el castaño somnoliento.  
-CHEESE!-Gritan ambos para abrazarlo.  
-Chicos!  
Después de estos minutos de felicidad, Twilight habla.  
-Y bien?  
-Pues...  
 _Pinkie Cheese y yo vinimos a esta casa para pasar la noche. El_ _los_ _subieron y después de un tiempo, escuche un quejido de Pinkie. Intenté subir pero lo hice lentamente. Para cuando llegue, un chico estaba mordiendo a Cheese en el cuello. Intentó atacarme pero logró detenerse. Algo curioso que noté es que sus ojos eran rojos pero cuando se detuvo antes de lastimarme cambiaron a azules. Después de unas horas, volví a subir y Cheese estaba intacto pero gotas de sangre estaban presentes en su campera. El chico apareció y se presentó. Se llama Dead Pearl, es un vampiro y estaba muy hambriento. Le ofrecí de mi sangre, pero al principio se negó pues sabía que me lastimaría pero yo muy confiada lo convencí. Al principio fue delicado pero poco a poco fue más fuerte. En ese instante sus ojos eran bicolor pero cuando me volteó a ver, volvieron a ser rojos y luego me mordió._  
-Eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de caer inconsciente.  
El castaño estaba ligeramente nervioso, pues sabía bastante sobre el tema.  
-Y Pinkie?  
El rostro de Twilight y Cheese palideció al instante, cada uno con diferentes respuestas.  
-E-ella...y-yo...  
La peli azul con mechones rosas y violetas apuntó a una esquina, donde reposaban restos de cabello rosa y brazaletes que poseía la desaparecida y unas gotas de sangre secas reposaban sobre la madera, pero en la pared, de rojo se encontraba una mano pintada.

Todos palidecieron mucho al ver eso, hasta llegar a la conclusión; esta muerta, Pinkie pie esta muerta.  
Las chicas presentes no tardaron en llorar, mientras que el castaño solo escondía su rostro, pensaba:  
 _No está muerta, sigue viva pero es alguien más, es Dead. Ojalá pudiera decirles que está viva pero eso lo arruinaría, prometí no decir nada a cambio de que él los salvará de la muerte._  
Pasaron así varios minutos tratando de calmarse pero nada, seguían quebradas por dentro, pero su llanto fue interrumpido cuando ambas chicas sentían que se asfixiaban. Pusieron sus manos sobre sus cuellos tratando de quitar esa presión que les impedía respirar. Algo estaba mal, una de las 7 estaba sufriendo, estaba por morir.  
Sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco, sus corazones latían tan lento, lagrimas salían de sus ojos con toda la paciencia del mundo. De pronto, sintieron aire, se fue esa horrible sensación que significa que están cerca de la muerte.  
Ambas salen corriendo hacia afuera para apreciar la luna.  
La luna blanca lentamente se torna roja, es como si lo puro estuviera siendo devorado por la muerte misma.  
Entonces pensaron, que significa esa sensación producida en sus cuellos anteriormente? La única respuesta que le llego fue:  
-El resto.-Dijeron ambas para después llorar.  
El oji verde también sintió una leve punzada en su pecho, lo que provocó que bajara la mirada y susurrará el nombre de su amada (eso rima!).  
Salió y apreció la luna brillante, pero segundos después se culpó por todo esto. Era su culpa que esto pasara, era su culpa que ella se fuera, era su culpa que ella muriera, o eso creía el.  
-Chicas que sucede?-Preguntó el castaño.  
-Una de nosotras...  
-S-se  
-Se ah ido.-Finalizó Soarin con la mirada sombría y fría. El último brillo de esperanza que quedaba en él se fue al sentir un dolor en su corazón, fue Rainbow, ella se ha ido para siempre...  
-Una de nosotras esta muerta, pero las otras siguen vivas.-Esa era la hipótesis de Twilight. Cada que sientan dolor, es que una se ha ido.  
-Y q-quien...  
-Rainbow...-Dijo Soarin con un tono de voz apagado y débil.-Esta muerta.-Lágrimas no tardaron en salir.-Ella está muerta.-Después de soportar tanto, se quebró. Era demasiado lo que cargaba en su interior pero esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Todos podemos soportar cosas, pero llegaremos a un límite en el que necesitamos sacar todo, eso era lo que Soarin experimentaba ahora, el sufrimiento de la pérdida.


	27. Adiós Rainbow

Dead seguía corriendo de un lado a otro en la ciudad, estaba buscando el lugar donde sería la batalla. Se detuvo para tomar aire, puede que parezca completo pero aún queda algo en sí, algo humano lo que provoca que se canse, de repente, un llamado de una lengua muerta lo sorprendió. Estaban invocando a su hermana pero él al ser un Pearl, escuchaba las palabras pero con menos intensidad. Cerró sus ojos para enfocarse en el lugar en el que invocaban a quien buscaba. Los ruidos de alegría y guerra no tardaron en aparecer, el aire que movía levemente su cabello desapareció. Abrió lentamente los ojos y observó la multitud a su alrededor, quien lo recibe con gritos de alegría al verlo aparecer.  
-DEAD! DEAD! DEAD!  
-PEARL! PEARL! PEARL!  
Ambos hermanos al escuchar el nombre del contrario, se buscan con la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos rojos y brillantes del contrario. Sonríen con arrogancia para acercarse al otro en un parpadeo.  
-Al fin te veo, Dead.  
-Ya estás casi de vuelta, Pearl.  
Ambos dan un apretón de manos.  
-Ahora solo falta su muerte.  
-Bien, te daré tu espacio hermanita.  
-No me llames hermanita.  
-Ja ja ja claro, adiós hermanita.  
-Uhm!  
La vampira se sonroja levemente pero luego sonríe, esa su forma de mostrar cariño a su hermano solo que ella lo hacía indirectamente, pues si le gustaba que le dijera hermanita. Se acerca a su reencarnación quien yace débil en el piso intentando levantarse, estaba tan cansada que al poner un poco de su peso en sus brazos, se cae inmediatamente al suelo.  
-Levántate y pelea.-Dice Pearl con tono desafiante.  
Se intenta levantar pero nuevamente falla, provocando que la oji roja bufara de impaciencia. Toma bruscamente los cabellos de la peli arco iris, levantando su rostro para que todo el mundo la viera.  
-ASÍ DE ABURRIDO QUIEREN MI REGRESO?! QUIEREN QUE ME ENFRENTÉ A ESTA CHICA ASÍ DE DÉBIL?!  
-NO!  
-PUES DÉMOSLE ENERGÍA!  
Todos los presentes cierran sus ojos y se concentran en la oji magenta. No le podían dar magia, ya tenía ella, pero si suficiente energía como para levantarse y pelear. Auras de diferentes tonos obscuros envolvieron a Rainbow, cada vez acelerando más la velocidad, creando un sonido parecido al de los autos de carreras. En poco tiempo, se formó una esfera perfecta que poco a poco se desvanece hasta dejar ver a la víctima. Uno que otro rayo de luz aparecía sobre la menor quien ahora estaba confundida.  
Su mente ahora estaba ligada a esos seres inmortales.  
Mente de Rainbow  
La anteriormente nombrada yacía en una esquina, en la muy conocida posición fetal, meciéndose adelante y atrás. Estaba llorando en silencio, sufriendo tanto, y sus muñecas poco a poco se fueron ensangrentando. Veía vampiro por vampiro, pasado por pasado, navaja por navaja, uno por uno, veía, sentía, sufría.  
El cruel pasado de cada uno, cada cuchillo clavado en sí, cada lanza en sí, cada ataque que recibieron ahora lo sufría ella. El dolor de perder a tus padres, herman s, pareja, amigos, ahora lo sentía ella en su interior, era un dolor emocional que no era suyo pero estaba obligada a sentirlo. Su cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de heridas, flechas, espadas, lanzas, tantas armas clavadas en ella, y todo el dolor estaba sufriendo causando sus gritos de dolor y lágrimas puras. Dejó de sentir su cuerpo para caer rendida al vacío obscuro, dejándose consumir por el deseo de guerra.  
Realidad  
Rainbow abre los ojos bruscamente pero con un notorio cambio, ahora con una "grieta" negra en sus casi grises ojos.

Un gran deseo de matar se apodera de su cordura quien le hubiera dicho que escapara pero ahora su mente estaba nublada y veía la muerte como la salida. Su rostro enfureció para después transformarse en su forma híbrida para apoderarse del cielo.  
La vampira ríe con locura, gozando este momento, ahora podría probar que ni siquiera su reencarnación era más fuerte que ella.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!  
No podía parar, pero tenía que, pues el aire se le escapaba y su cuerpo demandaba más.  
-Ja ja ja  
Volteó hacia el cielo para aumentar más su espeluznante sonrisa con colmillos blancos y peligrosos.  
-AHORA ENFRÉNTAME!  
-CLARO QUE LO HARÉ!  
La peli arco iris, muy segura de sí, olvido que dio parte de su magia, pero los inmortales nublaron su conciencia.  
La vampira concentro su puntería en las alas celestes que por ahora daban más ventaja a su oponente quien junto sus manos, apuntó a la oji roja y disparo un potente arco iris solo que estaba algo gris por la pérdida de energía que dio al vampiro de cabellera negra. Pearl solo sonrió de lado pero su destino fue incierto para los espectadores pero muy en el fondo sabían que sucedió.  
La chica alada sonrío arrogantemente al ver que los rastros de su oponente en esa estela de humo eran nulos, pero su felicidad desaparece al ver como de esa capa de humo permite ver a la vampira arrodillada, sosteniendo dos katanas formando una X. Debajo de ella, estaba el piso agrietado pero la oji roja no retrocedió ningún milímetro con el ataque. Ella hubiera preferido usar magia pero la que poseía era limitada, como ya expliqué anteriormente, algunos vampiros no tenían magia pero había una forma de obtenerla, cofcofsexocofcof, con personas que poseían magia, así la robaban y este era el caso de Pearl Suffering.  
La anteriormente nombrada levantó su rostro con una terrible sonrisa en su pálido rostro, arqueo la ceja al ver la cara de confusión de la chica alada pero aprovecho para levantarse y girar su cuerpo en sincronía para lanzar perfectamente la katana hacia su oponente quien al ver el ataque contra suya, lo esquiva pero la hoja afilada roza levemente una de sus alas. No sintió dolor pero si un cosquilleo que no fue agradable. En ese momento de distracción, la vampira corrió rápidamente pero sin usar su magia, hasta llegar al limite impuesto por la pared del coliseo aunque con la velocidad que tenía, venció la gravedad corriendo hacia el cielo. Para cuando la chica alada se dio cuenta, era muy tarde, la vampira saltó y con su rapidez, le fue imposible a Rainbow esquivar el ataque. La katana restante causó un corte profundo en el ala emplumada. Un grito de dolor fue lo que hizo sonreír a todos, era un ataque muy básico, y cualquiera pensaría que usarlo con la peli arco iris no serviría pero la vampira era muy astuta, pues noto que el primer ataque de la chica alada fue sin pensar, solo lo hizo para mostrar su fuerza ante ella pero fue en vano, solo se suicidio sin saberlo.  
Por la altura a la que estaba, no sobreviviría a la caída, pero utiliza a la peli arco iris como punto de rotación. Da un giro de 180 grados para ir directo a una pared y luego sostenerse de esta, para después brincar llevando su cabeza hacia atrás dando backflip.

Cae parada sin ningún rasguño, mostrando sus habilidades deportivas.  
-JA! ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES?!  
La chica alada cae con brusquedad, causando más heridas en su cuerpo. Se levanta dando algunos gruñidos de frustración. De inmediato al conectar mirada con la vampira arrogante, toma la katana en su ala y corre hacia su oponente, acompañada de un grito de guerra. Pearl solo arquea la ceja y levanta su mano, apareciendo una navaja, causando gracia en la peli arco iris pensando que esa navaja no ayudaría a la vampira.  
Quedando a 2 metros de distancia, la oji roja se agacha, mientras que la katana pasa sobre su cabeza. Aprovecha la distracción para apoyarse en su pierna izquierda, gira sobre esta para golpear las piernas de Rainbow con su pierna derecha. Durante la caída, la vampira se levanta y da un golpe en la quijada de la peli arco iris quien al recibir el golpe, cae de espaldas por la fuerza ejercida en su mandíbula.  
Rendida en el piso, da suspiros acelerados, tratando de recuperar el aire, pero ahora estaba débil ante su oponente, quien toma la navaja que hizo aparecer anteriormente y la alarga creando otra katana. La toma con ambas manos, se posiciona de pie sobre Rainbow, levanta el arma, lista para clavarla en el corazón de la chica alada quien a penas respiraba.  
-Adiós Rainbow Dash.  
Fueron las últimas palabras que dijo para impulsar la katana directo al pecho de la peli arco iris.  
...


	28. Propuesta

La katana iba directo al corazón de Rainbow quien levanta sus manos como defensa y grita:  
-ESPERA!  
La vampira se detiene bruscamente al oír el grito, la katana estaba rozando levemente las manos levantadas. Arquea la ceja confundida y retira la katana para cruzar sus brazos en su pecho y apoyar su peso en una pierna.  
-Que quieres?-Pregunta algo molesta por ser interrumpida pero la curiosidad hizo que se detuviera.  
-Que ... t-te parece s-si morimos con dignidad?-Una propuesta interesante diría la vampira quien ahora con un rostro serio, analizó la situación, no quería caer en una trampa.  
-Hmp, por qué debería aceptar y no matarte ahora?-Preguntó con cierta gracia pero molestia a la vez.  
Pearl era una chica burlona pero ahora solo quería matar así que estaba algo molesta y su humor no estaba al 100.  
-No lo sé, tal vez así tu novio vería que sigues siendo igual de poderosa.-Contestó con burla y una sonrisa arrogante.  
La vampira solo abrió los ojos y se sorprendió bastante, Rainbow dio en el clavo. Un leve sonrojo se apoderó del pálido rostro de la oji roja, quien se sintió avergonzada, pues la peli arco iris tenía razón, la batalla fue muy corta pues utilizo armas pero y si pelearán cuerpo a cuerpo? Lo haría más interesante.  
-Esta bien.  
Ambas se separaron unos metros de distancia viéndose a los ojos con cierto odio, pero el odio de la peli arco iris era falso, pues su mente estaba nublada.  
-Nada de magia.  
-Nada de armas.  
-Que comience el juego.  
La vampira recuperó su arrogancia, y sonrío con locura, mientras que Rainbow solo sonríe de lado muy confiada de si.  
Que gane la mejor.  
...


	29. Pelea Final

Ambas chicas, casi muertas, casi vivas, estaban frente a la otra, confiando en sus habilidades atléticas. Pearl hizo levitar sus 3 katanas, para chasquear los dedos y reduce su tamaño hasta llegar a ser navajas. Una en cada mano las desliza en su cintura, hasta que queden bien sujetas, y luego desaparecen al igual que la tercera que solo se esfumó. Rainbow se endereza y cierra los ojos, dando paso a un aura roja que la cubre, regresándola a su forma humana.  
0 magia, 0 armas, eran las reglas.  
Al mismo tiempo, corren hacia su oponente acompañadas de su grito de guerra. Al quedar muy poca distancia, ambas preparan sus ataques. Pearl fue la primera en golpear, dando con su puño derecho un buen gancho. Rainbow retrocede unos pasos al sentir el golpe brutal que recibió. Se soba por unos segundos pero luego vuelve.  
Golpes de abajo a arriba, de un lado a otro, peleaba pero la vampira los esquivaba o se protegía juntando sus muñecas. Después de esa serie de golpes bruscos y rápidos, el cansancio se acercaba, y ese era el plan de Pearl, cansar a su oponente. La vampira saltó y dio una patada directo al abdomen de Rainbow quien con la guardia baja no pudo cubrirse.  
-Esto es más fácil de lo que imagine. Y pensar que tú eres mi reencarnación. Jajajajajaja!  
-Eres una zorra!  
Las carcajadas sonoras y burlonas de Pearl pararon al oír cómo la llamo. Frunció el ceño y hablo con furia.  
-Como me llamaste?!  
-Zorra!  
-Zorra tu madre!  
-Las vas a pagar!  
Ahora con más odio en la pelea, los golpes y patadas fueron aumentando de intensidad hasta tal grado de comenzar a cojear o sangrar entre más cosas.  
Rainbow sentía como sus piernas temblaban, sabía que no podría evitar el siguiente ataque de la vampira quien estaba herida en la espalda baja y brazos, no tanto en las piernas.  
-Ahora morirás con dignidad!  
Pearl corrió y salto bastante alto, subió sus manos echas puños sobre su cabeza, para golpear en el cráneo de su oponente. La peli arco iris sabiendo que si no hacía algo, sería su final, y con lo débil que estaba, no le quedó otra opción más que usar magia y atacar su punto débil.  
En los pocos segundos que quedaban antes del final , Rainbow se transformó de golpe, y apunta hacia el vampiro y de sus manos, un rayo rojo sale y va directo a su objetivo.  
Pearl abre los ojos con sorpresa y terror al ver hacia dónde va el ataque. Tenía miedo de perder a la persona que amaba, y solo había una opción, recibir el golpe. La vampira desapareció del lugar donde anteriormente estaba para ir en un parpadeo hacia el lugar de impacto.  
Pero antes de ver el impacto, veamos la mente llena de miedo de esta vampira.  
Pearl  
Estaba tan cerca de matarla pero de golpe se transforma y usa su magia. Apunta y de sus manos un rayo rojo sale disparado hacia...hacia...  
Un sentimiento de terror se apodera de mi, un enorme dolor se propaga en mi vientre y garganta, siento como el aire se me escapa. Utilizo toda la magia que tengo acumulada, permitiéndome correr rápido para el resto pero yo lo veía tan lento. Sé que me movía rápido pero me sentía tan lenta eh impotente, no respiraba, no parpadeaba, mi rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre, y mi pulso, iba tan rápido que podía escucharlo. Estaba tan cerca de Black, estaba por perder a quien me iluminó la vida, no lo permitiría. Utilice lo poco de magia que me quedaba y cuando estaba frente al rayo volteó hacia él, y creo que mi mirada en esos momentos expresaba miedo, preocupación, y más.  
Y cuando regrese mi rostro al frente, todo volvió a su velocidad normal. El rayo rojo fue directo a mí y un dolor inimaginable se apoderó de mí, al mismo tiempo que gritaba. Juro que nunca olvidaré esta sensación que parecía que quemaba cada célula de mi cuerpo. Sentía como la vida se me escapaba de las manos.  
-PEARL!  
Escuche como gritaban mi nombre asombrados y preocupados.  
Caí al piso y se agregó el dolor de la caída. Estaba echa un ovillo y me retorcía bastante, mis manos se aferraban a diferentes cosas, pues de tanta fuerza que ejercía en lo que sostenía se quebraba, hasta que tome mi vientre apretando con toda mi fuerza. Hasta que se detuvo, pude respirar, lo hacía muy rápido, estaba desesperada pues el aire a penas llegaba a mis pulmones. Poco a o poco me fui calmando, perdía mis sentidos, todo se estaba obscureciendo, pero sentí las cálidas manos de Black abrazándome. Caí en la trampa.  
Normal  
Todos asombrados, vieron como Pearl cerró los ojos. Su guardiana había perdido. El vampira de cabellera negra bajo el rostro con unas cuantas lagrimas, mientras que el hermano sentía irá hacia quien mato a su hermanita.  
-Ja! GANÉ!  
-Eres...ERES UNA DESGRACIADA!-Gritó el hermano con ira en sus palabras.  
-Rainbow...confíe en ti...  
Era Black ahora decepcionado de la peli arco iris.  
De repente, la vampira inconsciente entre los brazos del vampiro de cabellera negra, abrió los ojos de golpe, solo que ahora completamente rojos. De su cuerpo aparecieron descargas rojas, su cabello comenzó a levitar levemente. Se levantó lentamente dando la espalda a la chica alada quien estaba sorprendida, Pearl Suffering sobrevivió a ese ataque directo.  
La vampira tenía el rostro oculto entre sus cabellos, que impedían ver su rostro. Inesperadamente, un pulso de energía fue liberado en forma de círculo, esa energía hizo retroceder a Rainbow y volteó hacia la energía que sigue avanzando pero luego dirigió su mirada a la vampira que seguía de espaldas, quien comenzó a levitar unos centímetros sobre el suelo.  
-Mierda, la hizo enojar.-Dijo el hermano, sabiendo que se supone que uso toda su magia.  
Las descargas en la vampira fueron aumentando, asustando a Rainbow.  
-ENFRÉNTAME!-Exigió la mencionada, pero esa fue su perdición.  
La vampira volteó a verla, pero sólo tuvo 3 segundos para ver su rostro cuando el pulso liberado anteriormente, estaba volviendo al centro de donde fue liberado, Pearl. En cuanto el pulso hizo contacto con la vampira, una explosión de luz deja ciegos a todos los presentes. Cuando recuperan la visión, voltean para ver y sorprenderse. Una luz roja rodeaba una silueta negra borrosa que levitaba, y luego, ojos rojos aparecieron y una sonrisa diabólica se hizo presente.

-Q-QUÉ ES ESTO?!-Pregunta aterrorizada la peli arco iris al ver a su oponente.  
-No has visto nada aún.-Respondió Pearl, con una voz algo diferente, como si alguien más estuviera hablando.  
De su espalda, brotaron alas negras con detalles rojos.

Y cuando salen completamente, se extienden varios metros, permitiendo ser admiradas, pero eso no era todo, sus ojos hicieron una línea negra vertical para luego abrirse y mostrar un símbolo en cada ojo.

De su cabeza, brotaron largos cuernos, dando fin a la transformación de la silueta negra, Pearl Suffering.  
La peli arco iris voló rápidamente hacia arriba, llegando en solo unos segundos gracias a su velocidad. La vampira no tardó en alzarse con todo su esplendor al cielo, extendiendo sus alas al máximo.  
-Ja! Pensaste que eso me mataría?! Pues pensaste mal! Eh sobrevivido a cosas peores que casi terminan con mi vida, incluso a la muerte!  
La vampira junta sus manos para lanzar un aura negra. La peli arco iris pone sus brazos en forma de X, activando un escudo protector que provoca que el ataque solo la haga retroceder. Después, Rainbow pone sus manos juntas creando como una pistola, y dice:  
-Bye Bye zorra.  
Y justo en ese segundo, se disparan rayos azules amarillos y rojos.  
La vampira pone los bordes de sus alas frente a ella, creando un escudo. Los rayos no cesaban, solo seguían más y más, hasta que entre los cuernos de la oji roja, una chispa se creó, que segundos después exploto, provocando que los rayos fueran directo a la antigua dueña.  
-Me gustan los rayos, solo espero q te gusten a ti.-Respondió la vampira con burla, mientras que su oponente esquivaba los rayos.  
-Maldicion!  
-Que pasa vomitó de arco iris? Ya te cansaste?  
-NO SOY VOMITO DE ARCO IRIS!  
-JA!  
La peli arco iris sube hacia arriba para caer en picada. La vampira repite el escudo formado por sus alas, segundos antes de que Rainbow impactará en ellas. La oji roja solo se mordió el labio, al sentir el dolor provocado segundos atrás pero lo que hizo después la oji magenta, fue más doloroso. Con sus pálidas manos separó las alas que servían de escudo a Pearl. Fue hacia ella y disparo el mismo ataque de los rayos, solo que más cerca lo que provoca un grito de dolor.  
No paraba el espectáculo de luces que era dado por la peli arco iris, hasta que la vampira puso sus brazos en "X", y lo siguiente que sucedió, fue algo muy diferente a cualquier ataque visto por la chica alada de azul.  
Pearl abrió sus ojos y de ellos un aura extraña salía, vio directo a la peli arco iris, quien quedó petrificada con esa mirada. Podía sentir como si mirara a través de ella, que penetraba y jugaba con su mente. Su realidad se distorsiona, sus sentidos se apagan, la magia se agota. Se desmaya y cae al suelo con una enorme violencia en su caída. La vampira baja sin dificultades hacia la peli arco iris quien apenas respiraba. Al estar en tierra, se acerca y la toma de sus cabellos, levantando su rostro, fue en ese entonces que despertó, pero sin ese rastro de maldad dentro de sí. Porque peleo? Pudo haber escapado pero la magia obscura la cegó y vio la muerte de su oponente como una salida. Que ciega estaba, ahora recuperó conciencia pero estaba débil para escapar, pero recuerda la mirada que sintió. Una mirada horrible y caótica, les mostró lo que ella quiere ignorar, la muerte del resto, pero como es que se liberó de la magia obscura en sí? Fácil, fue él quien ayudó en esa visión.  
-Últimas palabras?-Preguntó burlona la vampira.  
-Suerte chicos.-Murmuro, esperando que el mensaje llegara a ellos.  
Pearl la tomo del cuello para levantarla. Rainbow no tocaba el suelo, solo estaba flotando y el aire se le escapa. La vampira aprieta más fuerte, y la peli arco iris intenta zafarse del agarra pero sólo gasta más oxígeno. La vida se le resbala de sus manos, casi no respira, todo se vuelve negro, lo último que vio fue a su oponente, pero escucho el nombre de su amado.  
-Soarin...


	30. Vida

Pearl admiraba como Rainbow caía en los brazos de la muerte. La soltó, provocando que cayera con brusquedad en el suelo. Una katana apareció por orden de la vampira quien la tomo y dio un leve corte en una de las alas azules emplumadas. A los pocos segundos, energía comenzó a fluir hacia el cielo pero no alcanzó a desaparecer, pues Pearl puso la katana que absorbe todo. Cuando lo tuvo todo, no quedaban rastros de la transformación de Rainbow, quien poco a poco se volvía gris y transparente hasta desaparecer.  
La vampira admiró su arma ahora con un leve arco iris en ella. Se preparó mentalmente, soltó un suspiro, apuntó la katana hacia ella.  
-Que comience mi reinado.  
Fue lo último que dijo antes de clavarse su arma en ella, justo en el corazón.  
-Ah...  
Dio un leve quejido de dolor, mientras que con sus manos presionaba más la katana al fondo.  
-Ag...ah.-Se quejó más.-AAAAAAH!-Dio un sonoro grito, cuando termino de presionar el arma, que salía por el otro lado de su espalda. Calló en rodillas mientras que comenzaba a escurrir sangre. Era real, esa era la prueba de que volvió a la vida, venció a la muerte.  
Dio una última sonrisa con algo de dolor para después caer inconsciente.  
El vampiro de cabellera negra fue hacia ella y la abrazo, la abrazó después de tanto tiempo sin sentir esa sensación llamada amor.  
-Bienvenida a casa, Pearl.-Y para terminar, le dio un beso con mucha pasión en sus fríos labios.

Puede ser el final de una vida pero el comienzo de otra. El final de tu alegría pero el comienzo del de otra persona, es el mensaje que transmito.

El fin de todo Equestria Girls


	31. Sueño

_Una chica de ojos magenta y cabellos arco iris corría riendo en la hermosa pradera con flores, mientras que un chico de cabellera azul y ojos esmeraldas iba detrás de ella riendo también. Intentaba alcanzar a la muchacha que era muy veloz._  
 _-Ríndete nunca me atraparás jaja!_  
 _-Nunca ja!_  
 _Salto y callo sobre la muchacha. Ambos rodaron colina abajo hasta llegar a terreno plano. El oji verde estaba sobre la oji magenta. Ambos al momento de conectar miradas, se quedaron admirando los ojos del otro y un leve sonrojo aparece en ambos. El peli azul acaricia con su mano la suave mejilla de la peli arco iris quien sonríe._  
 _-Rainbow..._  
 _-Soarin..._  
 _Ambos dicen el nombre del contrario, con cierta esperanza de que suceda la magia. Acercan sus rostros y cierran los ojos pero se escuchan sollozos. El oji verde abre los ojos y bajo el estaba la oji magenta muerta. Se separa rápidamente asustado para ver su entorno pero lo que ve lo aterra._  
 _-Porque?! Esto es tu culpa Soarin! TÚ CULPA!_  
 _-Rainbow yo..._  
 _-CÁLLATE! TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA! PENSÉ QUE ME AMABAS!_  
 _-YO TE AMO RAINBOW!_  
 _-A SÍ?! MATAR ES AMAR?!_  
 _-Que?_  
 _-TU ME MATASTE! FUISTE TÚ!_  
 _-BASTA!_

-RAINBOW!-Gritó Soarin levantándose bruscamente.  
-Q-QUÉ AH ZOMBIE ES TU FIN!-Gritó el castaño que se levanto pero se cae.  
-Que? O-o pone esa cara el peli azul.  
-Soarin estás bien?!-Pregunta la rubia entrando al cuarto.  
-C-creo que si.-Respondió mirando a las chicas.  
-Soarin.-Dijo Twilight arqueando una ceja.  
-Aah bien! No estoy bien.-Admite con desgano mientras que la oji violeta sonríe.  
-Y...Se puede saber que te pasa?-Pregunta el castaño.  
-" _suspiro"_ Rainbow...  
Los presentes bajan la mirada tristes al recordar lo que sucedió hace unas horas. El sol ya había salido pero ellos a penas habían dormido, así que optaron por seguir descansando.  
-Intenta dormir.-Dijo Twilight a Soarin quien solo asiente y se acuesta en el sillón para cerrar los ojos.

-Ah mierda.-Se quejó una voz femenina intentando ver su situación.  
-Oigan ya despertó!-Gritó una voz masculina.  
-Donde..?  
-Bienvenida Pearl.-Dijo el vampiro de cabellera negra.  
-B-Black?!-Preguntó asombrada la nombrada con un leve sonrojo.-E-eres real? Soy real?!-Estaba emocionada.  
-Si ya lo eres.-Contestó con una alegría inmensa.  
La vampira en el momento se lanzó al vampiro para besarlo. Como extrañaba esos labios, esas caricias, esos momentos únicos. Todo se esfuma con su muerte pero ahora es real otra vez.  
-No quiero interrumpir su momento romántico pero...  
-Heartblood?!-Se acercó al nombrado para abrazarlo.  
-El mismo debilucha!  
-Really?-Pregunta en inglés. Era su forma de bromear con él.  
-Offcourse my horse!-Respondió causando risa en la vampira.  
-Jajajajajaja!-Esa risa no era sádica, solo una risa natural.  
-Espera a que conozcas a Adagio y sus lacayas.  
-Más bien tu novia y sus lacayas.  
-Shut up.  
-Naaa. Adagio y Heartblood sentados bajo un árbol...  
-Pearl!  
-Ok ok. Jajajajajaja.  
-Siguen siendo los mismos niños.  
-CD!? (Dracula)  
-Claro que si mi querida.  
-No has envejecido nada.  
-Y tú no has madurado.  
-Touché.  
-Pearl, antes de que salgamos...tu cabello...

-No es el mismo...  
-! 0~0  
La vampira fue corriendo al espejo más cercano y vio su cabellera negra con mechas rojas.  
- _"suspiro"_ Supongo que estaré así unas horas.  
-Te ves linda.  
-0\\\\\\\0 Black!  
-Pfffff...  
-No te burles Heartblood!  
-Que es la verdad, te ves linda.  
-...gracias...  
-Yo me adelantaré muchachos.  
-Ok, te alcanzamos allá CD!  
-Yo iré por algo.  
-Tu novia?  
-O/O Q-..  
-Si vas por tu novia.  
-Tranquilo no diremos nada Heartblood.  
-JAJAJAJAJAJA!  
El par se ríe del castaño quien pone esta cara -_- quien luego sale del lugar.  
La pareja se calma y se ven a los ojos.  
-Te extrañé.  
-Yo también.


	32. 13

En una habitación enorme, estaba vampiros riendo, comiendo charlando, celebrando. Pearl entró y se sentó al lado de Black.  
-Ja ja! Miren quien volvió!  
-Lindo cabello!  
-Gracias...?  
-Y en cuanto tiempo recuperas todo?  
-No lo sé, depende de la cantidad de magia que tengo acumulada, que es nula por ahora.  
-Pobrecita.  
-Calla Dead.  
-Pfffff.  
-Y que pasó después de la tragedia?  
Todo el mundo se detuvo para escuchar a la vampira quien dio un suspira, preparándose mentalmente para contar su historia.  
-Cuando morí, desperté enjaulada. No sabía dónde estaba, cuando el último recuerdo que tenía era el de mi muerte, pero estar encerrada me dio las esperanzas de que tal vez aún estaba viva. Qué equivocada estaba. Cuando vino alguien, era un demonio, lo que me hizo caer en la conclusión, estaba muerta. Escape y regrese a la superficie solo que estaba en este mundo. No podía atravesar el portal, parte de mí murió, solo quedo un poco, pero ahora estoy completa!  
-Interesante, pero cómo lograste sobrevivir a la muerte?  
-Pues solté una parte de mí...  
-Oigan! Encontré algo!  
-Ah, y que encontraste.-Pregunta CD.  
-Humanos.  
Todos agrandaron sus ojos, al darse cuenta de que tendrían un mejor festín.  
-Haz que pasen.  
Se abrieron las puertas, mostrando a una peli morada, de tez blanca y ojos azules. Iba bien vestida pero los últimos antecedentes arruinaron su vestimenta. Detrás de ella, un chico peli azul con la mirada perdida entra, y detrás de él, un chico más alto, con un aspecto refinado.  
-3 Humanos. Quien tendrá el honor de morder?  
-Yo! Yo quiero! No eh comido nada en 16 años!-Dijo eufórica y hambrienta Pearl.  
-Anda pequeña! -Contestó con la misma euforia el conde.  
Salta la mesa y observa a los 3, buscando al mejor. No los transformaría o mataría solo mordería, nada grave.  
Observo a la chica que aparentemente era de menor estatura que la vampira, el primer chico era de su tamaño y el tercero le ganaba por media cabeza.  
Observó a cada uno hasta sonreír y acercarse al chico con mirada perdida. Cuando se acercó, este no hizo nada, parecía en otro mundo, mejor para ella.  
En unos segundos, lo tomo bruscamente y le mordió muy profundo, probando esa exquisita comida que tanto había anhelado por años. Se sentía bien, jugoso, fresco, agradable. El chico iba a caer de no ser por Pearl quien lo agarra con firmeza y sigue devorando.  
Después se separa lentamente, extrañando el sabor. Se lamió su boca completamente manchada de sangre, y luego pasó una mano para limpiarse.  
-Como estuvo querida?  
-Exquisito.  
El conde sonrío, feliz de ver cómo esa chica que consideraba un orgullo sonreía.  
Se llevaron a los 3 para encerrarlos y tal vez comer más tarde.

Unas horas después, Pearl y Black caminaban en un obscuro pasillo.  
-Y que se siente ser un fantasma?  
-Mmmm, es ...raro. Nadie te podía ver u oír y siempre estaba flotando.  
-Aja.  
-También no podía tocar cosas, las traspasaba.  
-Wow.  
-Si y podía entrar en los recuerdos y mentes de las personas. Hice una que otra travesura. O recuerdas el vínculo que se forma entre un vampiro y otra persona de cualquier tipo?  
-Si, sufrí eso hace poco.  
-Pues digamos que sé cómo cambiar la relación.  
-Eso nos serviría bastante!  
-Si pero en mi forma fantasma no se me agotaba la magia y requiere mucha.  
-Eso me recuerda...  
-Pervertido.  
-Pervertida.  
-Touché.  
-Ja.  
-Pero hablando del tema, llevo 16 años esperando un poco de diversión.  
La vampira acerca su cuerpo al peli negro y rodea su cuello con ambos brazos, acortando la distancia.  
-Ah si? Sabes, yo eh sido muy paciente estos 16 años.  
La toma de las caderas y la acerca aún más.  
-Que fiel.  
-Nunca te sería infiel.  
-Eso lo sé. Y dime, no fantaseaste conmigo?  
-Admito que lo hice un par de veces pero nunca hice nada.  
Juguetea con el borde de la camisa de la vampira quien pasa sus dedos por el cabello negro.  
-Hmp, yo también fantasee. Pero no se compara a ahora.  
-Ah, dices que tu mente pervertida se gastó un poco?  
-Si tal vez.  
El vampiro sube su mano acariciando la espalda de la vampira quien sonríe al sentir el movimiento y responde con una lamida en el cuello del peli negro.  
-Pensé que nunca dejarías de ser pervertida.  
-Yo también pero 16 años hacen sus cosas.  
-Que te parece si ayudamos a tu mente.  
-Me parece perfecto.  
Se besan con pasión, sintiendo tan familiares los labios del otro. El contacto los enloquecía, pidiendo que llegaran a más. Con un poco de dificultades, consiguieron entrar en el cuarto del peli negro. Se tumban en la cama y su momento de amor comienza. 


	33. No lo sabía

Estaba recostada, pensando en lo raro que era el asunto. Conocía todo sobre su hogar e incluso a las personas que lo habitaban, sus caracteres sus obligaciones todo y ellos también la conocían a ella, parecía que vivía desde siempre ahí cuando no tenía ningún recuerdo. Ningún recuerdo de ella allí antes de regresar de abajo, donde borró la mente de unos humanos.  
-Ah Sunset!  
-Eh? Qué sucede Abrahel?  
-Cuando planeas ir a buscarla?  
-A la vampira?  
-Que yo sepa es la única que escapó de la muerte.  
- _"suspiro"_ No lo sé, por el momento estoy concentrada en ...  
-La mirada si ya lo sé.  
-Me distrae bastante.  
-Hmp, Sunset, tienes que encontrarla antes de que vuelva a la vida.  
-Que pasa si revive?  
-Se causará un desequilibrio en la naturaleza quien intentará repararlo, y la única forma es...peligrosa.  
-Peligrosa?  
-Si, podría matarnos a todos.  
- _"suspiro"_ Esta bien, mañana comienzo con la cacería pero  
-Pero?  
-Podrías responder una duda?  
-Supongo que si.  
-Recuerdas algo de mi?  
-Khé? ㈴8  
-Me recuerdas?  
-Sunset, si no te recordara serias una extraña para mí. -_-  
-Esa no es mi pregunta.  
-Se más clara.  
-Recuerdas algún momento conmigo?  
-Oh! Claro que si! Recuerdo que hace 2 semanas torturamos a un hombre! Fue divertido, sobre todo porque le gustaba que lo torturáramos!  
-...0~0( No recuerdo nada! Ningún momento juntas! Ni aquí ni con nadie solo esa...mirada)  
-Oye me tengo que ir.  
-Cla-Se desmaya y cae al piso.  
-SUNSET! DESPIERTA!  
Abrahel intenta socorrerle pero es en vano.  
-AYUDA!  
Agramón quien pasaba cerca, escucha el pedido de auxilio que ignora, no era la primera vez que gritaban pero algo lo alarmó.  
-SUNSET!  
Escucha el nombre de su amiga y de inmediato sabe que el pedido de auxilio es grave. Gira rápidamente transformándose en humo negro para moverse más rápido. En cuanto ve a Abrahel gritando con Sunset en brazos, no duda en bajar y aparecer en su forma humana.  
-Sunset!  
Se arrodilla y la pone sobre su regazo. Le toma el pulso y sus ojos se agrandan.  
-No hay pulso!  
-Que?! Qué hacemos?!  
-Mierda mierda mierda!  
Agramón comienza a presionar el área dónde está el corazón pero fue en vano.  
-No funciona!  
-A joder, no queda de otra, Sunset me va a matar.  
-Porque te va a...  
Respiración boca a boca era lo que sucedía. Pasaron unos segundos y de golpe, Sunset rodea el cuello del demonio quien la toma de la nuca e intensifica el beso.  
-Eh...Mejor los dejo.  
Ninguno de los 2 se separó, solo seguían con el beso.  
-...comet ...  
Susurra la pelirroja, provocando que el demonio abra los ojos sorprendido y se da cuenta de la situación, estaba besando a Sunset Shimmer.  
Se separa de ella con brusquedad.  
-Sunset.  
-Comet.  
-Khé o_O?  
-Comet bésame otra vez.  
-Sunset me estás asustando.  
-Por favor.  
La pelirroja no abría los ojos pero pidió con tanta dulzura que provocó que el corazón del demonio diera un vuelco y un sonrojo se apoderara de su rostro.  
No resistió y la beso con dulzura.  
El beso siguió así durante varios minutos hasta que se separan y Sunset abre los ojos.  
-...?Agramón? Qué sucedió?  
-...Esto...yo...tú...Abrahel...  
-o_O Ok...  
-N-no importa. Esto...quién es Comet?  
-Comet?  
La peli roja arqueo la ceja pero luego sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Porque ese nombre le causaba tanto dolor?  
-Sunset.  
-No lo sé.  
-Esta bien, yo...me tengo que ir.  
Agramón salió volando rápidamente, sonrojado y recordando el beso. Se sintió cálido, dulce, amoroso. Ese beso fue una probadita de lo que es el amor, y se sintió tan bien. Que le pasaba? Solo lo hizo para salvarla pero porque quería besarla otra vez? Todo era tan frustrante y confuso en la me dé del demonio quien grito de frustración.  
Se recostó en la rama de un árbol, pensando en los hermosos y brillantes ojos de Sunset que emanaban dulzura. Su sonrisa perfecta era tan hermosa y esos labios, esos suculentos labios que ahora quería devorar. No sabía que su sabor era tan adictivo, quería probarlos una vez más y recordar la sensación.  
-Mierda. Fue un error besarla.  
-Pero no salvarla.  
-Ah no jodas tú también! Que quieres Asmodeo!?  
-Nada, solo joderte como tú dijiste.  
-Ug.  
-Entonces, dices que fue un error besarla?  
-Basta. -\\\\\\-  
-Besar no es un error, es un pecado que vale la pena.  
-Asmodeo.  
-Y quién es la afortunada?  
- _"suspiro"_ Sunset Shimmer.  
-Así que besaste a la gruñona?  
-Si -\\\\\\-  
-Pero por lo que veo, quieres repetirlo.  
-BASTA! No entres en mi mente!  
-Muy tarde. Ese beso te condeno pero la salvó a ella.  
-Detente Asmodeo.  
-Probaste por unos segundos la lujuria. Ahora es tu adición. Quieres devorar sus labios.  
-B-A-S-T-A!  
Agramón provocó que una luz amarilla saliera disparada de si, como una señal de ira.  
-Agramón, soy el demonio de la lujuria. Conozco el campo mejor que nadie. Me es muy fácil leer los sentimientos y te puedo decir que tus ojos buscan los de Sunset, tus labios buscan los suyos, tus manos sus caderas, tu corazón el amor. Es imposible escapar de ese sentimiento, lo sé mejor que nadie, ni yo mismo me escapo. Una vez que te condenas, no puedes salir, a menos que te enamores de alguien más.  
-No me queda de otra, tendré que mantener distancia.  
-Tal vez funcione pero no lo creo en este caso.  
-No me queda de otra. No quiero enamorarme de Sunset.  
-Y porque no?  
No lo sé, solo siento que algo me dice que apague estos sentimientos.  
-Pues buena suerte.  
Asmodeo desaparece rápidamente dejando al demonio solo quien debatía en su interior. Gran parte de él decía que se alejara pero una pequeña le suplicaba volver a buscar el dulce sabor de esos labios.

Abrahel estaba con Sunset, asegurándose de que este bien.  
-Ya te dije que estoy bien.  
-Aún así tengo que verificar, me preocupa que algo te pase Sunset.  
- _"suspiro"_  
-Oye y que con Agramón?  
-Que tiene que ver Agramón en esto?  
-Sunset no mientas.  
-No miento! No sé qué quieres decir!  
-Por Satanas ! Lo besaste Sunset!  
-Khé? ㈴8  
-T-tu lo b-besaste.  
-Y-yo no recuerdo nada. No recuerdo ningún beso.  
-Sunset, te vi, lo aprecie con mis propios ojos!  
-P-pero y-yo no...  
-Si! Tú lo besaste!  
-Abrahel no lo bese! No recuerdo nada!  
-TE VI RODEANDO SU CUELLO PIDIENDO MÁS!  
-Abrahel...  
-Y tú sabes que lo amo!  
-Y-yo...  
-Te confesé que tengo sentimientos por él!  
-Abrahel por favor.  
-Y tú lo besas frente a mí. Te aprovechaste de mi! Me usaste para conquistarlo!  
-Abrahel...  
-No quiero volver a verte Sunset Shimmer.

Abrahel sale con unas lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Sunset no aguanta más y rompe en llanto, ocultando su rostro con sus manos.  
-Perdón, yo no lo sabía, no lo sabía.


	34. Ahora somos una

Fue genial esa noche, me sentí de nuevo, amada.  
Abro mis ojos con pereza y me encuentro a Black dormido a mi lado. Sonrío cuando recuerdo la magnífica noche de placer que pasamos juntos. Me levantó lentamente con flojera, estoy cansada pero tengo cosas que hacer. Después de unos minutos ya tengo mi ropa interior puesta. Me acerco al espejo y veo mi cabello. Necesito arreglarlo. Con magia, provocó que el negro y el rojo se combinen para crear mi cabellera entre castaña y peli roja. Sonrío al ver mi figura esbelta y perfecta. Al menos no tengo cicatrices gracias a la magia. Comienzo a moverme sobre mi eje, admirando mi cuerpo. No sé porqué pero las mujeres tenemos la costumbre de posar frente al espejo y vernos, juzgarnos y admirarnos. Sigo admirando pero me detengo al ver una cicatriz. Me enfado un poco al ver que tengo la marca, pero no puedo borrarla hasta conseguir suficiente magia. A Black nunca le eh robado desde que lo amo, y de alguna forma me enorgullece pero lo que me decepciona de mí misma es acostarme con otros para obtener magia. Él ya lo sabe, y no le molesta, sabe que necesito la magia para sobrevivir, pero sé que le desagrada que me acueste con otros. Al principio discutimos sobre el tema, pues él no sabía que robaba magia. Rompimos por mi orgullo, desde entonces, no me acosté con nadie, lo que provocó que mi magia se agotará. Casi muero un día por la escasez de magia y desde entonces lo sabe. Volvimos y me rogaba que le absorbiera su magia pero me negué, no podía, simplemente no.  
-Deja de juzgarte.  
Me sobresalté al escuchar su voz pero me volteo y le sonrió.  
-Sabes que no puedo evitarlo.  
-Ja, cierto.  
-Necesito más magia para sanar la cicatriz.  
-Y porque no usas la mía?  
- _"suspiro "_ Ya hablamos del tema Black.  
-Lo sé lo sé. Es solo que no me gusta que te acuestes con otros.  
-A mí tampoco pero me niego a usar tu magia. Te amo y robarla sería decir que sólo te uso para mí bien.  
-Pero sabes que la magia se regenera de nuevo.  
-Si pero tarda. Tú no sabes pelear sin tu magia pero yo sí, aprendí después de que casi muero.  
-Vale, pero al menos deja que yo me encargue.  
-Como?  
-Ven, acércate.  
Me acerco y me siento junto a él en la cama. Pasa su mano con delicadeza sobre la cicatriz, haciendo que desaparezca. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me encanta cuando evita que me acueste con otros. Se pone tan dulce y tierno.  
-Listo, así no abra necesidad de irte.  
-Gracias.  
Me sonríe mostrando sus colmillos, y lo imitó.  
-Que te parece si..  
-Pearl! Pearl!  
Es como si me gritaran en la oreja pero ahora está dentro de mi cabeza. Escucho los gritos y llantos, un sonido agudo. No pasó ni un segundo cuando comienza a doler y yo grito. Necesito que se detenga, necesito respirar.  
-BASTA!  
Por más que suplique no se detiene, solo sigue, empeorando más y más.  
 _Jajajajajaja!_  
Hola?  
NO!  
 _No eh muerto!_  
Quién soy?  
 _Ámalo! Bésalo!_  
A quién?  
 _No! A él no!_  
Por favor, no entiendo.  
 _Tú solo sientes amistad._  
 _No tú sientes amor!_  
 _-_ Basta! Basta!  
Es peor, no puedo hacer nada, solo sucumbir ante la obscuridad.

El viento rozaba delicadamente mi cabello y cuerpo, la tierra era como una cama, la hierba era una almohada. El sol salió y me calentó. Se sentía bien sentir como mi temperatura se calentaba. Hace unos instantes, temblaba de frío. Los rayos llegan a mis ojos pero no puedo abrirlos. Me siento cansada, pero a la vez activa. Creo que quiero abrirlos y volar pero no puedo, algo me mantiene atascada a seguir durmiendo, es como estar muerta y viva a la vez. No escucho ningún ruido, solo la brisa del aire, el danzar de las hojas, la música de la naturaleza. Vamos tienes que levantarte. Me fuerzo para por fin abrir mis ojos y ver que aún seguía en el Coliseo. A mierda. Pequeños recuerdos de mi muerte regresaron y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Me tomó mi tiempo para ponerme de pie. No pude evitar soltar un quejido de dolor. El paisaje cambio mucho con el sol. Intentó caminar pero no puedo. Volteó hacia mis piernas y no están tocando el suelo. Soy un fantasma! Me estoy asustando y mucho. Eso significa que estoy...m...muerta? De inmediato escucho un grito muy familiar, era de esa tal Pearl. Siento que me llama, que necesita que me acerqué.  
Voy flotando, atravesando las paredes. Cuando llegó, la veo con los ojos cerrados, gritando fuertemente. Estaba en ropa interior al igual que Black. No es momento de malpensar. Me acerqué cuidadosamente, sintiendo pena al verla así. Abre los ojos y me ve. Su rostro empalidece, sus ojos se asustan.  
-NO NO ! VETE! TÚ ESTÁS MUERTA! YO TE MATE!  
-Basta! Detente!  
El de cabellera negra intenta calmarla pero esta se pone en pie, aguantando el dolor. Podía escuchar las voces que la atormentaban en su cabeza, y una idea del dolor que sufría, ella era una guerrera. Hizo aparecer una navaja para después alargarla y transformarla en Katana. Vi como de sus ojos salían lágrimas de dolor, como su boca hacia una mueca, intentando no gritar, sus ojos intentan aparentar valentía cuando en realidad veo miedo y dolor. No está en condiciones para pelear, no sé cómo está de pie, sus piernas le tiemblan al igual que sus manos.  
-S-si ten-tengo qu-que m-matarte d-de nu-nuevo, l-lo har-haré.-Dijo con dificultades.  
Black no entendía nada, solo podía ver cómo Pearl se me abalanzó intentando lastimarme pero fui más rápida. Ahora que soy un fantasma, me movía más rápido y ella con el sufrimiento y shock en sí, no hacía bien los ataques, solo era pura brutalidad, ninguna estrategia. Su dolor e irá la segaron completamente, provocando que fallara en todos sus ataques. No podía concentrarse, las voces lo impedían, a penas podía saltar o mover correctamente la katana que al parecer se le hacía pesada. Me distraigo en mis pensamientos cuando siento el arma atravesarme, pero sin tocarme. Pearl tropieza y en vez de caer, se apoya en mi. Al parecer no me puede herir pero si tocar. Se rinde y se deja caer en mi regazo. A los minutos su respiración se regula y cierra lentamente los ojos. No está dormida, solo quiere disfrutar del dulce silencio. El de cabellera negra se asombra al ver a Pearl "flotando", hasta que la misma habla.  
-No estoy usando magia.

-Estoy en su regazo.  
-De quién ?  
-De Rainbow.

-Esta "viva"  
-...!? O-o  
-Al parecer tengo que estar con ella.  
-Como?  
- _"suspiro"_ Así.  
Me abraza por la cintura y se pega a mi, fusionando a las dos. Era la única forma para evitar que el dolor siguiera. No veo nada por unos segundos, hasta que siento mi cuerpo de nuevo, o algo así.

Abre los ojos y se siente diferencia. Se ve al espejo y puede ver sus ojos ahora azules. Su rostro palidece y su miedo aumenta, toma la sabana para romperla y tapar sus ojos. Se pone en posición fetal y llora.  
El vampiro se le acerca e intenta razonar.  
-Pearl, que sucede? Estás bien?  
-Black, ahora las dos somos una.  
-Las dos?  
-Si, pero hay consecuencias.  
-Cuales?  
-De tanto poder acumulado, se tuvo que procesar de una forma para no matarnos a ambas.  
-Y que tiene eso de malo?  
-Que se transformó en un arma mortal que no puedo controlar.  
-Arma? Pero qué tipo de arma?  
-No lo sé, solo eh leído que cuando los ojos de un ser sobrenatural sean azules, casi blancos, significa que su mirada es un arma mortal que no tiene control. Cualquiera que vea lo mataré de inmediato .


	35. Como todo comienza

5 horas an pasado desde que Rainbow Dash y Pearl Suffering se unieron en el mismo cuerpo, solo que el control, no es fácil de tomar. Esta era la forma en la que la naturaleza restaura el equilibrio, Rainbow quien murió y debería seguir viva, revivió, y Pearl quien debería estar muerta revivió, tendrá que vivir con un castigo.  
No se puede decir ni la vampira ni la humana, pues son las 2.  
La mayor tomó el control las primeras horas gracias a su fuerza y experiencia en casos parecidos. Si la menor hubiera tomado el control en el primer momento que se fusionaron, hubiera asesinado a todos los que viera.  
El vampiro de cabellera negra entra a la pieza, obscura y a simple vista desierta, pero el sabía que estaba allí.  
-Pearl.  
No se escuchó ninguna palabra, solo el rechinar de la madera. Suspira y entra sigilosamente, usando su magia para poder ver en la obscuridad. La ve, en una esquina escondiendo su rostro entre sus piernas. Aún conservaba el pedazo de tela que se colocó, seguía cubriendo sus ojos que una vez fueron rojos.  
-Black, vete por favor.  
-Pearl, déjame ayudarte.  
-No! No puedes ayudarme, nadie puede. Solo la naturaleza puede pero ella me odia!  
-Se que te odia! Yo estuve ahí!  
-Si no lo hubiera echo, tal vez yo estaría viva.  
-Estas viva.  
-NO LO ESTOY! ESTOY EN UN ESTADO ENTRE LA VIDA Y LA MUERTE!  
- _"suspiro"_ Al menos, déjame intentarlo.  
-Yo te dejaría ayudarme pero no puedo.  
-Que te impide permitir mi ayuda?  
-Rainbow Dash.  
-Que tiene que ver?  
-Es muy ingenua sobre esta situación.  
-Algún problema con su ingenuidad?  
- _"suspiro"_ Me estoy arriesgando bastante con solo hablarte. Puedo escucharla, golpear las paredes en la que está encerrada, grita mi nombre con furia, exige que la libere, que quite la venda de sus ojos pero ella no sabe que si la dejo tomar el control, si permito que vea, nos matará a todos. Ya intente razonar pero no me quiere escuchar.  
-Y mi ayuda?  
-Estoy enamorada de ti, sí permito que te acerques, causarás que baje la guardia y Rainbow escuchara las paredes debilitándose. Usará eso para salir. Ahora mismo, con tan solo hablarte, unas cuantas grietas se causan. Necesito mantenerme concentrada para evitar que escape, pero no podré hacerlo para siempre.  
-Tal vez esto te ayude.  
El vampiro acerca su mano a su pecho, y la aleja. Un aura roja, pura, llena de lealtad, ilumina todo. Pearl siente la presencia de magia, voltea y siente su pureza iluminando su rostro.  
-Black, como?  
-Rainbow.  
 _Antes de salir al coliseo, me dio parte de sí, por eso su falta de energía en el combate. Esto es toda la pureza que queda de ella. Me hizo prometer que encontrara a un tal Soarin y que diera el mensaje de que aún está viva. Sé qué haciendo esto romperé la promesa que hice pero tú me importas más que ella._  
 _-_ Que vas a hacer?  
-Te dare esta energía, tal vez puedas dormirla temporalmente y buscar la manera.  
-N-no lo sé, jamás eh usado magia tan pura como esa, dudó poder controlarle y hacer lo que le pido.  
-Al menos intenta.  
-E-está bien.  
Pearl se levanta y se acerca, mientras que Black le extiende la mano, ofreciendo la posible solución. La toma cuidadosamente, y la acerca a su pecho, para sentir magia corriendo por sus venas. Es tanto que comienza a levitar ella y su cabello.

Allí estaba Rainbow Dash, con cadenas en sus muñecas que le impedían volar más de 2 metros, con un trozo de tela en sus ojos, con tanta ira acumulada, gritaba el nombre de la vampira quien abre las paredes. La peli arcoiris no pierde la oportunidad de volar pero cae al suelo por culpa de las cadenas que no la podían llevar más lejos. Pearl se acerca a la peli arco iris, guiándose por el sonido.  
-Rainbow.  
-Pearl.  
- _"suspiro"_ Mira, sé que me odias, que quieres salir, que quieres que te libere, pero no puedo.  
-Eres una maldita, me estás usando para vivir como si nada! Cuánto apostamos a que estabas presumiendo tus habilidades?  
-Para.  
-O tal vez matando a humanos?  
-Rainbow, para por favor.  
-Estabas siendo feliz mientras que yo estoy aquí encerrada sufriendo!  
-Yo también estoy sufriendo!  
-Ja si claro, gozando la dulce vida y libertad, o mejor aún, teniendo sexo con Black.  
-YA CÁLLATE DESGRACIADA!  
Rainbow se detiene al escuchar el grito de la vampira.  
-YO ESTOY SUFRIENDO MÁS QUE TU! TE ESTOY AHORRANDO UN DOLOR QUE DEBERIAS TENER! TE ESTOY SALVANDO! A TI A TODO EL MUNDO.  
Lagrimas comienzan a salir de Pearl quien cae al piso, sollozando.  
-No puedo vivir, solo estoy en una esquina, sin comer, sin dormir, sin vivir, sin amar, sin mi felicidad, solo para ahorrarte el dolor de matar, el dolor de sufrir, el dolor que deberías cargar. TE ESTOY SALVANDO Rainbow Dash, y lo único qué haces es hacerme agonizar.  
El silencio entra por unos minutos, pues la vampira llora. Rainbow se siente culpable, percibe que no le miente, que es algo real lo que le sucede a Pearl. Las cadenas desaparecen, los muros se rompen, las ataduras ya no existen.  
-Adelante, si tanto quieres el control. Ahora lo tienes.  
Rainbow duda y no se mueve.  
-QUE ESPERAS?! VE!  
Desesperada, rompe aún más en llanto, con sollozos enormes que inundando todo el lugar. Rainbow sigue de pie frente Pearl, dudando de sus antiguos objetivos, que nacieron por sus pensamientos, que decían que la vampira gozaba cuando en realidad sufría. No sabe que decisión tomar, así que busca la mano de la,peli roja y castaña, pues aún seguía con la venda en los ojos. Cuando la encuentra, se sienta.  
Se quita la tela dejando ver unos ojos azules, casi blancos. Comienza a desatar la venda de los ojos de Pearl, quien al sentir el tacto, se sorprende. Retira la venda, dejando ver los mismos ojos que tiene Rainbow, azules, casi blancos. La vampira sigue sin creérselo, pero luego se da cuenta de lo que hace y oculta su rostro.  
-Que haces?  
-No podemos ver los ojos de la otra o moriremos.  
-No lo creo, somos una ahora.  
-Y-yo...  
-No pasara nada.  
-E-está bien.  
Abre los ojos, y con miedo voltea a Rainbow.  
-Lo siento Pearl, no sabía que me protegías de mi misma.  
La vampira sonríe y abraza a la peli arco iris. Los muros que las rodeaban a ambas caen, dejando a la vista, un hermoso paisaje.  
 _Encuéntrame y te ayudaré._  
Porque lo harás?  
 _Porque te has liberado de ti misma._  
-Rainbow, gracias. Gracias!  
-Je, más bien gracias a ti Pearl, por salvarme.  
-Una cosa más. Esto...te pertenece.  
Extiende su mano, y una luz roja surge de la nada, iluminando el rostro de la peli arco iris.  
-Esto es...como?-Pregunta sin creérselo.  
-Je, Black, me los dio para poder hablar contigo. Sin esto, no hubiera podido hablarte y al mismo tiempo protegerte. Esto permitirá que puedas salir, no físicamente pero saldrías. Eso me permitiría descansar.  
-Y si tú duermes y yo salgo? te noto cansada. Dime lo que tengo que hacer para evitar de lo que me has salvado.  
-Primero, nunca te quites la tela de los ojos, si lo haces, no veas a nadie directo, lo matarás, no sé cómo pero así funciona. Segundo, dile a Black que eres Rainbow y que hablaste conmigo, que ya sabes que hacer. Tercero, cuando veas a otros vampiros, ignóralos, si te hablan, diles que estás ocupada, ellos lo entenderán porque pasa seguido.  
-Ok.  
-Gracias.  
-Descansa.  
Rainbow sonríe y abraza a la vampira quien luego se acuesta y duerme. La peli arco iris camina hasta que la luz no le permite ver, y a los pocos segundos, ve que salió. Se encuentra en el cuerpo de Pearl, frente a Black.  
Así es como el caos comienza.


	36. La nueva lider

Durmió unas cuantas horas más el oji verde, quien se levanta, sin muchas ganas de hacerlo. Todos odiamos levantarnos y él no es la excepción. Refunfuñando unas palabras se levanta y estira hasta que comienza a doler. Busca al alrededor, pues no estaba Cheese, y por privacidad, decidieron que las chicas durmieran en otro cuarto. Estaba por comenzar a buscarlos cuando Applejack baja las escaleras y se detiene bruscamente al ver al oji verde de pie y con una mirada penetrante, algo nunca antes visto en él.  
-Soarin, pensé que aún estabas dormido.-Dijo con cierta inseguridad.  
-Acabó de despertar.-Explicó, mientras examinaba a la granjera que aún tenía unos rasguños por lo qué pasó anteriormente. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Sus mejillas estaban levemente coloradas al igual que su nariz. No cabe duda de que lloro.  
-Ah.-Fue lo único que contesto, mientras esquivaba la mirada del chico, intentando que no vea sus ojos que delataban que lloro.  
Applejack era una chica fuerte y segura que no le gustaba mostrar debilidad, eso lo sabía Soarin. Suspira, pensando qué tal vez así pueda eliminar los problemas que lo atormentan, pero él sabe muy bien que no puede.  
-Applejack, ya detente.  
-D-detenerme? A q-que te refieres?-Preguntó, con un muy evidente nerviosismo que la delataba. Sabía a lo que se refería el peli azul pero era una chica terca y segura que no mostraba debilidad.  
-Se que todo esto te afecta. No hay necesidad de fingir ser fuerte, esto es demasiado para una persona.-Mientras las palabras fluían, los ojos hinchados de la vaquera se pusieron vidriosos, queriendo romper en llanto, pero cierra los ojos con firmeza y se niega a derrumbarse. Ya lo hizo toda la noche, lamentándose de lo sucedido, y no quería darse el lujo nuevamente de llorar. Le daba vergüenza admitir que quería llorar, incluso llorando en la soledad sentía vergüenza.  
-S-soarin, por favor, no quiero llorar, no quiero mostrarme vulnerable.-Imploro la rubia.  
-Applejack, estás mostrándote vulnerable ahora mismo, solo llorar te hará más fuerte. Suéltalo, grítalo, rómpelo, adelante.  
No pudo contenerse muchos segundos, y finalmente se quebró. Cae sobre sus rodillas, y luego se sienta. Se lamenta mientras las lágrimas bajan.  
-ESTO ES MI CULPA! ES MI JODIDA CULPA QUE ESTE MUERTA! SI YO HUBIERA PUESTO ATENCIÓN, SI YO HUBIERA INTENTADO AL MENOS DAR MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, NADA DE ESTO ESTUVIERA PASANDO!  
Sus lamentos se escucharon por toda la casa, causando que Cheese y Twilight vinieran corriendo pero Soarin los detuvo, sabía que a Applejack le costó mucho desahogarse con él, si el par hubiera llegado, la rubia hubiera intentado escapar para no ser vista, y en estos momentos, estar solo no era muy conveniente. Un momento a solas era lo que necesitaba ahora.  
- _"suspiro"_ No entren hasta que ella lo indique o salga. Entendido?  
-Si.-Dijeron el par al saber que intentar contradecir al peli azul en este momento, no sería bueno, puesto que estaba bastante sensible.  
-Volveré en unas horas, no me busquen.  
-Pero  
-Dije, volveré en unas horas.-Contestó, aumentando el tono y diciendo las palabras con cierto enfado.  
-"suspiro"Está bien.-Accedieron los dos.  
Soarin comienza a alejarse, sin mirar atrás, sin sentir miedo, sin ningún pensamiento.  
Twilight y Cheese lo observan alejarse, ambos con expresiones preocupadas. Como si pudieran leer las preocupaciones del otro, sacan el tema a flote de una vez.  
-Me preocupa Soarin.  
-A mi también.  
-La verdad me dio bastante miedo la forma en que me habló. Nunca me había dirigido así la palabra.  
-A mi también me asusta, pues si le da un ataque de ira, el es más fuerte que yo, y ustedes no están en condiciones de defensa.  
-Lo se.  
-Twilight, con la pérdida de Rainbow, intentará protegerse de cierta forma, y ya la encontró. Evitará abrirse, se cerrará, incluso a nosotros, será frío y distante, sin olvidar que no nos obedecerá.  
-Creo que veo una forma de controlarle.  
-Twilight!  
-Lo se lo se, la palabra controlarle dice que pienso que el es como un animal sin control, pero no queda de otra.  
-Que es lo que piensas hacer?  
-Ponerme firme. Tendré que asumir el papel de líder en este grupo. Hubiera preferido que fuera otra persona pero el resto está desaparecido o...tú ya sabes. Applejack está demasiado sensible como para darnos órdenes o dirigirnos y tú, eres tú.  
-Buen punto. Pero y si Applejack se recupera?  
-Es una chica ruda pero es bastante sensible. Si el grupo crece, será más difícil, créeme lo se. Soy una princesa con responsabilidades bastante grandes. Se trabajar bajo presión y en una desaparición de las Monarcas estuve dando órdenes. Se como manejarlo, porque las órdenes se pueden tomar como un insulto si la,petición no está bien formulada.  
-Tienes razón y un montón de adolescentes dirigidos por un adolescente no será muy bueno.  
-Exactamente. Puede que aquí sea considerada una adolescente pero en mi mundo, ya soy adulta.  
-Por lo tanto, tienes la madurez para dirigirnos.  
-Si y por lo que se, existe algo llamado armas.  
-Twilight, no estarás pensando en serio.  
-No no. Solo digo que necesitamos el arma no las balas. Si un grupo no armado nos ve con armas puede suponer que estamos armados pero sin las balas, estamos indefensos.  
-Fingir que estamos armados, buena idea. Pero, y si encontramos armas junto con balas?  
-No permitimos que alguien se acerque a las balas. Dale armas a chicos con las hormonas de adolescentes.  
-Ok ok.  
-Y aunque aprobara la idea de las balas, ninguno sabe usar un arma  
-Pues yo no, después preguntemos a Applejack y a Soarin, si es que vuelve. Tal vez en un futuro encontremos a alguien que pueda enseñarnos.  
-No me agrada la idea de las armas con municiones. No me tranquiliza saber que tendremos el poder de quitar la vida.  
-Ni a mi.  
-Oye, cuánto tiempo crees que tarden en sanar mis heridas.  
-Supongo que unas semanas, porque?  
-Porque una guerra se acerca. Sin magia, tendré que aprender a combatir sola.  
-Estas en lo cierto Twilight.  
-Bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es ver cómo está Luna, ver si mejora o empeora, segundo, busquemos agua y comida, tercero, cuando Soarin regrese, tendremos que buscar otro lugar donde refugiarnos, aquí estamos muy vulnerables.  
-Como ordene capitana!  
-Ja, bueno, solo espero estar a la altura del liderazgo de este puñado de sobrevivientes.


	37. Un poco de él

Soarin se aleja del único lugar que había sido su refugio desde este caos en la ciudad. No le importaba en lo más mínimo su vida, ahora que Rainbow Dash, no estaba. Puede que por fuera se vea frío y serio, pero por dentro, está desesperado, quebrado, agonizando. Perdió al amor de su vida, y todo por no intentar ayudarle. Pero como podía ayudarle un humano normal a una chica con alas y orejas de pony y magia? Siguió avanzando, sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que desapareció del campo de visión de sus compañeros. Recordando una y otra vez, el último momento que la vio asustada.  
Era una cálida tarde en el parque, casi vacío, donde estaban un puñado de personas. Una hermosa chica estaba perdida en su mundo, sentada en la banca. Se le podía ver un semblante preocupado, más bien, aterrorizado. Sus ojos magenta eran consumidos por un detalle que permitía ver el miedo que la tenía pensando. Él sabía muy bien que era su culpa, la lastimo y amenazo, solo por verla, en una forma diferente. Suspira, regañándose a si mismo por las palabras que uso. No debió de haber reaccionado así. Las palabras que uso, fueron crueles, y pretendía arreglarlo ahora. Toma aire y se acerca con nerviosismo a la chica, que antes le parecía linda, ahora, no lo sabe.  
Cuando está frente a ella, despierta y se asusta. Pudo percibir una mirada asustada en ella. A los pocos segundos, se levanta y corre. Corre tras ella para aclarar todo el daño que le causo por días enteros. Después de perseguirle, no logra atraparla. Frustrado, intenta recibir aire, después de tanto ejercicio.  
 _Lo siento si!_  
Grita, y se va, malhumorado por no cumplir su objetivo como había planeado.  
El recuerdo se detiene, cuando escucha una lata rodar. Cuánto tiempo lleva caminando sin rumbo alguno? Confundido, examina el lugar, intentando averiguar dónde estaba, pero no sirvió. Estaba perdido. Murmura unas palabras incomprensibles y patea frustrado lo primero que vio, sin darse cuenta de que algo está por suceder. Cuando recobró la compostura, voltea hasta toparse con algo que provocó que apareciera la curiosidad en su rostro. Arquea una ceja y se acerca a lo que parece ser un hueso, pero con una letra tallada. Estaba muy raro y deforme. No se veía con claridad. Lo mueve en varios ángulos hasta comprender la letra, no, más bien frase. Decía," _Este camino, te llevará a casa"._ Cualquiera hubiera ignorado eso y seguir con su frustración, pero él, sin nada más que perder, se aventuró, y siguió un camino de huesos, de diversos tamaños y formas, que le recordó su infancia,en la cual le encantaban los dinosaurios. Le suplico a sus padres por meses para que lo llevaran a una convención de dinosaurios, y al final cedieron. Era un crío feliz, paseando por los pasillos con sus padres, rodeado de muchas cosas expuestas sobre el tema de dinosaurios. Recuerda haber visto unos ojos magenta muy bonitos pero no logro divisar quien era o cómo lucía, pero hablando de sus padres, los recordó. Recordó a su hermosa madre que todas las noches lo arropaba y daba un beso en la frente, deseándole buenas noches, recordó a su padre que le enseñó a andar en bicicleta, o que sin él, no hubiera descubierto su amor por el football. Tantos buenos momentos con sus padres, que fallecieron hace casi un año. Al menos pudieron conocer al amor de su vida. Oh mierda, recordó a Rainbow de nuevo. No, no era el momento de llorar, no era el momento de derrumbarse, no era el momento de ser débil. Reprimió las lágrimas y sigue su camino. Al parecer ya está oscureciendo. Pasó tanto tiempo? Solo recordando un poco, se fue el tiempo? Es increíble cómo el tiempo te lo juega cuando recuerdas lo bueno y lo malo. Cuando despertó de su mundo, se dio cuenta de que estaba a una corta distancia de la casa que era su refugio. Hace cuanto que llegó, o quien fue quien dejó el camino, más importante, como sabia que esa era el camino correcto. Esas y más preguntas lo atormentaban, hasta que alguien grita su nombre.  
-Soarin!  
El mencionado alza la mirada, para ver a Twilight, caminando lo más rápido que podía, pues sus heridas aún molestaban a la princesa. Je, quien lo diría, era amigo de una princesa pony de otro mundo, que loco y descabellado suena eso.  
-Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Pensé que no volverías. Sería mi culpa si algo te hubiese pasado!  
Seguía hablando pero la ignoraba, ahora que lo piensa, su voz era bastante chillona y estrés ante, puff, si le acaba de decir amiga. Pasó de largo, sin prestarle atención, para adentrarse en la casa que aún estaba en pie. Ese día había acabado, ahora podía descansar y pensar con claridad y paz.


	38. No name to this

El sol se escondió y la luna salió. Twilight estaba revisando a Luna quien aún seguía dormida. No tenía ninguna herida grave, solo un moretón en la cabeza. Por la descripción de Soarin y Applejack de donde la encontraron, se podía decir que se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente. No sabía cuándo despertaría, solo quedaba esperar.  
-Oye Twi.-Dijo Applejack llamando la atención de la nombrada.  
-Mmmn?  
-No piensas acostarte ahora?  
-No. Alguien tiene que montar guardia y cuidar a Luna, me preocupa su estado.  
-A mí también pero no podrás ayudarla con el cansancio que tienes.  
-Applejack, ve a dormir, yo me encargo.  
-Twi.  
-No, ve a dormir.  
-Twilight habló en serio. Tienes que descansar. Estuviste todo el día buscando agua y comida. Y llevas horas aquí revisando a Luna, deberías dormir.  
-Durmiendo no haré avances.  
-Twi, ve a descansar.  
-No! Tú ve a dormir.  
-Per  
-Es una orden.  
-" _suspiro"_ Como quieras.  
De mala gana, la granjera sale, pues su amiga le dio una orden directa, algo que nunca antes había echo y la rubia no toleraba recibir órdenes. Pasaron unas horas y Twilight casi se queda dormida.  
-No, Twilight concéntrate. No te duermas.  
Estuvo varios minutos sentada frente a Luna, tomando nota en su cabeza de todos los cambios en ella. Una tarea bastante aburrida. Se puso a pensar, para distraerse. De un momento a otro se sonroja. Recordó su beso con Flash Sentry. Oh dios, se sintió tan bien, tan dulce y cálido. Recuerda que al ver ese muérdago, una leve esperanza se produjo dentro de ella que anhelaba besarlo. Llevo sus dedos a sus labios, rozándolos delicadamente, recordando cada sensación. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, encajaron perfectamente cómo un rompecabezas. Los movimientos que hacían sus bocas la hacían rozar el cielo, el delicioso sabor inundó su sentido del gusto, una cálida sensación se sentía en su corazón y mejillas. Escuchaba el latir de este, y el nombre de Flash por todos lados. Inconsciente sonríe y lleva su mano al pecho, donde sentía sus latidos, y aprieta, recordando las veces que él pronunciaba su nombre. La _T_ le hacía pensar en un _Te quiero_ que le daba un vuelco a su corazón. La W le recordaba las veces que él decía _Wiiiii,_ al igual que la _I._ La _L_ le hacía recordar las veces que le decía _Luces hermosa,_ la _I_ se repetía, causando aún más felicidad en ella. La _G_ era un gracias indirecto para ella, era un gracias de las veces que le ayudó. La _H_ era un _hola_ que la hacía sonrojar y la _T,_ era nuevamente ese _te quiero_ que tanto anhelaba escuchar. Su nombre pronunciado por Flash era una caricia, un amor que la hacía sonrojar y sonreír, justo como ahora. Oh y cuando dijo su nombre, suavemente en un susurro, su corazón latió a mil, haciéndole soñar con ese chico varias veces por la noche. Que enamorada estaba. Siempre antes de dormir pensaba en cómo se sentirían los besos con él, pero ese que se dieron en la escuela, superó todo le que pensó, fue mejor de lo que imagino. Sin darse cuenta, se quedo dormida allí justo donde estaba, pensando en el guitarrista. 


	39. v

-Pearl?-Pregunta el vampiro de cabellera negra.  
-No.  
-Rainbow. Que le hiciste?-Black adopta una posición de pelea, preparándose para cualquier ataque posible de la peli arco iris quien deja de levitar.  
-Nada. Hablamos y, " _suspiro"_ Está muy cansada, gasto mucha fuerza tratando de protegerme mientras que yo solo lo empeoraba. Me siento fatal.  
El vampiro ya más calmado, se acerca y la abraza.  
-Ya, ella estará bien. Mientras descanse su energía se recuperará. Ten por seguro que ella también se sienta como tú.  
-Como estás tan seguro?  
-Porque ambas son unas fieras cuando se lo proponen. Jaja.  
-Ok ok, admito que tenemos mucho parecido pero no somos fieras.  
-Rainbow.  
-Ah está bien! Si estaba como fiera hace unos minutos.  
-Jeje.  
-Calladito te vez más bonito.  
-Khé?  
-Shhhhhh.

-Oye muero de hambre.  
-A cierto. Mmmm, tendremos que ir a un lugar.  
-Ok.  
Black le toma de la mano, puesto que no podía ver Rainbow. La guía a través de varios pasillos, túneles, salones. La ansiedad de no poder ver se estaba apoderando de Dash, quien solo esperaba volver a ver.  
Después de varios minutos. Escucha una reja abrirse, que extraño, hasta ahora solo había escuchado puertas de madera.  
-Quédate quieta.  
Ella solo asiente y espera. A los 3 segundos, siente una ráfaga de aire y un delicioso aroma que le acompaña.  
-Mmm, que huele tan bien.  
-Pruébalo pero no te excedas.  
-Ok.  
Dejándose guiar por el olfato, acerca su boca y la abre, dejando ver sus colmillos blancos que crecen unos centímetros . Cuando siente que muerde algo, comienza a saborear. Que exquisito era! Nunca pensó que la comida era tan buena aquí. Siguió absorbiendo, hasta el punto en el que Black la detuvo.  
-Ya O te lo vas a acabar.  
-Ok ok. Que rico estaba.  
Se relame los labios, saboreando lo que quedó en ellos.  
-Te besaría ahora de no ser por el problema.  
-Je, van unos minutos y ya la extrañas.  
-Hey! La perdí por muchos años. Ahora que la tengo de vuelta no pienso perderla de nuevo. Ya fue bastante lo qué pasó en ese tiempo.  
Se le escuchaba decepcionado, algo que Rainbow noto y sintió que nacer era la causa del dolor de Black. Lo abraza, intentando que se sienta mejor.  
-Lo siento.  
-Porque lo sientes?  
-Por nacer, siento que si no hubiera nacido, tal vez, esto no estaría pasando.  
-Admito que a veces tenía ganas de matarte en mis desesperados impulsos de tristeza pero sin ti, no la hubiera recuperado. Gracias a tu nacimiento ella no murió. Estaba condenada a la guillotina en aquel infierno de demonios.  
-Khé?  
-Jaja, esa es otra historia.  
-Malo.  
-Loca.  
-Touché.  
-En serio eres igualita a ella, solo que sin esa pizca que condenó a Pearl a la guillotina.  
-Que hizo, matar al rey o algo por el estilo?  
-No, ella,..." _suspiro"_ es complicado.  
-Tal vez más adelante.  
-Si. Aunque no lo parezca, ustedes son bastante sensibles.  
-Guat?  
-Jaja, se que tú no lo crees, pero yo sí. La eh visto hacer cosas,...contra su voluntad y no está orgullosa de ello. Se torturó a si misma una vez.  
-Te refieres a...  
Rainbow señala las muñecas y el vampiro solo asiente.  
-Lo hizo varias veces, pues yo no estaba para ella en algunos casos.

-...  
El silencio se volvió incómodo para ambos que buscaban una forma de romperlo hasta que a Rainbow se le ocurrió un tema.  
-Oye.  
-Hmp?  
-En el coliseo escuche algo de guardiana. Acaso Pearl es una guardiana o algo por el estilo?  
-Eh...algo por el estilo. Una guardian según nosotros, es un vampiro de cualquier género, edad, habilidades, y características, que es elegido para proteger a la raza vampirica. Cuando este acepta el cargo, peleará por toda la eternidad, y protegerá a mi padre, a mi hermano, a la raza de vampiros y a mí. Este obedece al conde, no importa que le ordene, lo obedece. Es como el lazo que se crea con las emociones de un vampiro y otro ser.  
-Aún no comprendo ese lazo.  
-Si es bastante complicado. Te lo explicaré. Si te das cuenta, Pearl es orgullosa, terca, pervertida y más.  
-Si, ese es su carácter, es como actúa.  
-Ajá, pero y si de repente su carácter cambia y se pone en uno que nunca le has visto?  
-Como deprimida o cansada?  
-Si por ejemplo. Si tú la ves o cualquiera la ve, se crea un lazo.  
-Y porque se crea ese lazo?  
-Pues, como a nosotros no nos gusta expresar debilidad, escondemos esos sentimientos que nos perturban, solo para mostrar fortaleza. Pero si alguien nos ve, nos sentiremos humillados. Como no queremos que los otros se enteren, hacemos todo lo que nos ordene o pida la persona que nos vio para que no diga nada. Antes era algo que nos proponíamos y suplicábamos. Pero ahora es magia. Ese lazo crea una relación entre el vampiro afectado y el otro ser. La relación es al azar, no se puede escoger o predecir. Por ejemplo, puede que tu sintieras amistad por Pearl, pero después de verla en un estado delicado, tu relación con ella cambiara, podrías sentir tristeza, miedo, desprecio, etc todo dirigido a ella. Y el lazo hace que la idea de contarle a alguien el estado en la que la viste desaparezca. Y como agradecimiento, Pearl hará todo lo que le digas, incluso cuando ella no quiera.  
-Déjame ver si entendí. Si una vampira que es alegre, cae en depresión y no se, un humano la ve, se creará un lazo entre ellos dos, una relación que no pueden escoger. Por ejemplo, amistad. Ella como agradecimiento de que el humano no diga nada de lo que vio, hará todo lo que le ordene, sin que este sepa. Y aunque el humano quisiera decir lo que vio, no podría porque el lazo lo impide. Es como, tú no lo dices y te obedezco, y eso no se puede cambiar.  
-Exacto!  
-Pero, hay una forma de romper el lazo?  
-Si la hay, de echo creo que son dos, no lo sé. La primera es que le den la libertad al vampiro. La segunda es que el otro ser muera. Creo qué hay una tercera pero nunca ha sucedido, es solo una leyenda.  
-Ok ok.  
-Eres bastante curiosa.  
-No lo soy!  
-Si.  
-No  
-Si.  
-No.  
Y así siguieron batallando por horas, mientras que Pearl descansaba y recuperaba. Todo el caos que se avecinaba a penas comenzaba, todo por la fusión de las chicas.  
El fin de todo Equestria girls


	40. No title

Rainbow seguía ciega, siendo guiada por el vampiro. Estuvieron evitando a todos, no querían formar un escándalo.  
-Espera, alguien se acerca.

-...

-Ya.  
-Uff.  
-Ya te cansaste?  
-No, solo que no ver me pone los nervios de punta.  
-Tal vez encontremos un modo de que sus miradas no sean un arma.  
-Aún me pregunto porque...  
-Preguntarte que?  
-Soy un arma?  
-Eh...  
El vampiro, buscaba las palabras correctas. No era fácil responder a esa pregunta. Siguió buscando para suspirar y hablar.  
-Rainbow, tú desde siempre haz sido un arma. Ahora, eres capaz de matar con la mirada.  
-Entonces...nunca eh sido humana.  
-Rainbow, tú eres humana pero con un ligero cambio, eres un ser hambriento de muerte.  
Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas.  
-Nunca haz sentido la necesidad de matar, pues tu mente aún no se ah quebrado.  
Sentía miedo.  
-Pero ahora, tu mente está agonizando.  
Ganas de gritar florecieron pero no lo hizo.  
-Todo esto te ha perturbado hasta el punto de comenzar a herirte.  
No podía creerle no podía.  
-Pronto, no serás tú.  
Ella era real?  
-Tal vez dentro de ti se encuentra alguien dormido.  
Alguien más...  
-Despertara y no sé que te hará a ti y a Pearl.  
Dañarla?  
-No se las consecuencias que esto traerá, pero te puedo decir, son graves.  
Consecuencias graves...  
-Solo tú puedes evitarlo, no sé cómo pero solo tú puedes.  
-Esto no hace más que empeorar.  
-Tranquila, nos s seas negativa.  
-Sabes, estoy cansada, ya me voy de aquí.  
-Rainbow.  
-No. Yo me voy.  
En cuanto dijo esa frase, el cuerpo se desploma y cae en los brazos del vampiro.  
-No creo que despierte.  
Y tenía razón, la vampira seguía durmiendo y aún no se recuperaba, Rainbow se negaba a salir así que el cuerpo estaba sin vida. La cargo en sus brazos con suma suavidad, intentando no lastimarla.  
Se regresó por donde vino.


	41. Lee hasta el final

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Adagio no salía de su cuarto asignado por el imponente conde Dracula, rey de los vampiros?Cuánto tiempo llevaba con ese dolor insoportable en su cabeza y piernas que la atormentaban?  
Estaba sobre su lecho, retorciéndose de dolor mientras que se mordía el labio con fuerza hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar y sentir el sabor deslizarse por su garganta, una sensación desagradable diría ella.  
Lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento, era un corto y delgado vestido de seda de un color lila, toda su ropa se la quitó pues le parecía sofocante pero el vestido que a pesar de ser poco, mataba de calor a la sirena que se levanto torpemente y se dirige a su armario a grandes y largos pasos para buscar algo más delgado, algo que no la sofocará de calor. Al final se rindió, pues lo que llevaba puesto era lo más delgado que tenía en su armario de roble obscuro, decorado con plata en los extremos para darle un aspecto elegante y fino.

El sudor, asqueroso, pegajoso, horripilante, se deslizaba por cada parte de su cuerpo exhausto y débil que le fallaba una que otra vez, causando que casi caiga al suelo de madera que no perdona. Su cabello enmarañado perdió el brillo que tenía, ahora se veía más seco y opaco. Maldijo a susurros por tener tanto cabello pero no podía cortarlo, era un atributo para la conquista de lo que quería.  
Se sentó sobre una silla con un aspecto bastante caro mientras intentaba conseguir aire el cual no le llegaba, solo se extinguía por más que lo intentara .  
Que le estaba pasando?  
Era demasiado, no podía tolerarlo, tenía que salir por aire, lo necesitaba lo anhelaba como nunca antes lo había echo. Se levanto con dificultades, sintiendo como su cuerpo le pedía que no lo hiciera pero lo ignoro para a duras penas llegar a la puerta e intentar abrirla pero el cansancio era tanto que calló al suelo, respirando con dificultades, sudando hasta estar pegajosa y sucia, era una simple mezcla de sufrimiento que la devoraba lentamente, apagando su llama de vida.  
Cada vez era más difícil respirar, y menos eran las visitas que venían, donde estaban esas idiotas ? Las insulto por lo bajo, pensando en castigarlas si salía de esta situación acalorada y sofocante. Escucho unos pasos.  
Por fin alguien venía a verla, por fin alguien la auxiliaría, por fin podría salir de este lugar que cada vez tenía menos aire según ella.  
-Ayuda.  
Dijo por lo bajo, casi como un susurro, intentando que esos pasos que resonaban se acercaran y la salvarán.  
-Ayuda.  
Volvió a repetir con dificultades por la falta de aire que aumentaba. Se retorcía en el suelo, intentando levantarse pero no podía, se terminaba lastimando de nuevo en el duro suelo de madera provocando dolores en sus rodillas sobretodo.  
-Ayuda.  
Repitió una tercera vez, con la esperanza de que el calor se extinguiera, que el dulce aire entrará en sus pulmones, que el agua fría acariciara su cuerpo. Logró levantar su torso, apoyándose en sus manos que temblaban al sentir su peso. No tenía aire, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba, su vista era borrosa, no lo soportaría, iba a morir en ese cuarto, en esas cuatro paredes que le impedían conseguir ayuda.  
La puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver en el umbral al vampiro castaño, ojos rojos y piel pálida, HeartBlood. Su mirada se posó de inmediato en Adagio, quien tenía una mirada cansada, con ojeras que se dibujaban bajo sus ojos. Se acercó y arrodillo de inmediato a la pelinaranja que se dejó caer en los brazos del vampiro quien sin dudarlo la agarro con fuerza, y se sorprende al sentir que esta caliente, más caliente que el sol mismo.  
-Adagio que te sucedió...  
Murmura por lo bajo mientras quita unos cabellos de la frente sudorosa de la sirena quien cierra los ojos y respira con dificultades.  
-ahka...  
Dijo Adagio apenas audible que no fue comprendido por el vampiro quién se acercó más.  
-Repítelo por favor.  
-Agua.  
Repitió la sirena quien se aferra a los hombros del castaño y se acerca a él con una mirada suplicante mientras repite agua de nuevo.  
-Tranquila.  
Adagio apretó su agarre, lastimando a Heartblood quien dio una mueca de dolor y trató de calmarla pero no podía, la sirena estaba desesperada por conseguir agua.  
-Quédate aquí, y no te muevas. Volveré por ti.  
La puso delicadamente sobre la cama, pero antes de irse, utiliza su magia para enfriar el cuarto, llevándolo a 12 grados, eso le ayudaría un poco mientras buscaba como ayudarle.  
Adagio sintió como el frío la envolvía y el calor disminuía, se relajó a los segundos, sintiendo alivio pero no era suficiente, aún sudaba pero con menos intensidad y su respiración estaba mejor que hace unos segundos. Se dio cuenta de que Heartblood ya no estaba, se había ido, pero a donde?  
Lee lo de abajo para enterarte de lo que se avecina.

 _Homosexual?_ Una idea que tenía desde hace varios meses, pero será muy compleja, larga y complicada la historia, pues cambiar la sexualidad de dos adolescentes no se hace en un día, se necesita tiempo para hacerlo,para que los sentimientos florezcan, para que lleguemos al desenlace con un buen trama, solo cuidado que no tiene contenido apto para todos, y en un futuro habrá lemmon en la historia y será su decisión si lo narró a detalle o si solo digo una simple frase que resuma todo y dejamos los detalles a un lado, pero yo les avisaré cuando, y entren quién será, les recuerdo que también habrá parejas homosexuales, como muestra el primer capítulo _Día 1_  
 _Eso era todo!_  
París fuera!


	42. Sirena azul

Donde encontraría agua?! Estaban en una cueva! A mil kilómetros del sol! La laguna más cercana estaba a...no tiene ni idea de si se encuentra una laguna cercana...  
Maldijo por lo bajo mientras avanza rápidamente por los pasillos imponentes, llenos de decoraciones muy valiosas que para nosotros eran leyendas, escamas de sirenas, frascos con cuernos de minotauros entre más cosas que fascinarían a cualquier humano pero para él, eso era muy común pero ahora no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención. Siguió caminando, buscando la posibilidad de encontrar agua. Sigue avanzando por todo el lugar pero nada, ni una sola gota de agua. Frustrado, dice unas palabras muy comunes cuando uno está de mal humor pero se da cuenta de los sollozos que surgen cerca de él. Intrigado, busca de dónde viene, para toparse con que los ruidos de tristeza, venían de un almacén, un almacén importante, pues se encuentran todos los cadaveres recolectados, conservados con magia para que la sangre se conserve fresca.  
No cualquiera podía entrar, solo el conde, sus hijos, la guardiana y un puñado de vampiros, entre ellos, las Dazzlings que misteriosamente no han salido de sus cuartos. Se mordió la mano, dejando que sangre para después escribir su nombre que es absorbido por la madera que hace uno extraños ruidos pero al final se abre, permitiendo que el vampiro entre con rapidez inhumana.  
El almacén era enorme, tenían los cadaveres de sus últimos ataques y algunos de su antiguo hogar así que eran demasiados, pero el ruido del llanto aumentaba con cada paso que daba. Estuvo en el laberinto por unos minutos hasta que encontró un figura azul, tendida en el suelo que se retorcía. Se acercó desconfiado, con magia lista para atacar. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, estaba nervioso pero no asustado. Sus sentidos se agudizaron para permitirle un sentimiento de seguridad, superioridad que le dio valor para dar los últimos pasos que lo separaban de aquella figura azul que era de dónde venía el llanto desgarrador de dolor.  
-Que se detenga por favor!  
Esa voz, ya la había escuchado antes, era chillona, perteneciendo a una chica peliazul...  
Acercó su mano que temblaba un poco para tocar la superficie azulada y se dio cuenta de que era una delgada tela, subió la mano y tiro del borde, dejando ver una cabellera azulada, sudorosa y enmarañada, perteneciendo a la Dazzling azulada.  
-Sonata?  
Pregunto aparentemente confundido por encontrarla en ese estado frágil y vulnerable...mierda.  
La sirena dio un quejido de dolor y presionó su pecho justo en el corazón, se estaban conectando, esto traería consecuencias muy graves. Heartblood cerró los ojos y reconoció el sentimiento que tendría hacia ella, y para su suerte, era amistad, se salvaron los dos.  
-Q-que piensas d-de mi?  
Pregunto débilmente, temblando tanto de miedo como dolor.  
-Eso no importa ahora, lo hablaremos luego pero que te sucede?  
-M-me duele mucho.  
-Donde?  
-M-mis p-piernas y mi c-cabeza.  
-Que más?  
-Hace m-mucho c-calor, no l-lo soporto. Ayúdame p-porfavor!  
Estaba pasando lo mismo, eso significaba que Aria también sufría ? No podía averiguarlo ahora, necesitaba atender a estas dos sirenas sedientas de agua.  
-Necesitas agua supongo.  
-C-como..?  
-Adagio también padece de lo mismo que tú, pero no sé cómo conseguir agua, estamos en una cueva bastante lejos de la salida se puede decir.  
-N-necesito agua.  
La sirena temblaba cada vez más mientras que gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, sus ojos estaban cansados y sus labios resecos. Se acercó más a ella para ponerla en su regazo y enfriar el ambiente. La sirena dio un suspiro de alivio mientras la temperatura de su cuerpo se enfriaba pero aún conservaba cierto calor.  
-Mejor?  
-Mejor, muchas gracias Heartblood.  
-Tranquila, encontrare agua.  
-N-no me dejes por favor!  
El vampiro la miro preocupado, debatiéndose entre dejarla, llevársela o quedarse, era tam difícil, no quería que la sirena sufriera más de lo que ya lo hace. La apego más a su cuerpo y la abraza.  
-Me quedare contigo.  
-G-gracias.  
La peliazul se sonrojo y acurruca entre los fuertes brazos del vampiro que la abrazan con cariño. Podía escuchar sus latidos, eran tan calmados, no estaba nervioso o asustado, y de alguna forma, eso la tranquilizó hasta quedarse dormida. El ojirojo no se separó en ningún momento, sintiendo como su presencia ayudaba al estado en el que estaba la vampira en sus brazos. Comenzó con acariciar sus cabellos azules, tan raros para él que tenía un color muy común, castaño. Sus ojos estaban ocultos, su respiración ya estaba tranquila y los temblores pararon, su mente se estabilizó y el equilibrio volvió. Se sentía bien estar así, calmado, con Sonata en sus brazos, dormida. Tal vez se había equivocado, tal vez la otra chica no era para él, no lo sabía pero lo que tenía claro, era que no se alejaría de la peliazul en ningún momento, se quedaría con ella pase lo que pase. Poco a poco el se quedaba dormido, siendo acurrucado por el silencio.  
La magia en el ambiente seguiría por varias horas, dando frescura y alivio.  
Los vampiros seleccionados por el conde podían manipular el fuego, tierra y aire, los que adquirían poder en el tiempo solo controlaban los dos primeros y los recién nacidos, el fuego. Nadie podía controlar el agua, era su contrario pues los vampiros en su interior, son fuego, el deseo de poder y sed de sangre es el fuego que tomó forma, el nacimiento del vampiro. 


	43. )

Dkdkdkdkkfkfkf ya volví! :3  
Si me fui un tiempo pero hey ya estoy aquí ( tengo que volver, ya me persiguen con antorchas) Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta, aunque la tarea es un sufrimiento pero ya me canse! Haré lo que se me de la gana.  
Capítulo:  
No ha hablado con su hermana desde hace dos días, estaba centrado en la batalla de muerte.  
Recordaba una y otra vez cómo murió su hermana, y debe decir que el sentimiento que se posó sobre su pecho en ese momento fue desgarrador. Gracias al cielo que no murió, sino que se fortaleció y venció a la peli arco iris que ya no existe, está en el olvido o eso creía él.  
-Dead?  
El nombrado se levanta del suelo donde estaba anteriormente para encontrar frente a él, a una pelimorada con mechas verdes.  
-Aria? Que sucede?  
Pregunta curioso al verla.  
-A-ayúdame.  
Al segundo cae pero con sus reflejos, Dead logra atraparla.  
-ARIA!  
Estaba preocupado, y mucho, estaba agradecido con ella y las otras dos, si no lo hubieran liberado, su hermana y él seguirán en las sombras.  
-Mierda que te sucede...  
Murmura por lo bajo, sintiendo su piel caliente hasta el grado de provocar quemaduras.  
-Agua, eso tal vez ayude.  
El vampiro desaparece en un chasquido y vuelve en otro, ahora con una cubeta llena de agua, y evitando tocarla, como y se mencionó antes, estos seres provienen del fuego y el agua no les hace muy bien a sus poderes, los debilita pero no a todos.  
Se acercó a Aria para lanzar toda el agua sobre ella que hace un efecto positivo.  
La sirena vampira suspira de alivio al sentir como se enfría lentamente, y su temperatura se pone estable.  
-Gracias Dead.  
-Todo por ti, mi salvadora.  
-Tu salvadora?  
-Nos liberaste a mí y al resto, de no ser por eso mi hermana seguiría muerta y yo atrapado en mi reencarnación.  
-Oh, no lo sabía.  
-Gracias.  
-Eh...de nada?  
-Te acostumbraras a los gracias, serán muchos.

Eso es todo e invitó a todos a pasarse por mi canal de YouTube.  
Bye!  
París fuera!


End file.
